A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That
by Jrz8kiwi
Summary: This is a collection of Plot Bunnies, to put it in simple terms. Some of these might one day become full blown stories, but as of now they are just ideas. Mainly all of these have elements from Harry Potter baring a few. I would like some positive feedback, and if someone is interested on making one of these 'plots' there own, please PM me.
1. Opening

_**A Little Bit of This, a Little Bit of That**_

_**By: Jrz8kiwi**_

So this is just where I will be posting all my little ideas for future fanfiction that may or may not happen.

The only reason it is rated M, is because I might use 'vulgar' language, or I might just put too much information in my 'outlines', as of right now there are no 'sex' scenes in any of these 'outlines'. So the rating is just for caution.

The first one _Vervain_ has already been published as a story, so its chapter is basically just a timeline, and original plans and thoughts for the story.

All the other plot bunnies, because that's what they basically are, may one day become full blown stories, for now though they are _snippets_. If anyone is interested in taking them as challenges and turning them into their own story please, leave a review or pm here on fanfiction. I would love to hear what you think, and what you have planned for my idea.

I have made a tumblr, where reference photos will be posted. The link is on my page.

* * *

*Table of Contents*

Ch.1 - Vervain (Harry Potter x Twilight)

Ch.2 - A Vervain Alternative (Harry Potter x Twilight)

Ch.3 - Larkspur (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Ch.4 - Flower of Many Children (Harry Potter x The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings)

Ch.5 - Dragon Spirits (Fairy Tail)

Ch.6 - Cigam (Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

Ch.7 - A Different Route (Harry Potter x The Host)

Ch.8 - Fire Birds (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Ch.9 - Where the Heart Takes You (Harry Potter x Yu Yu Hakusho)

Ch.10 - Just Another Fish in the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Ch.11 - Restart, With a Heart of Ice (Harry Potter x Teen Wolf)

Ch.12 - A Fairy Amongst Us (Harry Potter x Fairy Tail)

Ch.13 - Came in With the Wind (Harry Potter x Teen Wolf)

Ch.14 - Wolverine and the Death Bird (Harry Potter x X-Men)

Ch.15 - The Third Metal Ruthenium (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Ch.16 - The Lightning and the Princess (Harry Potter x Fairy Tail)

Ch.17 - A 'Princess' for a Seas Prince (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Ch.18 - Saving Anemone (Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

Ch.19 - Death's Angel (Harry Potter x Supernatural)

Ch.20 - Peverell Incorporated (Harry Potter x Arrow)

Ch.21 - An Unexpected Reincarnation (Harry Potter x Bleach)

Ch.22 - The Lost Family Returned (Harry Potter x Nurarihyon no Mago)

Ch.23 - Yozora, the Night Sky (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Ch.24 - A Mistress for Death (Harry Potter x Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

Ch.25 - A Change in Destiny, or A Change in the Stars (The Best of Me)

Ch.26 - In the Forest of Fire, Lives a Family of Toads and Slugs (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Ch.27 - The Death Witch for the Dog Demon (Harry Potter x InuYasha)

Ch.28 - The Love for a Cherry Blossom (Harry Potter x Nurarihyon no Mago)

Ch.29 - (Harry Potter & X-Men: First Class, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Bleach, Eyeshield 21, Shokugeki no Soma, Teen Titans)

Ch.30 - A Cutting Flower (Bleach)


	2. Vervain

Vervain

Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover Idea

I do **not** own Harry Potter or Twilight, which belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively, I just got an plot bunny and went with it.

_A note_: So this is basically just an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile, and I finally typed it up, and am currently working on actually turning it into a story (which might take awhile). I posted this timeline, and other more in depth details and some basic future information, to get a possible idea on if anyone would be interested to read a story such as this.

Personally I've looked through the archive before and there isn't really any stories where a female Harry ends up being the imprint of a wolf... and if Harry became an imprint, it was normally a yaoi story, and well I wanted something different!

If anyone is interested in using my idea, and putting their own twist on it, I would love to hear, and well get some credit for it too!

Hope you enjoy, Jrz8kiwi

* * *

TIMELINE

1942 - Violet Ateara born

1945 – Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald  
1958 - Violet leaves the reservation for England where she meets and marries William Evans  
1959 - Petunia is born  
1959/1960 - Violet returns to the reservation with her small family  
January 30, 1960 - Lily is born  
1969 - The Evans return to England, Lily meets Snap

1970's – Voldemort rises to power and starts his first reign of terror  
1971 - Lily goes to Hogwarts  
Late 1977 - Petunia Evans marries Vernon Dursley  
1978 - the Black twins, and Sam Uley are born  
May/June 1978 - Lily Evans Graduates from Hogwarts  
1978 - Lily Evans marries James Potter  
Late 1978 - Violet and William Evans die in a terrorist attack, while out shopping  
*it is actually a magical attack that has been covered up  
Late 1978 - Lily brings half of her parents ashes to be buried on tribal land while the other half is buried with the Evans family  
*James Potter her then fiancée accompanies her along with her sister Petunia and brother-in-law Vernon Dursley  
1979 - Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron are born  
June 23, 1980 - Dudley Dursley born  
July 31, 1980 - Vervain Potter is born  
Late 1980/Early 1981 - the small Potter family visit the Ateara's they stay for a couple months, Magic and the war is explained to Lily's Uncle Quil III, the tribes medicine man, incase Vervain will need a safe place in the future  
*Lily writes letters to keep Quil III up to date, they stop right before her death  
October 31, 1981 - Lily and James Potter are murdered by Voldemort, he tries to kill Vervain, but instead turns her into a horcrux, Voldemort's body is destroyed in the backlash, his first reign is finished  
November 1, 1981 - Vervain arrives on her Aunt Petunia's doorstep and is taken into her care

*Vervain is treated only slightly better than canon Harry was, she received no physical injuries outside of those she acquired in school, but that did not mean there was no emotional, or verbal abuse, her room till she became eleven was still the cupboard under the stairs, and she still was greatly malnourished, though she never required glasses, till she was older and that was only really for reading  
1983 - Quil V is born, along with Embry Call, and Jacob Black  
1987 - Quil IV dies is a storm at sea  
1987 - the Dursley come for the funeral bringing Vervain with them  
*Vervain the spends that entire week in the company of either of the remaining Quils  
*the Letters are restarted, but now between Vervain and her great-uncle Quil III

July 24, 1991 – Vervain gets her Hogwarts letter, and then spends the following few days being taken everywhere by her Uncle Vernon in his attempt to escape them

July 31, 1991 – Hagrid arrives at 'the Shack in the Sea' at tales Vervain shopping for school

*All events par the romance between canon Harry and others, goes as the books dictate, in this world, Vervain may have had crushes on boys, but she was always focused on her learning (even as a Gryffindor) so she didn't really date anyone, besides if she wasn't learning all she could about healing (her great-uncle inspired her) then she had those crazy end of year challenges to worry about. Her date for the Yule Ball was her then minor crush/friend Cedric Diggory.

Summer of 1994 – Vervain starts learning to be an animagus, with the help of Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, unfortunately by the time she has mastered this skill one year faster than the Marauders (she surprisingly or not turns into a wolf/grim hybrid, so she's larger than a normal dog, but still smaller than the wolves. Her fur is black, with gray/silver markings throughout [same places as her scars mainly], which makes her seem like she is glowing in the light, her eyes are still a vivid green), Sirius Black had died. No one else ever learns of this skill, and Remus takes it to his grave (She did mention it to her great-uncle in passing though, that she was going to try and learn)

December of 1996 – Vervain meets a vampire named Sanguini, but the wolf gene is not activated, she writes her great uncle about the meeting though….. He believes it didn't happen because she was a female (this is about 4 years before Leah phased and surprises everyone), or because her magic might be negating the process, and her being only a 1/4th Quileute. Vervain has her own theory, one where her magic is over ruling the gene, and her animagus form then completely destroyed the possibility, though she could possibly still destroy vampires in her animal form, she has no idea if she could join in on the pack-mind or not though

June 1997 – Dumbledore dies, Vervain then takes on the task of destroying the horcruxes, with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Spring of 1997 - The Cullens return to Forks  
Summer of 1997 - Sam Uley phases and becomes Alpha, a letter is sent to Vervain informing her of this development from her Uncle  
Evening of August 1, 1997 – Vervain, Ron, and Hermione escape Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour's wedding, the horcrux hunt has begun

Fall of 1997 - Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote phase

May 1998 – The Battle of Hogwarts is won…..Vervain Potter vanishes without a trace, and Vervain Ateara healer in training takes the stage

*With the help of the Goblins Vervain changes her name and becomes untraceable, the only people knowing she stills lives are her friends Ron, and Hermione, along with the guardian of her godson Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks nee Black

Summer 1998 – Vervain starts University, and begins to travel the world, so that she can learn all different types of healing  
June 1998 - The nomad trio pass through the area, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara IV phase  
*the trio meet the Cullen Coven, Laurent goes to Alaska  
*James and Victoria leave the area, but not before running across the wolves and deciding it would be fun to taunt them  
September 1999 - the Cullen Coven leave Forks  
Late 1999 - James and Victoria return to La Push/Forks  
*They made sure that the Cullens had left the area  
Late 1999/Early 2000 - the pack catches James and Kills him, Victoria escapes and starts plotting revenge  
2000 - Victoria starts building her newborn army  
March 2000 - Harry Clearwater dies, Leah Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater phase  
May 2000 - Vervain (19, till the end of July) returns to La Push to live with her great-uncle, and to become his successor

May 2000 – Vervain spends the month following her arrival to explore the town, and surrounding area, and to get an American (motorcycle) license (she fixed up Sirius' old bike after that crash into the pond in front of the Tonks' home in 1997), during this time Old Quil informs the pack that his successor/great-niece is now staying with him, while she finishes her degree, and learns his teachings

A Friday night, June 2000 – A welcoming bonfire is finally thrown for Vervain, since everyone is now on summer break, upon her arrival (where to the wolves she seemed to appear out of nowhere, and in a way can sense that she is powerful, even if she doesn't look it) and her introduction to the pack members, Paul imprints on her, to many of his pack brothers' (and sisters') surprise, and Old Quil's delight

June 2000 – Paul informs Vervain of the imprint and tries to woo her (Vervain doesn't make it easy for him, since she isn't sure of her heart can take anymore), the pack find his methods hilarious, but eventually Vervain agrees to a date, having decided to give Paul a chance, Old Quil having convinced her and assured her that the imprint was for life

July 2000 – Scouts of Victoria start showing up, and are quickly dispatched by the wolves, though this starts the phase in Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller

July 31, 2000 – Vervain turns twenty-one, she goes on a date with Paul, where she decides to finally show him Diagon Alley, and upon their return to La Push, and Vervain kisses him on the lips for the first time

August 2000 – Colin and Brady phase, almost immediately they attach themselves to Vervain, treating her like their mother, or elder sister, Vervain doesn't mind in the least, though Paul ends up having bouts of jealousy, but soon gets over it when he realizes that Vervain always wanted children a family all of her own

August 2000 – Victoria's scouting plans continue along with her solo expeditions, where on one she discovers Vervain, and decides Vervain will be her next target, a shot straight to the wolf's heart and well, it doesn't hurt that her blood smells wonderful (it sings of power, and energy)

October 31, 2000 – Paul notices that Vervain has been jumpy and morose, over the past few days (she has been getting jumpier as the month has gone on), he finally confronts her about it and she mentions how nothing good has ever happened to her on Halloween, and that she felt like someone was watching her, Paul informs the pack of this, and doesn't leave Vervain's side for the rest of the day to keep her safe, because even his wolf is feeling antsy

Night of October 31, 2000 – Victoria and her remaining newborns attack the wolves on patrol (there were only two patrolling at the time), they quickly alerted the rest of the pack, and a full out battle began, it later well into the morning

November 1, 2000 – The wolves have finally defeated all of the newborns, but realize that Victoria is not among them, this is when Paul feels, like his heart is being destroyed, it is then they realize that Victoria is going after Vervain, since Colin and Brady were only twelve and still new at the wolf thing they stayed back to help protect the imprints, and tribe, they fought Victoria off for a bit, but didn't last long, and this is when Vervain couldn't help it anymore, because Victoria was hurting her children, Vervain then started fire all sorts of deadly spells at Victoria (much to her shock), the wolves arrived just in time to see Vervain set Victoria on fire

Afternoon/Evening of November 1, 2000 – Vervain treats all the injuries done to the wolves especially Colin and Brady, where she then collapses in exhaustion, which scares Paul at first, before he realizes that she just fainted, he then takes her home, to his house, the others recognize that his wolf is pretty close to the surface so they leave him be

November 3, 2000 – Vervain wakes, Paul then precedes to pamper her because she is still weak, though Vervain isn't the best patient

November 2000 – it takes about a week for Vervain to recover completely, and in that time Vervain realizes just how much Paul really loves her, and she in return loved him

November/December 2000 – Things become more serious between Paul and Vervain, her studies under Old Quil and the classes she is taking are going wonderfully (she apperates back and forth between campus and La Push), she should be done university by summer

February 14, 2001 – Paul and Vervain finally become one, during this Paul can't control himself and accidently marks Vervain, making her his wife (when Paul realized he would be her first almost everything, he had a real hard time controlling his lust, Vervain's scent was just so natural and untainted, that it drove his wolf crazy with need), by wolf/pack/magic ritual standards, he realizes what he did in the morning when he sees the mark, he panics

February 15, 2001 – Gringotts sends Vervain a letter congratulating her on her marriage, and while she is surprised and Paul is scared of her reaction, Vervain can be nothing but happy, because Paul is 'officially' all hers and, her him, they spend the day 'celebrating'

February/March 2001 – Vervain moves in with Paul, whose house has additions added to enlarge it, Colin and Brady seem to cling and become even more protective of Vervain, and barely ever leave the Lahote home, Paul's wolf also seems to be just below the surface more often than not

April 2001 – Vervain starts getting sick, and finally caves to Paul's urging of getting a check-up, they find out that she is about two months pregnant, which explains the packs reaction to her

May 2001 – Vervain receives a letter from Ron and Hermione informing of their upcoming wedding, where they want her to be the maid of honor, Vervain accepts, she is glad that she is only starting to show, she takes Paul with her, where the Weasleys are concerned/cautious at first, but Paul quickly wins everyone over with how he treats Vervain, they are all happy for her, though Mrs. Weasley is a little sad that Vervain didn't have a 'proper' wedding, young Teddy now three and a half, is the ring bearer, and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire (almost three) is the flower girl, the wedding goes off without a hitch

July 2001 – Andromeda visits the reservation with young Teddy, where she remains for the rest of Vervain's pregnancy, during this time Teddy takes a real shine to Paul, and ends up calling him daddy more than once, and Vervain mommy

August 2001 – Old Quil, Andromeda, Sam, and Vervain determine that Teddy won't ever turn into a werewolf, but that he has a strong like for extra rare/red meat, and that if he so wishes his animagus form will come easily and will most likely be a wolf, and that his metamorphmagus ability is the more dominant trait

October 31, 2001 – Paul and Vervain's child is born before midnight, a couple weeks early, but healthy, it is a girl and they name her Viscaria, she becomes young Claire's best friend

2002 – Andromeda passes away, soon after Vervain becomes pregnant with her second child (the third or fourth pack child), Teddy Lupin comes into her care, where she and Paul officially adopt him as their son, Colin and Brady are also now living full time with the Lahotes', since their grandmother had passed away a few months ago, and they went through the scare of almost being put in the system

2003 onwards – life goes on….

* * *

Female Harry Potter paired with Paul Lahote

All other pack pairings are as canon… except Jake cause Bella(and therefore Renesmee) never existed

The Cullen's returned to Forks in the Spring of 1997

This led to the phasing of Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote (1997, summer for Sam and Fall for the other two)

The nomad trio of James, Victoria, and Laurent still passed through, which led to the phasing of Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara V (June 1998)

Laurent left for Alaska, while James and Victoria took off elsewhere, but on their way out found out about the three original wolves, and decided to play a game

So every now and then the two would come back (but only after they made sure that the Cullens had left Forks [September 1999]) and this went on for about half a year (in which time The pack killed James), which led to the phasing of Leah and Seth Clearwater, and the death of Harry Clearwater (which was a heart attack, and made his children phase from grief?)

Could use the name Viscaria, which is a flower meaning' will you dance with me?' for fem Harry's and Paul's first daughter…. Perhaps put in scene where he ask her to dance with him?

Female Harry is named Vervain, which means enchantment in flower tongue She is the only child of the deceased James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans

Lily Evans (DOB. Jan. 30, 1960)and her elder sister Petunia (DOB. 1959)(now married to a Vernon Dursley and mother to Dudley Dursley) were the daughters of the late William Evans and Violet Evans nee Ateara

Violet was the youngest Daughter of Quil Ateara II (who was in the wolf pack that made the treaty with the Cullens) and Lucy Ateara nee Fox, sister of Quil Ateara III (DOB. 1940's), and Doris Wilde nee Ateara, and aunt to Quil Ateara IV, Jane Wilde, and Sarah Black nee Wilde, she is also the great-aunt to Rachel Black, Rebecca Black, Jacob Black, and Quilt Ateara V

When Violet (DOB. 1942) came of age in the 1950's she left the reservation and headed to England, where she met and fell in love with her husband William Evans, she and her husband would visit from time to time, and did live at the reservation for the childhood years of their children (the 1960's), before they went back to England, when Lily was about nine (the year she befriended Severus Snape), they returned during the holidays when able, but this stopped when Lily finished Hogwarts, since Violet and William were killed in the first wizarding 'blood' war (1978)

Lily returned when she was eighteen (1978), bringing half of the ashes of her mother and father(to be buried on tribal lands, since the other half was buried with her father's family), her then fiancée James Potter, and her sister Petunia and brother-in-law Vernon, after this Petunia never returned to the reservation again, except for her cousin Quil Ateara IV's funeral (which was seven years after Lily's death, so Vervain was seven, so it was 1987, Quil V was four)

Since most of the pack was born in the 1990's I'm moving their birth years to the late 1970's and the early 1980's, so that Vervain isn't too much older/younger than them

Lily and Petunia are half Quileute, while Dudley and Vervain are only a fourth, Quil V is 3/4th Quileute, his father Quil IV having been a half-blood, since his Grandfather Quil III married a Forks native Molly Swan

Since Vervain is only a 1/4th Quileute and 3/4th British, she is normally rather pale (a very pale olive) (she hasn't gotten much sun during her life), but she would/can get a very nice, dark tan, which makes her look like she is half Quileute

Vervain arrives in La Push in the summer of 2000, before her 20th birthday

She moves into the spare room in her great-uncle's house (Quil V and his mother Joy, live in the house next door)

Since the second blood war ended May 1998, when Vervain was 17 (her 18th birthday was 2-3 months away), Vervain then spent the next 3ish years traveling, learning all different types of healing from all over the world, in this time she had earned her healers license. She has also made up with the goblins, where they came to an understanding, Vervain then used her wealth to officially change her last name to Ateara (the name change will hopefully help her go unnoticed for a while), and to pay for some 'memories/knowledge' beans, which gave her the knowledge of what she would have learned in a mundane (she doesn't like saying Muggle, since that is basically her entire living family) school system all the way up to university (though the general education classes were included as a bonus). So Vervain also signed up for college, where she took online courses when she traveled all over, and some regular classroom ones as well (with some help from a time-turner). Since she spent her entire time learning (wit-sharpening potions were in great use during this time along with a few others) she was able to quickly earn her master title in healing and her associates and a good portion of her bachelors in this time.

Since she isn't a American citizen, she registered and became one (the goblins helped), and she was also registered with the American bureau of magic, and agreed to allow then to call her if they needed medical help, since they are allowing her 'sanctuary', though they pretty much leave her alone

She arrives in La Push with the help of a magical taxi from Seattle, she carries but only one battered and slightly old looking suitcase (it is actually a new trunk model that can change forms), she is wearing a floor length cream dress, that has a sea-green vest top, her black hair reaches her behind (besides not needing glasses outside of 'extreme/long-term' reading, she also was lucky enough to not inherit the Potter hair, though when she wakes up it is pretty wild looking), and her skin is a rather pale olive, that you can tell would than nicely, her arms are bare and numerous cuts and odd scars can be seen, her eyes though seem to just draw you in, the vivid green of them almost screams not-human, Vervain stands at about 5 feet and a half, she is skinny, but her bones no longer show like they did when she was a child

* * *

Hpxtwilight

Vervain plants a garden when she moves in with Paul, it is filled with flowers that the women in her family were named after, all except petunias till much later one

And other flowers whose meaning represent something from her life

She tries to teach paul, but he doesnt seem to get it, but he ends up surprising her

Outside of healing classes she takes cooking classes, another reason for why she travelled all over the world

Vervain is a plant that is harmful to vampires

JacobxLeah

Scars

- middle of forehead(lightning bolt)

-right elbow(basilisk fang)

-right hand(i must not tell lies, i will not break rules)

-middle of chest (slytherin's locket)

-left(?) forearm (nagini bite)

-right forearm (ritual to revive voldemort)

-across back and over left(?) shoulder (hungarian horntail)

-above heart(?) (second killing curse)

-various cuts and scratches (side affects of the adventures)

*-whip marks on back(vernon dursley)

*-freak carved into lower back(vernon dursley)

'He looked up, to find the source of that quiet, peaceful voice,and the world ceased to exist, all that mattered to him now was the beautiful women staring back at him. Whose green eyes captivated him and changed his entire world as he knew it. He swallowed, realizing as steel cables connected him to her, that he had just imprinted. Him, Paul Lahote. He never wanted this to happen, he never wanted to be tied down to a single woman, because that's what she is, this beauty called Vervain. She is now his entire world, he would do anything for her, be whatever she wanted him to be. And for once his wolf was silent, pleased, and now would just wait, the wolf could be patient, he would have his mate soon enough. Paul was so screwed.'


	3. A Vervain Alternative

A Vervain Alternative

Set just after the original pack (not the plus seven) has phased, so Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara V, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, and Brady Fuller. Though Leah might actually not be a wolf, but an imprint instead. All other imprints like Emily Young, Kim (no listed last name) Mooney, and Claire Young are the same. Rachel Black will not be Paul's imprint, but she might be one of the others, or not at all, either Embry or Quil. Paul will imprint on a female Harry Potter, who is Quil V's cousin and Old Quil's niece (great-niece?). Can use the same family history from Vervain.

1940-Quil Ateara III is born

1941-Doris Ateara born

1942-Violet Ateara born

1959-Petunia Evans born

Autumn 1959-Sirius Black is born

January 30, 1960-Lily Evans Born

March 10, 1960-Remus Lupin born

March 27, 1960-James Potter is born

1975-Sam Uley, Rachel & Rebecca Black, Leah Clearwater are born (1986), and Emily Young (Late 1980's)

1979- Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron are born (1990)

June 23, 1980-Dudley Dursley born

July 31, 1980-Harry Potter is born

1981-Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, and Kim Mooney are born (1990)

January 14, 1981-Jacob Black is born (1990)

1983-Seth Clearwater is born (1992)

1984-Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea are born (1993)

September, 1994-Claire Young is born (2003)

2003 the Cullen Coven moves to Forks

2004 Uley pack founded (the original trio?)

2005 Bella Swan moves to forks (she was born 1987 in canon)

September 16, 2005 Cullen Coven leaves Forks

February 2006 Jacob Black phases

March 4, 2006 Laurent is killed (five wolves)

March 2006 Seth and Leah phase  
March 22, 2006 Cullens return to Forks

June 15, 2006 Victoria is killed (ten wolves)

September 13, 2006 Bella awakes as a vampire (she is 19)

•Twilight canon moved forward 11 years, for births to match Harry Potter canon births. At least for Sam, Jared and Paul. The other wolves' birthdates are 9 years before canon.

•Twilight canon events are moved 9 years. Meyer's timeline is wacked.

1994 Cullen Family arrive in Forks1995 Sam (20) phases, then Jared followed by Paul (16).1996 Cullen family leaves1997 Embry, Jacob phase (16). Laurent is killed by Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Jacob. By the end of March (16th) Leah (22) and Seth (14) have phased. Sometime between the end of March and May, Quil phases. In June Victoria is destroyed along with her possible army.1998 The Cullens leave Forks, and after finding out that it is vampires that make the Quileute phase swear to never come back.

1991 (July 24th) Harry receives first Hogwarts letter, and by September 1st has started her first year, and has now defeated Voldemort for the second time.

1992 Second year, Harry defeats a young Voldemort-Tom Riddle

1993 Sirius Escapes from Azkaban, Harry starts her third year, she meets Remus Lupin, and finds out the truth about the night her parents died

1994 The Goblet of Fire releases Harry's name, she is entered into the tournament. Because only 'of age' wizards and witches could enter, magic recognizes Harry as an adult. Gringotts sends her a letter about her inheritance. A portkey is included, late October 31st she is whisked away to Gringotts. She learns that she is rich, and the goblins remove some spells that were cast upon her, and start supplying her with potions to gain a normal figure since she is so malnourished. She also finds out that she has other living family beside the Dursley's. She decides to send a letter to Old Quil, her great-uncle, wanting to get to know the Ateara's. At the end of the school year Voldemort returns, and the second Blood War unofficially begins.

1995 Harry has kept contact with her newly discovered family, and learned many things, she now writes letters to all three (Old and young Quil, and Joy). The events of the Order of the Phoenix occur, Sirius goes through the veal, Harry writes to Old Quil, if he would teach her his trade, when she finishes school, it has already been decided that she will come visit and stay at the reservation when she is done at Hogwarts.

1996 Harry learns of Horcruxes, Old Quil sends her books/journals about the tribe. She decides to trust Old Quil with her secret, that she has magic, he returns the favor in kind and tells her that the tribal legends are true, and that his father had been a wolf. Harry also takes classes with Madame Pomfrey on healing, she has given up the idea of being an Auror. She decided to become a healer after learning about what her great-uncle does for the tribe, and finding out that her cousin Quil, doesn't wish to take his place. Old Quil, agrees to teach her what he can till he can actually see her in person, so he sends her more books and journals. Dumbledore dies.

1997 The war has truly begun, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are soon on the run from Voldemort. They destroy the Horcruxes, and then win the war. While they were running Harry practiced to become an animagus, Sirius had started teaching her before his death, she masters the ability. She turns into a green-eyed raven, she keeps it secret. Harry receives a letter from her uncle, he mentions that Quil Jr. is now a wolf, and that the house that she has been granted from the tribe is almost completed, and it just needs to be updated before she can move in.

1998 Harry helps in the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the Ministry buildings, she finishes her tutelage under Madame Pomfrey and is now a fully qualified healer. Her little house in the woods of the reservation is finished, she packs up all her things, and she only informs the goblins where she is going.

Possible names for Harry and any future children she might have:

Arbutus

I love only thee

Azalea

A symbol of womanhood in China, Passion, Fragility, Take care

Caladium

Immense delight and joy

Chrysanthemum

Joy, Optimism, Perfection

Dahlia

Elegance and Dignity, Forever thine

Filbert

Reconciliation

Gladiolus

Strength of character, Love at first sight, Generosity

Gardenia

Secret love, You are lovely

Jonquil

Sympathy, Desire, Affection returned, Love me, Affection Returned

Nasturtium

Victory in Battle, Conquest

Phlox

Harmony, A good partnership

Probably will use Chrysanthemum, and have her nickname be Chrys and Mum.

**Chapter 1**

Quil Ateara the fifth had been a lot happier over the past few days, and it was really starting to drive him nuts. Sure he could understand at first, what with the crazy red-headed leech and her army finally destroyed, and the veggie-leeches finally leaving, and this time for good. But for the life of him, he couldn't take any more of this torture! He's had enough!

"Oi! Fucktard, what's got you so happy that you're bouncing off the walls? It's annoying."

The name calling didn't even seen to phase Quil, he and the rest of the guys had long since gotten used to his mouth, and most of them even learned a few words to add to their vocabulary. Paul was actually rather proud of that fact. Quil turned to him, after he looked around to see that everyone else was watching the pair, it seemed they all wanted to know what could make the normally happy wolf so ecstatic, that it became annoying.

"If you must know, I no longer have to take up my grandfather's role as Shaman." They all looked at Quil, before the younger wolves started clamoring for why. He once more opened his mouth when Sam finally quieted everyone down. "My cousin had showed interest a few years ago, but was unable to come here and learn the trade at the time. But they don't have any obligations to hold them back any more, so she is finally coming here to learn."

The wolves were clearly surprised, none of them knew Quil even had a cousin, let alone a female one! Paul decided to voice that fact.

"She?" though clearly he seemed more focused on Quil's cousin being a chick, _'Maybe I can get lucky?'_

"Yes, and you better not go anywhere near her Paul! She doesn't need you trying to get into her pants!" Quil growled the last part at him. Paul just smirked, '_Well that's a challenge if I ever saw one.'_

"Paul, you'll leave the girl alone. I'm sure you don't want Old Quil coming after you?" Sam glanced over at him, and raised his brow. Paul thinking about how the elder always seemed to know when they were around shuddered. No, he didn't want that. Sam continued, though this time towards Quil, "When does she arrive? I'm sure the elders will want to throw a bonfire for her."

Quil had opened his mouth again, but closed it soon after. He tried once more,

"Actually… I think she's already here. Grandpa left early this morning to go somewhere."


	4. Larkspur

Larkspur

Bird/flower

Female harry

As a small child (4 or 7) somehow ends up in the world of one piece (strong magic combined with great pain/fear and a wish to be safe) on Dracule Mihawk's island. Where upon arrival the humandrills (monkey creatures) attack, and are all knocked out at once since Fem! Harry unknowingly used haki (king's disposition). Mihawk senses the outburst and goes to investigate, he finds a hurt little girl surrounded by passed out monkey creatures. He approaches with caution and convinces the girl to come home with him so he can treat her wounds. She agrees when he asks for her name she mentions that her aunt and uncle called her freak and girl, Mihawk becomes suspicious, but makes no comment other than that those are not names let alone for a little girl. He suggest she chooses one...she mentions how she overheard her aunt say how all girls of the family are named for flowers and she would like a flower name...

Mihawk has somehow/where read a book on flowers and remembers Larkspur which also has a bird in the name and suggested that, Fem! Harry likes it since it is a flower but also part bird and birds are free.

And all she wants to be is free. Mihawk after hearing this declaration decides that he will train Larkspur and teach her all he knows. As the years go by the two of them become family, around when Larkspur is ten Mihawk gives her a sword of her own and offers his last name if she wants it, she declines saying that it is his name and his alone just like Larkspur is hers. Though after this moment she starts to call him dad, much to shanks amusement (who she met a few months after her arrival). We she is 15(?) she has a magical outburst once more, but this time it is more of an unknown block being removed and her power adapting to the world she is residing in...It gives her wings that when not in use look like tattoos (small black angel wings on her shoulder blades). And her hair partially turns into feathers as well. Her eyes as well turn more bird like (a vibrant green version of Hawkeye's), makes her seem more like Mihawk daughter too. Since Mihawk can't explain where the wings come from, he tells Larkspur to say if anyone asks that she has skypian blood in her, and to never mention her 'magic' to anyone till she knows that she can trust them completely and that even then to be careful. Since she could do all these other things over the years and they figure it came from her wanting/willing it enough that it seemed like magic that is what they would call it, but it could maybe be explained away as some extreme variation if haki. When Larkspur turns 17 another magical boost happens...though this time it only adds to her strength and defense (her skin is thicker harder to cut, though her bones are now more bird like; hollow). She has also complete 95% of her training under Mihawk and now only has to go out and gain experience and learn from her battles. So she sets out for the blues since she wishes to explore the rest of the world...she flies first to the north, then west, south following that and finally the east blue. She made sure to visit each island in each of the blues and there she would gather maps and books on various subjects(normally the island specialty if they had one) she would also gather treasures along the way that she stole from pirates and marines alike, it was really whoever she came across first when she was bored. She would also take a couple snails each time from the marines in case of emergencies. Traveling those three seas took her a year and an half. While growing up she learned to 'spell' her pockets and bags to hold everything without notice and without getting too heavy either, so she just goes around with her one bag over her back. Her exploration of the east begins. And much like before she does her collecting, but this time with the added bonus of running into the various strawhat members repeatedly. But she doesn't officially meet them till they cross the Redline. Where she has been staying with Crocus for a couple of days/weeks learning healing and things about the Grandline (since she only knew the island she lived on and whatever else was important at the time (like fighting)). While with Crocus she learns she can will her magic to heal others either people or animal. Though she can't fix everything if she doesn't know what is wrong then there is much more then taking away the pain that she can do. While she is waiting with crucus the strawhats arrive on scene, and events go like canon, except for when Luffy ask crucus to come with him, he says he can't go himself but he does have someone with him that could. Everyone becomes interested at this, and starts asking questions. Crucus then calls out to the lighthouse saying "Larkspur! I got someone for you to meet out here!" They go quiet waiting, the door opens and out steps Larkspur...with her green eyes flashing, much like Zoro recognizes Mihawk did. Her black feather like hair hangs to below her waist windswept, her skin is a pale tan, and covered in various scars some well hidden and so faded that they can't be seen, she is wearing a black dress, with the sides split up the legs and the back completely open, showing her wing tattoos(when her hair isn't in the way) and she has a sash that matches her eyes around her hips with a string of feathers attached(black and green mainly with other colors showing through), and black books on her feet. Her sword (a black metal sword with a black scabbard and green handle (which has a tassel made of feathers) is attached to her sash on her hip). She is also wearing a necklace similar to mihawk's. Larkspur ask what Crocus is yelling about, since she was sleeping. He tells her how there's this pirate crew here and that the captain asked him to go with them, but he declined and suggested her in his place. She looks to the strawhats and finds that one of them is right in front of her(Sanji) spouting about something to do with an angel(haha get it? Cause she has wings?!) Larkspur just slowly backs away till she is hiding behind Crocus. Nami ask who she is and introductions then take place, after which where Zoro ask out of the blue if she is related to Mihawk...everyone is surprised by this question, but even more so when Larkspur says that he's her dad(they fall over or have dropped jaws) she ask why he asked. Zoro mentions how he challenged him a little bit back and says that their eyes look similar and that the two of them have the same 'feel' to them. This convinces Luffy to have her join him, he then spends the rest of the day pestering her into doing just that...she eventually does.


	5. Flower of Many Children

Harry Potter x Lord of the Ring/the Hobbit

-Fem! Harry x Beorn

-MOD! Harry

-Orchid - Symbol of many children in China, Refinement, Beauty, Love

-Orchid de Morte, Death-Master, Little Flower

-Beorn, Skin-Changer, Bear

-Time Frame-before Hobbit, though after the final battle of Hogwarts

-Olde English = Westron (Common Speech)

-Harry/Orchid knows English, Latin, Gaelic, Welsh, Ancient Runes, basic French, Bulgarian and Spanish

-Beorn knows Westron, Elvish (Sindarin, a little Silvan, and even less Quenya), Dwarvish (Khuzdul, Iglishmêk) though he doesn't speak it, Black Speech (He can translate), Mannish, and an has an understanding of Valarin

-So Beorn spends time teaching Orchid the many languages of Middle-Earth, while she recovers and she teaches him the languages she knows.

* * *

PLOT:

When Harry gathered the Three Hallows and possessed them, she became the Master of Death, which only Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore (deceased) knew about. She told no one else, and after the battle and the defeat of Voldemort, she had dropped the stone in the Forbidden Forest and, she had snapped the wand, and proceeded to through it away, only keeping the cloak. But the next morning when she awoke the stone and wand were lying beside her, she freaks out and tries to destroy/discard them again, but the cycle repeats each day with the same results. This goes on for a while, but Harry doesn't mention this to anyone, since they are working on rounding up the last of the Death Eaters, and rebuilding Hogwarts and the Ministry. Because of all these things unknowingly Hermione and Ron start to pull away from her (they had slept over at Grimmauld place a few times and Hermione had seen the wand and stone on Harry's nightstand). Eventually Hogwarts is rebuilt and the Ministry is almost done with its reform (all death eaters have been caught and tried). This takes about two years, so Harry is now 19 and she did go back and finish her Hogwarts education. By this time Harry has realized that Ron and Hermione have been acting strange, she confronts them worried that something is wrong, they get into a fight, where Hermione reveals her knowledge of the Hollows reappearance, and demands answers. Harry pleads with them, telling them how she has tried everything in her power the destroy them and throw them away, but that they keep coming back good as new, she tells them that she is scared. They don't believe her, and accuse her of becoming power hungry and dark, they attack her and make her flee from their home (Ron and Hermione are by now engaged, and live in their own apartment). Harry hides herself away in Grimmauld place at first, but she realizes that many already know its location, but this realization comes too late. Hermione and Ron lead a group of people into Grimmauld place, where they proceed to attack and destroy the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in their fear and rage, Harry is outnumbered and though she is able to hold them off she cannot escape all her exits are blocked. The mob defeats her and 'kill' her, and upon her death much like Voldemort her body turns to ash only this time golden (her body turning to ash just reinforces the mobs idea if her being dark, though the gold confuses them). Grimmauld place crumbles around Harry's attackers, few are able to flee the destruction.

Harry awakes once more in a white void, but unlike last time it isn't King's Cross Station, just a white void. A black entity forms in front of her, solidifying into a skeleton in a black robe. It greats her "Mistress" and bows. While Harry is startled she is no longer surprised, "Death" she returns. Death buds her to sit down at a little table laden with tea and biscuits that had just appeared. She sits, and waits for Death to speak. He tells her how her 'people' have 'killed' her and that he brought her here to keep her safe, for if he did not she would have healed and gotten back up which would have then forced her attackers to once more kill her and the mob would have grown and spread, repeating the cycle she would not have been safe anywhere on Earth. So he turned her to dust and brought her to his 'realm', Death then goes onto speak of how she has become his 'Master' and what that all entails, which is basically a prolonged life, for death is longer than eternity and it will always need its Master. Death also tells her how 'he' wants to send her away to a place where she can be safe, and happy. Where she can heal, for she is a good Master and he rather likes her. After a while of thought Harry agrees, so Death 'gathers' her things, like her gold and heirlooms from all her vaults and then her personal belongings (like her clothing and her photo album), which she thought destroyed in the attack. 'He' places them all into a black trunk that bore the symbol of the Deathly Hollows, and then proceeds to grab her hand and the white void and little table with snacks upon it disappear into a black mist. When the world around them regains its color they are standing in a field of flowers with a log house off in the distance. Harry collapses in pain her injuries returning, though no longer fatal, Death crouches above her and waits. They don't have to wait long before a giant of a man appears along with some dogs and sheep, and like he can sense what/who Death is, he pauses and then demands answers for they are trespassing, and one is dying and they both smell like death. Death greets him, Harry having passed out not soon after seeing Beorn. 'He' then proceeds to tell Beorn that the woman 'dying' at his feet is 'his' Master and he wishes to leave her in his care so she can be healed, and kept safe. Beorn demands more answers and while Death is cryptic he gives them, and Beorn starts to understand just who is in front of him, after little thought he agrees to heal and protect the dying woman, whom Death did not give a name. Death departs, and Beorn gathers Harry up in his arms, and quickly takes her inside (a few of the animals grab her trunk and follow). It takes a few days to a week for Harry to wake completely, and when she does she is greeted by Beorn who has been sitting by her bedside the entire time (barring the nights). Harry is confused as to what happened and where she is, Beorn explains that she is in his home and that she was gravely injured. He explains that her 'servant' brought her to him and asked him to heal her and protect her. She becomes flustered when Beorn refers to Death as her servant, and declares Death her friend instead. Beorn accepts her correction with some humor. The two then spend some time with Beorn asking for her name (she tells him she has none) and he explaining more about the world around them. Harry tells him of how she got her injuries (what she could remember at least). She falls back to sleep and remains in bed for a few more days, where she eventually gets fed up with Beorn calling her Death-Master, and demands he call her something else, but since she has not given him a name he creates his own for her, asking for her input. She tells him how the females of her family have been named after flowers (and that her old name was an exception), Beorn then starts listing flowers and sometimes their meanings, when he eventually gets to Orchid, Harry decides that will be hers for its meaning is one of her oldest wishes. She then declares that he can call her Orchid, Orchid de Morte. Beorn not recognizing the meaning of her last 'name' inquires about it, which leads to a discussion between the two about languages.

Time goes on and Orchids injuries heal to the point where she can leave her bed and walk on her own (though Beorn still carries her many places, he says he enjoys it and her blush). Orchid insists on helping around the house and property and Beorn concedes, though he insist she never leave the house at night, that it isn't safe. The two grow ever closer and teach each other their culture, worlds and the many languages that they know. A year passes in this way.

Orchid has fallen in love with Beorn, and he in return. He asks if he can court her, she happily agrees, but Beorn tells her of his ability of being a skin-changer before they even begin. He doesn't wish to hide it from her nor does he wish to scare her away, but he has learned in the year he has known her that the honest truth works best with Orchid. Why she is surprised she isn't fearful, and goes onto explain to Beorn that some of her people after a while could turn into various animals, mainly ones that reflected their souls. She tells him of her father and godfather, and how she had begun to learn at one point, but that things had come up. Beorn explains to her that when he changes he can't really tell friend from foe, that while his change comes only at night, that he can't control it. This doesn't deter Orchid, who decides if he will allow it she will continue her animagus study so that she can join him, for she doesn't like him being alone. At this declaration Beorn scoops her up and kisses her.

Their relationship escalates from there, more romantic gestures are thrown into their routine. And by spring the two are wed, in their own little private ceremony, with only the animals and Death as company. The following winter is eventful, for Orchid falls pregnant and 12 Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard arrive on their doorstep. Orchid is now 21.


	6. Dragon Spirits

**_Fairy Tail AU Idea_****  
**-female Natsu paired with Gajeel  
-the dragon slayers are able to turn into dragon hybrids...only during certain times(like mating season) they grow tails and wings and scales that are the same color as their hair(which somewhat connects to their element) they also have slightly pointy ears with scales on those as well and the retain their sharp k9 like teeth  
-for girls the scales cover their body similar to mirajane's Satan soul outfits(the red for Natsu and the blue stripped for Wendy[since she is younger?])  
-the male scales cover their shoulders(blades) arms/legs and jaw/cheeks and their sides  
{kind of like this: art/Natsu-Dragon-Force-352118153 }  
-so basically the same for both just that the females have their breast covered along with their privates, the males privates aren't really covered in scales.  
-There is a temple that the slayers must go to when they go into heat (which happens when they have physically matured and are with their mate)  
- also periodically when the female is ovulating she will go into a minor heat where her mate can't really resist her and the urge to procreate. Though it is possible  
-the temple heat is normally the first one after meeting the mate (and having the inner dragons and then the human part recognize what the other is to them)[though the male does have to go through a wooing/courting process]but isn't always since the slayers can put the mating instincts on the back burner so to speak, but doing so makes it so that when they finally cave in a baby will normally be the outcome  
-the courting normally consist of the male trying to impress the female with their strength and skills as a provider for her and future hatchlings. Normally the male will make something from his element as a gift, which in a way acts as the engagement ring, if the female accepts then she will wear it to show her agreement. The 'wedding ring' occurs during the first 'mating' normally a heat induced one since after the gift is accepted that is normally when instincts will start kicking in if they haven't already. The ring is a bite that is normally placed on the juncture between neck and shoulder. The males places his first as the dominate and then the female will place hers in the same spot (since heat sex normally occurs doggy style its normally one ring at a time though in some cases they can be placed at the same time)  
-the bite mark then takes on the color of the bitters element or of the color of their scales. And whenever touched by the bitter is extremely sensitive and arousing  
-when the dragons become pregnant an egg will actually start to grow inside the female(which is why they take on a more dragon like form for the mating and pregnancy) and when it is almost ready the egg will be layed and the mother will stayed curled up around her egg(where she will become very protective and will only let her mate and children anywhere near) this is where the male uses his providing skills he displayed during the wooing phase  
-the egg will be about the size of the ones the exceed came from and covered in swirls of its parents elements(the colors)  
-the egg grows inside the female for 6 to 8 months depending on the size and how many eggs there are in the clutch. And will then take the remaining time of a regular human pregnancy to hatch  
-when in the temple the dragons must wear certain clothes(easy access, since the dragons are normally either in heat or pregnant)  
-for males the wear a loincloth to cover their front and behind but noting underneath  
-females wear a dress sort of, it has a loincloth like bottom a front and back and then a front for the top that wraps around the neck, but is very loose and barely covers the chest(has a low cut in the front and the side of their breast normally show) and is low enough in the back that it is below the tail[same for the males in that regard]  
-the clothing is normally a tan color though variations can occur...like a difference between rank or breed, children(those who have not met their mate or come of age[Wendy])wear white with outline/stitches in their elements color, the adults(mating couples normally) wear the tan clothing with the elemental stitching, while those that are not mating nor pregnant but of age wear their elements color (earth/sand dragons have a more brown/golden tan then the light tan of the mating outfits so they aren't confused)  
-once the egg(s) are hatched the mating couple will normally put on their element clothes, babies are normally unclothed or have a white cloth for a diaper if anything  
-if the dragon does take their child out of the temple they will put regular baby clothes on them to blend in, but the dragons don't normally leave the temple for a couple years after the first hatchling has been born to be safe.  
-and to make sure they can teach the draconic secrets in secret, and so they don't have to hide(children can't really control their forms so they need practice before they can leave the temple(which takes different amounts of time for each dragon)  
-Natsu looks kind of like this(though with longer hair[reaches her butt]) and her breast might be a little(lot) bigger like Lucy size, and I imagine her bottom is more or a skirt like from Naruto the long front and back flaps with biker like shorts underneath  
c6e1144c7e93a70935b1f13d6f9bf1d1/ha8mcul/qYDmzkj3f/tumblr_static_Natsumi_  
- Gajeel still looks the same though when at the temple by the time the story line gets there it would be the newer look the headband one  
-how I mentioned the dragons give each other gifts, Gajeel gives Natsu an earring (an iron dragon that loops through her ear like so: /pictures/mini/jpg/-awesome-dragon-earring_ )  
And Natsu gives Gajeel a headband made from fire dragon scales which can't be destroyed. The fabric looks like Natsu's scarf but is more of a flame like appearance.

* * *

**_! Story Online!_**

**_Ages: _**

Gajeel looks like he's around 21, while in truth he is 137ish [21❌7= 147 and then minus the 9-10 years that he was a 'teen' and went through puberty, so he would be 137]. But should actually be 144.

Natsu looks around 17-18 so she would be between 109 and 116, but since she still has one or two more years of puberty she is going to be 112 & ½. Should be 119 & 1/2.

Wendy looks 12, so she is only starting her puberty, so she is 84 years old. Should be 91.

Laxus is physically 23, but since he is only half dragon (but has gone through puberty) he would be [23➖7= 16❌3.5=56➖10=46] 46 in dragon years, which is still younger than his father (hopefully) and grandfather (88). But should actually be 53.

*Laxus had the lacrima implanted when he was about seven, which is why his age is so funky, and he didn't really join the guild till he was already physically in his teens (after his father was excommunicated [probably altering canon here] so everyone just assumed he was a little older then erza and mirajane and born to his father late in life. Never guessing that he was actually more around wacaba's and Macao's age (which he is mentally if not physically).

Cobra is probably around the same age as Lexus, though he looks a little younger physically so maybe he is [19➖7=12❌3.5=42➖10=32➕3.5=35.5] around 35 & ½ in dragon years, because of that time skip.

Sting is physically 19 [19❌5=95➖10=85➕7=92], but is actually 92 because of that time skip that took Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus out of the loop.

Rogue is physically 19 as well and 92 in dragon just like Sting.

Everyone else is the age they are supposed to be both before and after the time skip.

* * *

**_Background:_**

Dragons age slower than humans (half dragons like Laxus [who became half dragon because of his lacrima implant] has an extended lifespan and if he ages slower than normal it is barely noticeable, till perhaps he is older like Makarov old). So to them humans are very young, since to a dragon seven human years seem like one to them. Though when a full dragon like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy hits puberty they have a leap in physical and mental development so their 'teen' years are basically the same as regular humans, and that's why no one in the guild really noticed a difference between Natsu and the rest of her generation.

All events leading up to the Phantom Lord arc occur like in canon, with the exception of Natsu being female. So when she meets Lucy and runs into that slave trader man bora(?) and inset affected is because as a dragon and having a dragon mentality the magic that bora used (which only works on humans) did nothing to her. Her interactions is basically the same with every other character as well so not much difference, just little things like with bora or that time they had to infiltrate that mansion for the book, which just had the ugly mansion owner saying she wasn't pretty/beautiful like he did to Lucy.

* * *

**OUTLINE/PLOT:**

So the story starts out with team Natsu returning from their mission (the one Lucy chose like in the beginning of episode 21) or like in canon their return from Galuna island. Where they find out their guild hall has been destroyed, where events go as planned until where levy and her team shadow gear are attack and strung up to that tree. Instead of them being attacked it is Natsu. But during the fight between the two slayers/dragons they realize that their dragons aren't cooperating with them, and then Gajeel (being older) realizes exactly why his dragon won't fight this pink haired female; she is his mate. Gajeel at this realization stops moving. Stops fighting. Natsu realizing this stops as well, but she is just even more confused now. Gajeel then speaks asking her if she can hear what her dragon is saying. Natsu pauses, and looks into her soul, listening, and what she hears shocks her still. After a moment she nods, and tilts her head toward Gajeel, who has moved closer to her. Natsu speaks only one word, a whisper; "Mate". Gajeel takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent now and taking it in, something he didn't do when he first came across her. "Yes" he says, "Mate". He then goes onto say how he can't hurt his mate, can't fight her anymore, but tells her how he can't have her interfere with this guild war he started on his master's orders. He begs her to understand that he had no real choice. Gajeel begs for forgiveness, telling her how he has to make a show of someone from the guild, to enrage the rest into attacking, and that is why he attacked her in the first place after seeing her mark. Natsu yells at him that she can't allow him to attack her nakama, not after he already destroyed their 'home'. But she can understand him following his master's orders, she and many of the others would do the same thing, but never anything like this, she states this is how bad phantom has become! Gajeel realizes that what she says is true, he tells her how he won't attack any of her friends, unless they attack him, and even then he won't really try to win if he must. But he has to make an example of someone or else face Jose's wrath when he returns, and he must return even of it's only for a little while. Gajeel doesn't want Natsu to fight, doesn't want her to be harmed, he has to protect her, and once more her asks for her forgiveness, slightly confusing Natsu again. But before she can ask he is behind her knocking her out cold. He swings her up into his arms like a princess and carries her to the park (the one from canon [south gate park?] where shadow gear was found), like how Levy looked in canon when they found her, he shackles her to the tree, and paints his guild mark on her stomach (they did get into a fight before their mutual realization). Before he leaves Magnolia he kisses her forehead, Gajeel then leaves knowing that her guild mates will find her in the morning and that Jose's plan will move ahead on schedule.

The next morning everyone is once more in the guild basement, when Happy comes flying in all panicked asking if anyone has seen Natsu, that he woke up this morning and she wasn't there, and that he can't find her. They go into a panic, Makarov quickly divides everyone into teams and tells them to go out looking, to be careful. It is Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy that find her first, having noticed a gathering in the park. And soon enough everyone else shows up. The sight before them is horrible, one of their strongest mages in strung up, crucified and beaten. Natsu's hair is out of the covered bun she keeps it in (think Ino's hair), her pants and vest are in tatters, and she's missing a shoe; but that's not all, there are numerous cuts and lacerations all over her body. Though the worst thing, has to be the Phantom Lord emblem painted on her stomach, a stark contrast against her paled almost sickly skin. Makarov reacts as canon and events follow accordingly, with the exception of Natsu being taken to Porlysuchia's instead of the hospital, and Gray breaking the Phantom door down in Natsu's place. The guild brawl follows with Natsu's and Happy's scenes taken out (Happy is staying with Natsu). The one to fight Gajeel is Gray in the guild brawl. All other canon events follow along with Lucy's kidnapping (she had wanted to stay and make sure Natsu was alright but Porlysuchia had kicked her out, which is how she ended up being alone again). Though since Natsu isn't there to hear Gajeel's comment about Lucy being taken, let's have it be Loke who hears this, and goes to rescue her, or at least find out where she is being kept, and like canon Lucy jumps off the tower, having recognized a voice calling her name. Loke catches her, but quickly releases her (since he still has his fear of celestial spirit mages) and tells her what she missed, and finds out why she was taken. Loke brings her back to the guild hall, where once more events go like canon, Erza stopping the canon and Mirajane and Reedus (?) hiding Lucy away, the one to take Natsu's place is Gray at first where he proceeds to destroy the canon chamber with Elfman's help, and goes on to fight Juvia. And Erza shows up and fights off Aria from the beginning, while being weakened, but still making her way to Jose, to Lucy. Who Gajeel still went and captured and brought back to the moving guild, but unlike canon he doesn't beat her up, well at least not as much or as roughly. And just like in canon Erza speaks of Natsu being stronger, and mentions how her help is needed, that she must unleash her power, and with those words Natsu breaks in, surprising Erza and the others who have showed up. They notice how her clothes are different and that she still has bandages wrapped around her body, but they don't get to say anything as she promises Erza that she'll be kicking butt, in her stead, and that she has some fights to make up for. And just like in canon Natsu breaks through the floor diverting Gajeel's attack, she snarls at him surrounded as she is by her flames. Gajeel makes his comment about how he knew she was coming. Natsu spares him a glance, as she blows away the other Phantom Lord minions, knocking them out of the room with her fire, Happy frees Lucy and following Natsu's orders takes her away so she won't get into the way nor hurt in the fight. Lucy tries to stay, but Natsu yells at her telling her that this fight between dragons will be vicious and unsafe for any bystanders. Lucy concedes and leaves with Happy. Floating far enough away to be safe, but still watch (though they can't really hear what is said). Gajeel asks Natsu how she's doing, he doesn't want to hurt her further. But Nadu denies him an answer instead saying how there is only one way for this to go forward and for him to earn any forgiveness from her. And that way is an honorable fight between dragons, a fight for dominance, and if Gajeel wins Natsu will concede, but if he loses be will have to do as she says. Gajeel thinks about her terms and agrees, Natsu tells him if he doesn't give his all then he will have no chance of victory. The two clash, going at it, bantering back and forth with names and on Gajeel's part innuendos, hoping he can distract/embarrass Natsu enough to win. Their fight besides the banter goes much like canon with Gajeel covering his body in Iron scales and the eating the surrounding Iron, gaining a power boost. This is where Lucy and Happy realize Natsu might lose if she doesn't eat any fire, the two land, where Lucy proceeds to pull out Sagittarius in hope that he can do something, which like canon he does. Natsu ends up winning, with the Phantom Lord guild destroyed she stays behind to speak to Gajeel, they had a deal. The speak of their dragons, both curious as to whose child they are, when Gajeel realizes that Natsu is Igneel's daughter her falters, then stammers out how she's the princess. Natsu just nodded, not really getting his surprise, she then mentions how he's the son of the head guardsmen. And how she remembers when her father would bring her to the dragon temple for meetings, where her father and Metalicana would argue for most of the meeting and nothing would really get accomplished. Gajeel laughs, remembering those meetings, but he asks why he doesn't actually remember seeing her there. Natsu nods agreeing, saying how she was kept well hidden and guarded for her 'safety'. They then ask each other if their fathers disappeared on July 7th in the year 777, which happens to be the case. Natsu goes on to mention how Igneel would take her on long extended training trips out in the wilderness, and how a few days before he disappeared he mentions that she wont be returning to the temple again for a long while. That she has a journey to make, and that she must learn of the world and find herself. And that she will know when it is time for her to return. Her instincts will guide her. Gajeel then mentions how he had a similar conversation with his own father. Soon after that Gajeel ask her what she wants him to do, since she was the victor? Natsu

* * *

**Chapter 1 – In the Beginning….**

**3rd POV (?)**

The Master had warned everyone to not go out alone, and to always be with someone for safety, just in case an attack from Phantom came again. And everyone had followed this decree all except for Natsu it seemed, who was out late at night quickly heading away from the guild towards what is assumed her own house or Lucy's apartment.

She was alone.

Not even Happy was with her. All you could hear was her running down the cobblestones, and an ever so faint set of almost silent feet. It seems that Natsu hears the same noise, because she stops running and looks all around her for the source. She finds none, not even a distinct scent with her nose. So she continues home, where she had left Happy not wishing to wake him from his sleep. Beside she wouldn't be that long, she had only just left her jacket back in the guild hall (she had put her share of the reward money in the pocket), it wasn't going to take her all that long to go and retrieve it. Besides she didn't want to run out of food money.

Natsu stopped again. The feeling of being watched had only increased, but still she could not detect where the eyes came from. So once again she continued home, not realizing that a shadow had appeared above her.

Natsu started to scream in surprise and slight pain, but it was cut short as her head was shoved into the ground, forming a small crater. A voice above her spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't want to hurt you any more than necessary now." It was a man whose voice was a deep one. He was wearing a black vest coat with rough edges and white pants gathered into a pair of steel-toed boots, there was a pair of brown gloves with steel plates on his hands, he also had what looked like a shroud of black feathers over his right shoulder blending into his long shaggy black hair. All over his body were metal studs, and scars; his eyes were blood red. "And here I thought I'd never find one of you Fairy Butts all by yourself. But I guess I got lucky." The man sneered down at Natsu, as he grounded his foot into her back even more. Natsu squirmed trying to get her arms under her so she could throw her attacker off, this man she realized was like iron, heavy and hard to move. She collapsed once more, turning her head enough to see and speak.

"Who-Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kurogane Gajeel! The Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord!" Gajeel introduced himself with a cocky voice, perhaps even excited, but for what that is unclear.

"What! Phantom! You bastard let me go! I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu was enraged, once more she tried freeing herself from the Kurogane's grasp.


	7. Cigam

Cigam

四 shi / yon = four

死 shi = death

市 shi = city

氏 shi = Mr.

詩 shi = poem

グリムひばり(Hibari Grim)

厳しいスカイラーク (Grim Skylark)

ひばり、厳しい (Hibari, Grim)

グリムスカイラーク (Skylark Grim)

Hibari Kewashī - Skylark Grim

Grim - 厳しい - Kibishī

険しい - Kewashii - Grim (other)

厳しい - Kibishii - Grim (google translate)

* * *

-Fem! Harry Potter who is actually Kyoya's sister

-still has magic

-has cloud flame

-hides breast size/ wears baggy clothing/ has all skin covered b/c of scars

- Either Tsuna or Gokudera or Mukuro or Dino (I really like the idea of Dino) fall in love with her

- is very kind and sweet but can be very scary like her brother

- separated at birth, but Kyoya finds out and goes looking for her

- All events leading up to book 6 happens

-Kyoya finds her after Sirius has died

-he bites the Dursley's to death when he finds out their treatment of her

- share the same mother but different dads

- Kyoya is very protective and right before grim starts school at Namimori middle (joins Tsuna's class) Kyoya goes a little crazy in biting people to death

- Reborn wants to recruit her somehow

- she has medical knowledge or is learning/ can use cloud flame for healing (shamal is willing to have her as a student when he finds out, but keeps his hands to himself since hibari scares/threatens him)

- Grim has long black hair (waist/hip length) normally in a braid over her shoulder with owl/skylark clips

- wears glasses only when doing paperwork/homework since her eyesight was mostly fixed

- Before she left England she and Kyoya went to Gringotts and any and all magics but her own were removed

- There is a magic alley somewhere nearby...most likely hidden by a shrine

-Kyoya has very little magical ability but grim helps him with it since he never had proper training. What magic he has enhances his fighting and healing rate, he buys special tonfas that acts like wands.

-if Dino does end up falling in love with her, he freaks out a little about their age difference, but when grim learns about this she tells him she doesn't care...because he loves her and she him and that's all that really matters.

-Kyoya comes up with crazy/life threatening test for her suitor(s), and they have to beat him in a fight to gain his approval (Dino has better chances at this then the other guys)

-grim makes her brother bentos(which are delicious, and people start thinking when they first notice Kyoya carrying them that he has a girlfriend) and helps him with paperwork

-she takes weekend magic lessons...or over the vacations

-grim gains an unwanted fan club...that is very secretive and unofficial due to fear of being bitten to death

-so that no one from England that wishes grim harm can find/track her, the Hibari family adopts(blood adoption?) her and her name is changed from potter to Hibari...the Hibari family head to be like Kyoya's grandfather or grandmother(and his father deceased) and the goblins help hide her away...and a Japanese branch with the adoption ritual?

-goblins remove the horcrux...and then go hunting down the rest...they have special rituals to detect and destroy them (found out about the one in grim when remove magical bindings and blocks)

-grim is a metamorphmagus ...mainly for hiding her scars or hair...

-goblins or Japanese wizards have ways of fixing her malnutrition, but she will always remain short...4'7"...no taller than 5'3"

-kebishii acts like a little child sometimes due to some of the blocks side effects and her upbringing (she carries around a stuffed bunny or bird)

-she has dreams...like a seer (it was one of the things that was blocked)...Kyoya comforts her when she wakes up from them

-he finds her ridiculously cute (so does Dino for that Matter)

-kebishii runs away to Gringotts after receiving a letter from them about Sirius's will...and learns about her brother...who is then set a letter...Kyoya has been trying to find her for a couple years now, but with little success.

-you know if it's actually after Sirius's death that would make kebishii 15 turning 16 during the summer holiday...so unless hp timeline or reborn one changed or their ages she wouldn't be in Tsuna's class at school but the one above...this requires further thought

* * *

~Daily Life Arc~  
18-19 June: Reborn decided to waltz into Tsuna's life  
25-26 June: Gokudera's explosive entrance  
28-29 June: Yamamoto's Emo period and Lambo appears  
9-10 July: Bianchi appears  
12-13 July: Haru is introduced  
3 September: The EXTREME boxer makes his EXTREME entrance  
7 September: Hibari enters  
30 September: Tsuna "kills" (what was his name?)  
17 October - 18 November: I-Pin Enters  
3 December: Dino Enters  
30-31 January: Fuuta Enters  
10 March: Trip to the zoo  
3-4 March: Trip to Mafia Land  
28 June: Gianni (Is it how it's spelled?) Appears

~Kokuyo Arc~  
7-9 September: Start of Kokuyo Arc  
9 September: Hibari faces Mukuro  
(Same day): Tsuna's group enters the abandoned building

~Varia Arc~  
13 October: Squalo attacks; Basil appears  
(Same day): The guardians receive their half-rings  
14 October: Guardians begins their training (Cue pissed off Xanxus)  
18 October: Second faceoff between Tsuna & Guardian and Varia  
19 October: Sun Guardian's battle  
20 October: Lightning Guardian's battle  
21 October: Storm Guardian's battle  
22 October: Rain Guardian's battle  
23 October: Mist Guardian's battle; Chrome enters  
24 October: Cloud Guardian's battle; Mosca malfunctions  
25 October: Sky Guardian's battle

25-26 October: End of Varia Arc, start of Future Arc

Month after the end of the Future Arc when they return to present time, it's the Shimon Arc beginning

* * *

After the death of her godfather Sirius Black, Harry receives a letter from Gringotts about how they want to inform her about Sirius's will and other important matters. The goblins inform her that if she can't get to Gringotts by herself then they will send someone to escort her for the meeting/hearing. So she writes back that she has been locked into room at the Dursley's and that all her things have been locked away, but that she would appreciate someone coming to get her.

In the next few hours while Harry waits for the person/goblin coming to get her, Vernon comes home angrier than usual, since he has been fired from Grunnings (he also went out drinking, so he has come home drunk). Vernon then storms upstairs to Harry's room where he then takes his anger out on her blaming her and her 'freakishness' for him losing his job.


	8. A Different Route

Harry Potter x the Host

-A (female) harry ends up escaping the takeover by traveling far away, eventually she (due to exhaustion, and finding out everyone she knows[that still lived] are no longer themselves) is captured and becomes a host, but just like she fought of the imperious curse she fights her 'parasite'. She is able to keep her people a secret and her magic as well(the other magicals more or less committed mass suicide, since they couldn't stand the idea of being oppressed again, a few like harry remained but over time the fear got to them and their previous injuries as well, then forced harry to go and not return).

-Teddy may or may not have been with her (he would kind of take the role of Jamie from canon)

-harry ends up with Ian...Melanie and Jamie are there but Mel was never captured, they got away to the cave system with Jared before that could happen.

-which means harry is the one that Wanda ends up in...Or not

-harry fights done the 'possession' so roughly and totally that she destroys the 'parasite', of course this doesn't happen for a while since the change had to be made and harry had to 'recover'. Maybe a few days, so the parasite can think it has full control of for harry to realize what is happening, since she was put to 'sleep', and wakes up when they go to remove her scars, which were giving them trouble being magical wounds.

-so she suppresses her resident and destroys them kind of like a horcrux (Harry's power has grown over the years, and her magic doesn't like the idea of working for anyone but harry, so it helps harry fight back). There is a benefit to being a host even for a short while, besides the insertion mark on her neck, her eyes retain their glow/ring. Making it very easy for her to get around.

-when she realized she couldn't escape this time she hid Teddy(all she had left now) away and warded him in many protections(fidelious on a person), and with her magic protecting her mind, and occlumency therefore hiding all magic events(which includes Teddy's hiding place), they the parasites never find out about magic. Since all other magicals either died or have gone so far into hiding they will never be found again, and will probably pass away in their hiding holes. So the aliens never find out about magic, not even when muggleborns are born, since there is no more magic societies to teach them...harry made sure of this(along with her friends before they perished).

-harry then escapes going back to Teddy(somehow her magic physically expels the parasite without harming her, so it is truly only her inside her body again) the two of them then go off once more slightly easier this time(since harry now has the 'eyes' and doesn't have to pretend with her magic(Teddy uses his metamorphmagus skills). Harry uses a more advanced point me spell to find humans that are still themselves. This leads her to the caves, where on her way there she runs into Jeb and a few others, they 'capture' her not really believing her to be herself, but can tell she is different. Eventually she brings them around with her stories and magic.

-perhaps instead of finding the cave system so much later than the others she finds it near the beginning when they are only starting out, and she makes a friendship with Jeb, where she helps him get all he needs to start out, but can't stay since she has to make sure all 'magic' is destroyed or so far buried it will never resurface again, before it is found out, so she leaves and then comes back with the glowing eyes and Teddy.

-Ian after he comes around takes a real liking to her, though she is hesitant, and Teddy takes a liking to Ian, and it is eventually through Teddy that harry agrees to let Ian 'court' her, and they get together

-over the stories timeframe she helps them get 'alien' supplies, so they can live easier.

-not sure whether or not Burns will come in or not...since not much is known about him and his humans


	9. Fire Birds

_**Fire Birds**_

Harry Potter x One Piece

Fem! Harry

Phoenix! Harry

Animagus! Harry

MarcoxHarry

EWE-Harry disappeared after the war along with Hogwarts Castle

When the war was over a great many were dead, and Harry had to use a partial transformation to win and survive. Her magic went crazy, taking her, the phoenixes, and the school to the homeland of phoenixes - which was the one piece world.

The castle ends up on an island covered in phoenixes, and a few other animals, but any humans/people that lived there had all fled or perished over time.

The castle is rebuilt and Harry is made the leader, Fawkes is her right hand (wing/claw).

Set a few years before one piece canon. At least before Luffy sets out, but after Ace has joined Whitebeard. The timeline or ages might be adjusted.

Phoenix Island (unless a cooler name is thought up), is located in either the New World or the Calm Belt. And is a 'magical' island, which makes it 'unplotable', so no one except a select few even knew the island existed. And any that thought it did thought it was a myth like Skypia. Like in Rogers' time he and his crew found it and at that time there was a small village. The natives (the humans) were a lot like an ancient Indian tribe in both dress and tradition. They worshipped the Phoenixes, and their 'god' who was actually a human with wings and phoenix abilities (so Harry or Marco would be treated as 'god').

Perhaps i will actually keep the little village, and it would surround the castle/temple, but have it so only the chieftain can enter the castle.

So the Whitebeard pirates come across the island while out one day on their way to another, when they see it and have no idea what it is, but can see it has civilization. They decided to land and perhaps put it under their 'protection', when they land they are greeted by the warriors (the natives are kind of like Amazon Lily, but not all female). The natives escort Whitebeard and his commanders to the chief, who is in council with Fawkes, since their 'god' barely leaves the temple, but the natives still know god loves them, and does things for them. (Like making sure they have enough food and supplies to survive and that if any attacks or fights occur that if anyone is hurt that they are healed).

So Whitebeard and others go and meet with the natives where they agree to not attack any of the island dwellers, and to never speak of this island to others, in return for supplies. While this is going on the commanders (except Marco) go to get supplies and explore. Whitebeard and Marco remain in the chieftain's home to talk, Fawkes has been looking at Marco since he walked in and Marco finally asks why the bird is looking at him, Fawkes then trills and 'speaks', telling Marco how he is a phoenix and welcomed Marco to the island, even if his powers came from a fruit. The chief realizing that Marco is a man-phoenix, determines that Marco is one of their gods. Marco tries to deny the claim but the chief won't have it and soon the rest of the natives find out and start worshipping Marco, much to his dismay and his crew mates' amusement. The chief and Fawkes (who is secretly planning a coupling between the two 'gods') then demand to escort Marco to the temple. Whitebeard urges him on saying that he might learn something, so Marco goes and ends up being robbed in new clothes to fit his 'stature' and meets Harry, where he proceeds to fall head over heels in love. So the chief leaves, while Fawkes remains to 'watch' as Marco starts to flirt shamelessly with Harry, making her blush and turn red (much to Fawkes joy), and somehow Marco convinced her to come out of the temple to meet his crew mates and captain. (This takes a few days, in which Marco stays in the temple learning about Harry and phoenixes, and attempting to court her, while his crew restocks, and the natives plan a celebration for the presences of a second god).

The island could also be Marco's home island. And news arrives really slowly. But when they find out Marco is now a phoenix man, they demand he return for a celebration, and he becomes a god to them.

The chief demands (or begs) Marco to settle down, even for a little while, and preferably with the other 'god', so that their 'gifts' may pass onto their children. Marco doesn't get much say in the matter (neither does Harry), and a big celebration is thrown for the Marco becoming a 'god' and then for the marriage. Which the gods can't get out of due to traditions and such, but at least the two of them are good old friends, so they don't mind as much as they let on (and they've had crushes on each other for ages).

On the Moby Dick a cry goes out that something is approaching, whatever it is heads straight for Marco, who on instinct holds out his arm. A larger bird the color of flames has landed on his arm. It beginnings to trill and rub its face against Marco's cheek. Marco greets the bird, calling it Fawkes. He then precedes to ask what it is ding there. The bird – Fawkes starts to trill once more and 'sing', Marco nods along and asks questions periodically almost like he has forgotten everyone else present. Many of his questions are cut short, and he shows a great range of emotions, surprise to despair, Je even blushes and stutters at parts (much to the crews shock). Eventually the 'conversation' comes to a halt, and Marco turns to Whitebeard, "Pops, how would you like to come to a 'celebration' on my home island?" when Marco said celebration many could tell he was hiding something and that he was somewhat conflicted about this celebration. Many of the crew exclaimed, for Marco never really spoke of his home, or his life before he became a pirate. Whitebeard agrees and ask which direction they must go and what the island is named. Marco says they can't use a logpose, for his home has special qualities to it that makes it nearly impossible to get to, let alone find. He then goes on to explain that you need a phoenix to guide you, and here he points to Fawkes, who he introduces. Fawkes sings to the crew, and Marco goes onto explain that even though he has eaten the phoenix devil fruit he does not know if he could guide them without help, since he himself has not return home since eating it. Fawkes then flies above the ship to guide them, it takes about a week from where they are located in the New World to reach the island, which Marco reveals is simply called The Phoenix Isle. He also tells them about how the natives on the island have always 'worshipped' and protected phoenixes and explained how they even have 'gods' on the island, but doesn't explain what these 'gods' are. He looks somewhat resigned when he mentioned the 'gods', but not many noticed this outside of the commanders and captain. Marco also states that the gods rule the island, followed by two different 'orders', one made of the 'humans' which starts with the chieftain, then followed by the tribal elders, then the civilians, while the second order is made up if the phoenixes, which Fawkes just so happens to be the head of, as he is the oldest phoenix on the island. The rest of the Phoenix order goes from eldest to youngest. The humans and phoenixes protect each other, and that is how they have survived for so long, and also remained unknown to the world, but for a select few, who have left the island like Marco and started a life elsewhere. But even then people barely ever gain any knowledge of the Isles.

The island comes into view a few days later in the early afternoon, seeming to appear like mist that solidifies into an island, covered in forests, and a couple small villages, but is mainly dominated by an old castle on a hill at the center of the island. There are people on the shores awaiting the ship, they are all wearing tribal clothing; leather pants and 'skirts' most of the men aren't really wearing shirts, and if they are they are wearing leather vests, the woman have on similar clothing, though a great many are wearing either dresses or 'bikini' tops and skirts. All the people seem to have tattoos, and jewelry. A great many of them are carrying spears and other hunting weapons, there are few swords or guns. The Moby Dock releases a small ship, which carries the crew over to the shore, since the island doesn't seem to have a dock. They disembark, and the moment Marco touches land, he is swarmed by the locals, who all exclaim in happiness and joy at his return, they quickly drag him away heading towards one of the villages. And older man remains, he proceeds to greet the pirates and escorts them to the chieftain's house, Fawkes rest on his shoulder. Only Whitebeard and his commanders enter the 'hut' the other crewmembers that came ashore go in look of supplies and to explore. They are warmed that if any harm come to the phoenixes that there will be retribution. The locals scare the crew enough to make them nod rapidly and sweat in fear and agreement.

Upon entry to the hut the commanders and captain are shocked to see Marco on his back being smothered and kissed by a beautiful black haired woman, who is wearing much different clothing from everyone else (she is wearing a light blue kimono, with gold swirls all over), and they are even more surprised when they notice the black wings coming out her back. A throat is cleared, pulling the pirates out of their stupor and making the 'couple' stand up, though the winged woman is still hugging Marco. The pirates then notice that Marco is wearing different clothes, and that they are of a similar style to the woman, and that he is once more blushing up a storm. The throat clearer steps into the room, and reveals himself to be an elderly man, that has feathers weaved into his hair, and like the rest of his people is covered in leather and tattoos. He smiles indulgently at the woman, hugs Marco in greeting and turns to the crew, welcoming them to his home, and thanking them for coming for the 'celebrations'.


	10. Where the Heart Takes You

Yu Yu Hakusho & Harry Potter Crossover Story Idea

When Kuronue died after a theft gone wrong with Kurama, he was reincarnated after 500 years as a female Harry Potter. Who was named Harri (Jade? Lily?) Potter.

One year (or two) before she was born, Kurama escaped from Makai and merged his spirit with Minamino Shiori's unborn son. Shuichi/Kurama grew up like he did in the manga/anime; all the way up till a month? Before the Dark tournament.

Harri grows up much like her canon counterpart, with the exception of having 'dreams' of her past as Kuronue. Because of these dreams she was able to learn a great many things like; how to fight both hand to hand and with a kusagami (sp?). Though since she couldn't get her hands on a real kusagami, when the Dursley's would be out or at night, she would tie some sticks to a rope and practice katas that way. Since she had these dreams she always believed in the supernatural therefore she believed in magic. When her Hogwart's letter came she recalled once dreaming of goblins (Gringotts 2,500 years ago) and people in pointy hats. When Hagrid finally took her to Gringotts the goblins recognized her 'spirit/signature' but could not get her alone to talk to her so they then put Kuronue's plans into action that he made all those years ago in case of his return.

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter Crossover Idea

The story starts out with the death of Kuronoe, during his last heist with Kurama. Which was 500 years before canon, and 2000 years after the banishment of demons from the human world to Makai. So at his death Kuronue is 2,500 years old. He then goes onto be reincarnated 500 years later as a female Harry Potter who is called Harri. This Harri grows up much like her canon counterpart with the exception of 'dreams´ about her past life of Kuronue.

When Harri´s Hogwart's arrives she is over joyed to find out magic is real, and all the things she has done over the years and the things she saw in her 'dreams' were true and she could learn to do them herself.

Upon her arrival at Gringotts the goblins recognize her spiritual/magical/Yokai signature. But are unable to approach her due to Hargrid's presence. They attempt to send many letters but none go through, because Dumbledore put up a ward that wouldn't allow letters other than Hogwart's and later 'friends' through.

So Harri goes on believing her 'dreams' are just that dreams. They continued until she comes of age at 17 (also when she gains her magical inheritance).

When she goes to get her wand, she takes just as long, but when she grabs the holly wand (which is the last wand in the shop) it doesn't quite fit her, but she has to go with it. Ollivander could make her one, but she decides against this action, since it would take a long time, and she needs a wand quickly due to term starting the next day.

So the years go on much the same as canon, though Harris does start to notice how all the weird things happen to her, and always at the end of the year like a test. So she starts to become suspicious especially after third year. During her fourth year when Ron refuses to listen, and ten later tries to make up for his abandonment she refuses to associate with him any longer. Like how a demon has those trust issues, and I guess like an abused child. Though she is no longer friends with Ron she is with the twins, who like the way she thinks, and use a lot of her ideas as pranks (her dreams/memories). So when she wins the tournament reward, she still gives it to the twins and she will be the third partner/owner/shareholder of their future business (which is still WWW). Also during the ritual that happens in the graveyard, Voldemort does not gain any of her demon powers since they are still dormant to an extent. The only ability she has is a somewhat hypnotizing voice, which helps her convince people/creatures to do as she says.

So the years go on, (though the events of 5th and 6th hear are combined)and the horcrux and final battle happen, when Harri goes to face Voldemort and dies, when she ends up in the train station the one to greet her is not Dumbledore, but Koenma(since king Enma is away or too busy). Who tells her that if she claims the wand from Voldemort she will become the 'Mistress' of Death. And that he had stopped an old man that only wished to further mold her to his liking from greeting her at the 'crossroads'. Kodama then goes on to tell her about the horcruxes and Dumbledore's manipulations of her life, and how the only ones she could really trust with her secrets have already died, and that she must be very careful if she returns to life. When she hears this she is mildly surprised, but knew that sooner or later there would be no one left for her to confide in. Koenma says he must leave soon, and that she must make the choice to go forward or back. But before she can decide he says one more thing, that she needs to visit the goblins and hear what they have been trying to tell her for many years now and that, all of her questions and what she has been seeking will be answered and found if she goes to the goblins after her victory. So Harri says goodbye to Koenma and gets on the train that will take her back to life, and the battle ends exactly like it did in the canon, with her gaining full ownership of all of the deathly hollows and becoming master of death. When the light start to celebrate and after Harri has said goodbye to the twins (Fred didn't die) who were the only save ones to trust left, she left for Gringotts.

Upon her arrival at the bank she goes to an open teller asking if she could speak to someone about her inheritance. She is led to the office of the goblin king Ragnok, who is rather excited to finally meet and inform her of the things the bank has been trying to for the past couple years. While she is surprised to find out she is seeing the goblin king she goes with it. Upon her arrival at Ragnok's office the room is sealed and she and Ragnok are the only ones in the room. Ragnok gets right down to business telling how they've been trying to get her to come to the bank for years, but that they have been blocked by wards and such that were cast by Dumbledore. While she is shocked and outraged to hear the old man had gone that far, she puts it on holds because there is more she must know. Ragnok goes on to explain a great many more things to her such as her parents will, and the wills of Sirius and Remus, and what her inheritance will be upon her birthday. According to Sirius's wild he wanted to have her emancipated, which she decides to go through with (even though her birthday is in a few weeks, she would still have another year as a minor in the mundane world). Ragnok then goes on to tell her what will happen on her birthday, and all about how her 'dreams' are just memories from her past life, that were stored over time in the necklace she wore(the purple pendent, that he ended up dying for). So when she turns 17 she will go through a physical change that will start to heal all the damage done to her body over time, and that she will mature to the size she should have been and that of an adult female bat demon. Also she will grow wings and tail, as well as her ears becoming longer and pointier, and hair longer; but she can learn over time to hide/mask this change at make it look like she is fully human. Lie she can make her change to her real form that of a power boost like how Kurama later does in the manga/anime. After her upcoming change and the simulation of her memories is finished being discussed, Ragnok goes on to tell her about all the plans that they have been working on since the demons were banished to Makai all those 2,500 years ago. These plans are the direction Kuronue left behind, that he wished to be accomplished, which all have been to the best of the goblins ability. Firstly a wand was to be crafted using a hair from both Kurama's and Kuronue's head, and made from demon bones. The goblins were also to make a set of kusarigama made from the finest goblin medal, and the best enchantment they had. Harri is very pleased with both of them. And for once she got the reacting she always wanted from a wand(though she now has the elder wand, it wasn't made for just her in mind, but the elder wand will be a last resort kind of thing, like when she needs a lot of power). Ragnok also tells her on how their following of both Yomi and Kurama have been going, they lost Yomi's signature around the time Kurama said he died (even though we know he didn't actually die, his power was just depleted enough that their scanners in another realm could no longer track it, and then he went on to hide it completely.). They were able to keep track of Kurama to some extent and Ragnok tells Harri how it seems Kurama's physical body has died, but his spirit crossed over to the human realm somewhere in Japan some 17 years ago and went and mixed with that of an unborn child. They were only able to tell that he hasn't left Japan since, well except for that trip to Makai and the one or two before that to Koenma's place. Harri decides that she will go to Japan and search for Kurama. Ragnok then mentions it would be best that she stay in Gringotts, where no one can get her, and that they will get all her papers in order, such as the ones for an apartment near where Kurama's signature is being sensed, and that they will call Koenma so she can talk to him and hopefully get more information about the going on of Kurama and Makai. Ragnok suggest that she use their special time chamber to catch up on her studying. She agrees and then spends the next few days in the chamber (1 day outside equals one month inside) where she learns all subjects in mundane knowledge up to and through college, wandless magic, along with all subjects taught at Hogwarts and a few other magics that might come in handy later in life. She spends 12 days inside and comes out with no real physical change except that she looks healthier, not as malnourished as when she went in (the physical body can be injured and then healed in the chamber but will not age in the time chamber) since the goblins gave her potions to help fix the damage to her body and to help in her learning. She then goes to meet with Koenma and learns all about what Kurama has done since her death. Koenma decides that to fully erase her sins as Kuronue that if she does a favor for him then along with all the good she did in this life and her master of death total she will be pardoned and not sent to hell upon her final death. She agrees, as long as this favor won't hurt Kurama. Koenma then says that he would like her to participate in the upcoming dark tournament on Yusuke's team along with Kawabara, Heie, Kurama, and Genkai; as the sixth member the one where she can swap out with any of the others if they aren't up to it. She agrees. Koenma then leaves to go back to spirit world.

That night Ragnok takes Harri to a chamber where she can safely go through her inheritance/transformation. She goes through great pain, and her magic burst out of her and destroys her clothing and cuts up the floor and walls of the chamber. Her transformation finishes with wings and a tail bursting out of her skin and her height growing just a little along with her breast growing and her hair becomes longer. When Ragnok reenters the room, he sees her curled up on her side in a small puddle of blood and one of her wings wrapped around her and her hair splayed on the floor. He quickly brings a healer to fix any damage done to her during her transformation, and gets her all cleaned up. She takes a couple days to wake up, where upon her waking Ragnok has her go back into the time chamber to train in her reawakened powers and abilities, and to also work on transforming from her human form to her demon form. Harri then spends about another 12 days in the chamber, where she masters her transformations and most of her demon magic. By this time all of her papers have gone through and her house is now ready, so she takes the special transportation door that the goblins use to go between branches. Ragnok wishes her a safe trip and that if she ever needs anything the goblins will always help her. The only request she makes is for them to keep an eye on the twins and the going on of Britain. Ragnok agrees and sends her on her way, when she arrives in Japan the head goblin on that branch, immediately calls for Koenma. Koenma has Boton fetch Kurama and tells her, that he needs a good excuse for a couple of days.

Boton then goes to get Kurama, who has just gotten out from school, and tells him that Koenma wanted her to fetch him for a meeting. She tells him he needs to come up with an excuse, because she says he will be away for a few days, he then tells his mother that a group of his friends are going on a camping trip, for the weekend, and that they won't have phone reception, but that he will be safe, and see her when he gets back. So Boston takes Kurama to the Gringotts in Tokyo, all the while with Kurama asking where they are going and what does Koenma want with him this time around. But she just says it's a surprise, and he'll find out when they get there. When they arrived Kurama was surprised to find out they were in the magical alley, which he only knew of due to Kuronue stashing their loot their before the banishment of demons to Makai, and it being the only place they never robbed. Boton and Kurama are led to the heads office, where Koenma greets them and leads the two of them to an out of the way chamber (which just happens to be a smaller time chamber). When they arrive at the room, Koenma pushes Kurama inside and tells him to have 'fun', and quickly closes the door and puts the timer on for 4 days, which would be four months inside. The two of them quickly leave, and head back to the spirit world, since there business is done now, and Koenma doesn't need to see Harri again till the beginning of the dark tournament(where they will discuss Harri getting a box seat, that can hold 15 people, that she will share the cost of with Koenma).

So Kurama stumbles into the chamber, and when he looks up he sees a black(all most purple) hired girl around his age, that is wearing a loose pair of black pants, and a loose long sleeved black shirt and hoodie(that hides her figure). When he finally looks up at her face her finds that she looks oddly familiar, but he can't think of where from. Harri giggles at Kurama's face and knocks him out of his stupor by greeting him with "long time no see Yoko, I hope you've been well during my absence!" this once more surprises him, so he asks who she is and how does she know him. Her answer shocks him, "well, I'm hurt Yoko, I've only left your side for 500 years and you've already forgotten me! And here I thought we were as thick as thieves!" Kurama stumbles backwards and lands on the floor, he utters only one word "Kuronue?!" Harri then skips over to Kurama and leans down to look into his face, she smiles "that's right Yoko, have you missed me?" "But how?! You died! I saw it I buried your body myself!" "Really now Yoko, don't you remember what reincarnation is?" "You've been reincarnated?" "Yes and it only took about 500 years" Kurama sits up at this, with a hopeful look on his face, "can you prove that it really is you Kuronue?" Harri nods "of course" she pulls out her purple pendent and dangles it in his face "remember this, the thing I went back to get and died for?" she touches his face and wipes away his tears, Kurama is surprised to find out he was crying, "please Youko don't cry for me, I have a new lease on life, and once more get to be by your side. If you would allow me to be?" Kurama nods his head quickly "of course Kuronue! You don't have to ask! I'm so happy to have you back" he hugs her, pulling her in tight. "How I have missed you Kuronue, I thought I would not see you again. But how do you remember your past life, I thought it was impossible?" Harri then goes on to explain about how her pendent stores memories inside it and how it would go with her even in death. She then goes onto explain about her dreams and her new life as Harri Potter. So they swap stories of their new lives and the things that have happened since her death. They spend at least a day catching up, then Harri goes on to tell him how she is to help him train for the dark tournament, and that she will be joining his team. While he does not wish for her to fight he knows that it is her way of protecting him and paying back Koenma at the same time. So they spend the rest of their time in the chamber training, Kurama is then able to by the end of the training session to get partial transformations into his demon form, and he now has almost full control once more over all plants. Hey then leave the time chamber where Koenma and the Japanese goblin king greet them to discuss how they want to go about making it seem like Harri and Kurama have known each other for many years. They eventually decide that they will make it seem that they knew each other as little kids in elementary school, but that Harri had to move away when they were seven. To do this a nationwide spell will be cast that will male only the relevant people remember her, such as all those that were in Shuichi's elementary classes, their parents, and the teachers, but most of all Shuichi's mother Shiori. So the goblins put the transfer papers to Shuichi's school through for Harri, who will start the coming week, she will end up in Kurama's class, where upon seeing each other for the 'first' time in many years will both be happily surprised. And will then spend the entire day catching up with each other. Shuichi will then insist that she come home with him to see his mother, who will be so excited to see her again after a decade. Shiori will then make all these little comments about how she has become so beautiful and that she wouldn't mind if she became her daughter-in-law, this makes both Harri and Kurama blush and stutter excuses. But it also makes them realize that in this life there is nothing holding them back from pursuing a relationship together.

So during the following weeks leading up to the tournament Harri finally meets Heie, Kuwabara, and makes a trip to Genkai's so she can meet both her and Yusuke. Harri likes all of her future teammates, and it makes Kurama happy that she is gaining new friends. Also during this time Harri and Kurama train some more, on Kurama's transformations and toning down his attacks so he can have a trump card in the fights to come.

Also during this time it comes to their attention that Harri is still having 'dreams' but these new ones are more of premonitions, and some of them scare her terribly, and it seems she can only find comfort while with Kurama. Those two also discuss starting a relationship, that they know that if they do start one they would end up mating, where Harri would most definitely become pregnant soon after the mating and there's nothing to stop it except for not having intercourse, which will become harder to stop from happening the longer they go on. But they push forward, because they have always loved each other. They start out the human way with dates and a few demon ways thrown in such as Kurama bringing her gifts to show his ability to take care of and to provide for her. Shiori when she realizes that the two of them are seeing each other becomes really happy, and encourages them. She also invites Harri over for dinner a lot of the time, where they cook together. Harri is also pushing Kurama to tell his mother the truth before the tournament, because Harri doesn't like lying. He finally caves, so on one of the last days before the tournament Kurama sits his mother down and tells her all about his life as Yoko, and demons, and Harri and magic. Shiori takes it in stride, because to her Kurama is still her son, and she will always love him and she says much the same to Harri, and she forgives Harri for giving her fake memories, but thanks her for her honesty, and says that she still doesn't indo if she were to become her daughter, but that they be careful and try to hold off on the mating if Harri would really become pregnant till they think it would be safe for such an event to happen. (They told her about the mating ritual as well, so that she wouldn't be surprised.) Though Shiori would like them to be married beforehand if they could try.

So the day before they must leave for the tournament Harri rounds all of the girls up and tells them about the tournament and that if they want to see it she can guarantee them a safe place to watch from, which would be the box seat she is sharing with Koenma. They (Atsuko, Keiko, Shiori, Yukina, Shizune, and Boton) want to go so Harri tells them to meet her at her home the next morning so she can get them all safely to the island that the fight will be held on. Koenma will meet them there with George and will make sure nothing happens to them before the team arrives.

So the day of the tournament arrives, and the team arrives at the boat, where it goes much like in canon, but with the exception of Harri being there sitting next to Yusuke, making sure he doesn't get hurt. So when the demons attack while he's asleep she stuns them and sends them all flying, though Yusuke still reacts but ends up only hitting air and falling back to sleep. When they arrive at the hotel and Rinku makes his appearance with the cup, Harri in an uncharacteristic ends up glomping him due to him being cute, where much to his embarrassment he is presented to Kurama (who is mildly jealous since Rinku is being squeezed against her breasts). Finally when Zeru shows himself Harri reluctantly releases him. So during the first match Harri shows up down on the field, but leaves soon after when she decides she won't be needed, she waves at Rinku making him blush, and then leaves after wishing her team luck and giving a kiss to Kurama.(which makes the crowds comment more) the matches the continue just like in canon. Later she goes to Rinku and Chuu offering to heal them, they are surprised and want to know why, she simply says he likes their style. They allow her to heal them up, where she then invites them to her booth to watch the rest of the matches on the condition that they don't hurt the humans, or drink all of her booze either. Once more they agree, so the next day they watch on from the box, where Chuu and Atsuko get into a drinking contest (where somehow they convince Harri to join in, and she ends up winning and calling them a bunch of light weights to everyone else surprise).

During the rest period the team has she heals up all there injuries though warms Heie and Yusuke to be careful, since she couldn't fully heal the ones arm or refill the others spiritual reserves.

So Kurama and Heie end up being sidetracked much like in canon, so Harri joins the team in facing team Dr. Ichigaki, and her teammates don't realize she is drunk till the fight is over. But during the fight to make it 'fair' Harri stays on the side lines, and the rest goes like canon, with the exception of Harri healing the others a little more since they have to go right to the next fight with no break. She also quickly escorts the three fighters and their senses up to her booth so they won't have to worry about the demon spectators. So to allow her teammates a break she steps in, saying something along the lines of her taking care of the next team by herself, since she's gotten a little bored just sitting back and watching the rest of them fighting. While Kurama is not happy with her he allows it. So she goes and makes the rules with Jin, and when the 'medical examination' happens she isn't surprised and just states how she now has all the more reason to fight. So like canon she faces Gama first, where she wins much easier than Kurama did in canon, she still gets painted in his blood and there by frozen in place, but less injured(though Gama still dies, since Harri cut him up with her kusarigama). So she faces Touya who after finding out he uses ice quickly starts firing fire spells at him like maybe fiendfyre(which she gained control over during her training), though she makes it surround him and forces him to surrender, before she sets him on fire if he doesn't do as she says. So Touya surrenders and leaves the ring. Because she can still fight she stays in the ring and faces Bakuken, who releases his smell smoke screen, which just disgust Harri, so she quickly disposes of him much like Yusuke did, by sending him into the wall all beat up. So next up is Jin, who says much the same things he did to Harri that he did in cannon to Yusuke. And when he starts flying Harri gets really excited, and their battle becomes an aerial battle, where to keep her true identity under wraps she doesn't grow her wings, nut instead turns to smoke (much like Voldemort does in canon but a purple/white color instead) so the two of them are flying back and forth hitting each other and trying to make the other crash into the arena and pass out. But each time Jin tries to hit Harri with his vortex arm she just turns into smoke and disappears, and then hits him in the side or back with her feet. And when Harri starts to get tired of playing their game of 'tag' she confronts Jin and sends himmflying into the stands, where he ends up not getting back to the ring before the count is done, so the victory is Harri's. And like in canon the committee make the match against Jin void, so Rishou o's the next to fight and he gets slaughtered by Kurama, because he made some comments about Harri that pissed him off. And much like what she did the day before Harri goes to Touya and Jin and offers to heal them, they accept and claim two of the seats in Harri's box.

Harri then goes with Kurama and Heie to watch the other matches, and Kurama gets ticked off at Shishiwakumaru, who made some comments about Harri (he was flirting with her, though she doesn't recognize it as such). So when the rest of the team show up and Harri sees Pu, she automatically grabs him and starts cooing at him, much to Pu's pleasure and Yusuke's embarrassment. Her weakness of cute things has now been discovered by the rest of the team. So Yusuke is still called out by Genkai and that part follows canon.

Now while the girls are celebrating along with Kazuma and Heie, Harri drags Kurama into her room, where things get a little heated, but Kurama stops before they can go all the way, but they do pleasure each other to a great extent (and the only one who knows of them doing this is Heie who can sense/hear what they are doing).

So the semi finals begin and Harri takes the place of the mask and Yusuke. Which follow canon all the way up till Kurama's match against Uraurashima, the change occurs when Uraurashima pulls out his smoke, and Kurama starts to turn into Yoko, Harri senses what is happening and warms Kurama to not worry, this smoke will only help him. Kurama asks the same question he did in the manga, and the fight ends the same way as well, so it becomes Shishiwakumaru's turn and Harri ends up facing him, where the match goes much the same, though Shishi keeps flirting with her much to Kurama's annoyance. But since Harri doesn't have Genkai's rejuvenating technique, she still catches Shishi's sword and overloads it with a mixture of yoki and magic and blasts him away into unconsciousness. Onji's match against Kazuma follows canon, and since Genkai has returned by this point she faces Onji like canon, but no one knows that it is actually Genkai under the mask since she didn't have her unveiling like in canon. The rest of the matches go as planned, and when Genkai goes off to meet Toguro she lasses a little longer then in canon since she only fought Onji instead of both of her matches. And unlike on canon when Bui and Karusu approach Kurama Harri is with him and she stops Karusu from touching Kurama, which makes him interested in her. While this is happening Genkai is facing Toguro, and like in canon she dies, but Harri senses it and quickly goes to Genkai's side so that she can capture her spirit and keep it safe. When she arrives she finds Yusuke crumbled against a tree and Genkai's body on the ground, she quickly preserves Genkai's body and stores in away for safe keeping, while healing Yusuke and checking on Genkai's spirit. Harri after discussing things with Koenma goes back to Kurama to help him train, where like canon Kazuma finds them and the Suzuki with his items. While Kazuma goes and trains with his Harri is cautious about using the past life seed for Kurama, and builds a barrier that is similar to the time chamber to help train him in mastering his transformation so he won't need to use the seed, unless their training isn't completed in time. But luckily it is and Harri tells him that if he wants to he can drink the juice, but it is up to him. The finals begin with instead of Koenma filling in it is Harri (Koenma is up in the booth giving the girls extra protection). The matches basically go like they do in canon, AMD since Kurama decided to use the plant as an extra security when it wore off like in canon he still lost due to the ten count. The rest of the matches go like they do in canon, and when Yusuke finally defeats Toguro, Sakyoh goes through with his plans of blowing up the stadium but Harri tries to stops him(she had a dram the night before of this happening, but the reasoning why she did not know), and fails. But since she had a dream about it and since she put all their friends in the same booth she is quickly able to get everyone out of the stadium and to safety. And since everyone's wish is the same, the wish of having Genkai back alive with them is granted (with the help of Harri's master of death abilities, the task was much easier). So they all go home back to their lives, just waiting for the next adventure.

* * *

Dark Tournament

The Dark Tournament Stadium

The Dark Tournament (暗黒武術会, Ankoku Bujutsukai, translated as Dark Martial Arts Association), consisting of sixteen teams made up of five fighters each, is a dark martial arts competition held on Hanging Neck Island and is the setting for the second saga of Yū Yū Hakushō.

Teams

The following teams compete in the final holding of the Dark Tournament:

Team Urameshi

Team Rokuyukai

Dr. Ichigaki Team

Team Masho

Team Uraotogi

Team Toguro

Team Gokai Six

Spirit Warriors

Team Gorenja

Battles

Urameshi vs. Rokuyukai

Rules: One on One matches with the overall victory determined by getting the most points

Matches:

Rinku vs. Kuwabara - Winner: Rinku

Roto vs. Kurama - Winner: Kurama

Zeru vs. Hiei - Winner: Hiei

Chu vs. Yusuke - Winner: Yusuke

Handicaps: Yusuke asleep until after the third match

Win: Team Urameshi

Urameshi vs. Dr. Ichigaki

Rules: Three on Three battle royale. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter (Yusuke in the English anime version) must give up their bodies should they lose.

Matches:

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai (Masked Fighter) vs. M1, M2, and M3 - Winner: Team Urameshi

Handicaps: Both teams missing two fighters, Yusuke unable to use his Spirit Gun, Kuwabara distracted by a premonition he had regarding the background of M1, M2, and M3

Win: Team Urameshi

Urameshi vs. Masho

Rules: One on One elimination matches until all of the opposing teams' available members are unable to compete

Handicaps: Kuwabara was injured, and Hiei and the Masked Fighter were ruled unable to fight

Matches:

Kurama vs. Gama- Winner: Kurama

Kurama vs. Toya- Winner: Kurama

Kurama vs. Bakken - Winner: Bakken

Yusuke vs. Bakken - Winner: Yusuke

Yusuke vs. Jin - Winner: Double Loss

Kuwabara vs. Risho: - Winner: Kuwabara

Win: Team Urameshi

Urameshi vs. Uraotogi

Rules: One on One matches, which are determined by the roll of a six-piece dice. Each face represents a team member, plus a free space.

Matches:

Hiei vs. Makintaro - Winner: Hiei

Hiei vs. Kuro Momotaro - Winner: Hiei

Kurama vs. Ura Urashima - Winner: Kurama

Kuwabara vs. Shishiwakamaru - Winner: Shishiwakamaru

Genkai vs. Shishiwakamaru - Winner: Genkai

Kuwabara vs. Onji/Suzuki - Winner: Suzuki

Genkai vs. Suzuki - Winner: Genkai

Handicaps: Yusuke and Masked Fighter were absent for the beginning matches. The Masked Fighter was drained of all her strength.

Win: Team Urameshi

Urameshi vs. Toguro

Rules: One on One matches with the overall victory determined by getting the most points, the Team Captain match however, would be granted two points instead of one point due to the presence of four team members instead of five for both teams.

Matches:

Kurama vs. Karasu - Winner: Karasu (won posthumously; was killed in the fight but as Kurama was down for more than 10 counts first, the match went to Team Toguro)

Hiei vs. Bui - Winner: Hiei

Kuwabara vs. Elder Toguro - Winner: Kuwabara

Yusuke vs. Younger Toguro - Winner: Yusuke

Koenma vs. Sakyo - Winner: Koenma (Since both Sakyo and Koenma were only there to fill up space for their Teams to compete rather than fight, Sakyo bet his life and match on Yusuke and Toguro's, essentially making their fight worth 2 points.)

Handicaps: Team owner will die if their team loses

Win: Team Urameshi

Staff

Committee

The tournament is headed by a committee, who, consisting of several wealthy humans, creates the event's rules and oversees each individual match to determine its legitimacy. Possessing limitless power in all event circumstances, the committee has the final word on every major tournament decision, including the outcome of all fights. In addition, it is the committee's job to award the tournament's winners with a granting of one wish, which is considered the grand prize of the event. Like all affiliates of the dark tournament, the committee is extremely corrupt, often abusing its authority to overturn fair decisions by the referees, including multiple instances at the expense of Team Urameshi. Despite their corruption and greed, even they were disgusted by Sakyo's plan to open the gate to the demon world, and swore to stop him, though were killed by Toguro.

Every year, special guests are invited to fight in the tournament. Although it may seem to be an honor, it is quite the contrary. These guests have no choice in the decision of fighting, and if they are absent in the tournament, they are written on a kill list and will be murdered by an assassin.

Referees

The first referee, Koto, watched the matches and started the ten count should a fighter fall. During the finals and the semi-finals, she acted as an announcer.

The second, Juri, took over for Koto when she was "promoted" during the finals.

Prize

The prize for winning the tournament was one wish for each person on the winning team.

The Toguro Brothers wished to be converted into demons of the highest class (though they were technically B class), while Genkai wished to never be a part of such a tournament again. The wishes of the other two members are not revealed.

Team Urameshi collectively wished for the resurrection of Genkai, which Koenma granted.

Destruction

Sakyo had bet his life on Team Toguro's victory, while Koenma bet his upon Team Urameshi. When Yusuke and his team won the finals, Sakyo was true to his word. He activated a self-destruct protocol on the arena, which collapsed and killed him in the process.


	11. Just Another Fish in the Sea

Harry Potter x One Piece

Fem! Harry

Mermaid! Harry

HarryxZoro/Sabo

-Creature inheritance (normally at age 16) from Potter family

-Her hair is long (like to her butt or just below) and is black, she normally keeps it in a braid

-After her inheritance her hair gains 'feathers' that are red, like her mother's hair or like Fawkes the phoenix's feathers. The feather could also be different shades of green.

-The feather occur because the phoenix tears and basilisk venom finally kick in

-So she has feathered hair and healing tears (and a talent in healing once she learns the skill/knowledge), her skin (and scales) are more resistant to injury (and magic, or haki attacks), her eyes are also now snake like in appearance along with that second eye lid thing (which helps conceal her ability to kill with a look)

-Her tail is going to be mostly black but in certain lights it shines red like flames or green depending on what feather color I go with. Her fin is also feather like in appearance (or it is torn and shredded, rough) but unlike Shirohoshi she doesn't have a waste ruffle, so her skin turns/shifts right into scales

-she has no scars

-Since I'm having it where sometime before Sirius's death he sneaks her out to Gringotts to be examined (because though the order tries hiding things, they are in his house so he hears all), the goblins gave Sirius a special portkey that would take them right into one of the offices (that had time flowing differently)

-they (the goblins) do a blood test to figure out if she is actually herself, and if there are any blocks on her or other unwanted things (like a horcrux).

-So they find out about the horcrux and have it removed (goblins have a method or removing the soul piece and placing it in an animal or another inanimate object to be destroyed), then her blocks are removed one by one, so they can quickly and efficiently take care of any side effects that might occur.

-She ends up having an innate animagus ability (which will help with her mermaid inheritance), a slight metamorphmagus (helps with her eyes and [skin pigment?] scales) ability, and when she is taught she is going to be able to pick up things quickly (the theories and knowledge, the physical skills she would still have to practice)

-there was also a spell or two that messed with her rationality and ability to think, and not be overcome with her anger

-The blood/inheritance test also told what kind of inheritance she would receive, and if it was a creature inheritance then the goblins had a method of inducing it (for secrecy or safety), and the Potter's have been coming to the goblins for generations for just that

-So Sirius urges her that it would be best to go through with what the goblins suggest (he admits he has a feeling he won't be able to help her in the coming future, and he wants her to be safe)

-The goblins take her to a special room where they strip her of her clothes and put her into a large tub (not as big as the prefects bath at Hogwarts but bigger than normal ones), they feed her a potion, as a team of goblins start chanting around her, since she is scared Sirius holds her hand through the process, it takes a while and is slightly painful (kind of like an itch you can't scratch and a mild burn allover) and when it is done she has her new and improve appearance

-She no longer needs glasses, her eyes more bright and now snake-like, she no longer has scars, her complexion is smoother, her face more regal, her hair now has feathers naturally growing from her scalp, she gained some muscle mass, you can't see her ribs/bones, her hands and feet look dainty, her figure is that of a woman (more like Nami or Robin), she has a black sea serpent tail with rough fins along and at the end of it, she is attractive in an exotic way

-Since she has come into her inheritance she now has certain options:

A) She can learn to become human (quickly at that since she'll have to go back to Grimmauld place soon and then to school) and then carry on with how her life has been going, she would have to associate with those who have been manipulating her

B) The goblins can send her away to where there are people (merfolk) like her. No one would be able to find her, she would have a fresh start, and they can even have Sirius go with her. The goblins have an island in this other world that is well hidden where they would send her and teach her about her new world and help her survive.

-Obviously she chooses option 2, especially if Sirius can go with her

-So she remains in Gringotts while Sirius returns to collect her and his things, he does so quickly and quietly before he is back in the secret room, they both write letters to Remus, that is spelled so only he can read them, explaining what they found out and what they have done, they ask for his forgiveness, and inform him that if he asks the right questions when he next visits the bank that the goblins might 'show him the way'

-Sirius cleans out their vaults (Black, Potter and Peverell [though Peverell might not happen, since it's before Deathly Hollows]), puts the money in a multi-compartment trunk along with all their other possessions (clothes, books [he also packed up the Black library], heirlooms, and personal effects), the money will go towards their new lives and help fund the goblin nation in the other world (they do leave some money in an empty vault for if anyone comes looking)

-Before they can leave Harry (change name) must recover and since Sirius can't be seen, the goblins send out runners to gather and buy them 'supplies', which range from every possible potion ingredient imaginable, more books on every subject (Harry is still learning), more clothes, food for Hedwig , ingredients for foods they might not find available where they're going, camping supplies, and basically anything else they can think of (even some weapons, though there were already some of those in the family vaults)

-Soon enough Harry has recovered enough to travel, and the wizarding world has discovered that she has disappeared (the order has also realized that Sirius is gone as well), and two wills have been written for the public (this is where the left over money is going towards)

-The goblins open their portal and Sirius steps through carrying Harry with their trunks shrunk in their pockets (or in Harry's case shrunk and attached to a necklace), the world around them looks blue in all different shades imaginable, but they keep walking till they arrive on the other side, where they are greeted by more goblins

-Sirius hands over a letter from the England Goblin explaining everything that has recently happened (along with pass events), the two are welcomed and are quickly settled so that they may recover sooner and become 100% once more (more for Sirius than Harry)

-The new world is explained to them in depths, beginning to end (including the blank period that is only talked about on ponlyogriphs) they are taught the few languages of the world, along with the codes used by the government, which is then explained to them

-they reside on the hidden goblin isle for maybe about 2 years, learning the ins and outs of the Grandline (the island is located in the new world, more towards the end, near the redline, so they could easily head to the four blues), where Harry now 17, and an adult decides she wants to set out and explore, make friends, and possibly build a family

-Sirius decides he will remain on the island with the goblins but that he will keep in touch (since they do receive the newscoo and they have Hedwig and a few other owls/birds for messengers)

-in the two years they have been there, Remus has sent through a letter saying that he has found someone (Tonks) to the twos excitement and that the war while on going is more in the lights favor but is currently stagnant, he also mentions that he is thinking of proposing soon, and that if it becomes worse and the light starts to lose that the goblins will allow he and his future wife and possible child through (which is what later happens, after Harry has left on her journey)

-Also sometime while harry is away adventuring a woman washes up onshore (which shouldn't be possible, not with all the wards the goblins have), but surprisingly the woman has magic, and the goblins allow her to stay (she can't remember much) and she and Sirius fall in love and start their own little family on the island (might take a canon character that 'died', like Nico Olivia?)

-So Harry leaves when she turns 17, she has a magic bag that is bigger on the inside, and her necklace trunk, she has everything she could possibly ever need (even some belis! So she doesn't have to use her galleons, which being pure gold are worth a lot), and she has regained the use of human legs, her mermaid ability is now more or less a partial animagus transformation for her (she can turn into a sea serpent [basically a sea king]), so when she goes out into the world many will think it's a zoan devil fruit ability

-Her appearance has not changed much since her inheritance, the only major difference is that she has gained some muscles (not very obvious ones), and she is a little taller (she'll never go over 5"9', even with goblin healing)

-Her clothes will mainly go between a black dress with straps that lie on her upper arms, that is either floor length or goes to just above her knees, her other normal/usual outfit is a pair of jean(s) (shorts) and a t-shirt with a cartoon animal on it (normally a bird, serpent, or dog/wolf), or sometimes she wears long sleeve button down shirts, her coat(for winter islands) goes to below her knees and looks like her scales (though it's made of fleece or whatever they make thief clothes out of), she is normally barefoot, when she does wear shoes they are either black combat boots, green/red heels, or a pair of flats, she always wears a multi layered chain belt (that she can use as a weapon, there is a blade on the one end that looks like decoration [looks like a feather])

-she leaves by swimming in her seaking form for safety (she goes through the calm belt towards the blues [let's say East]) though she does have a shrunken boat for when she arrives in safer waters

-It takes her maybe a week at most to reach the Blue seas, where she then spends the next few months exploring, going counter directional (North, west, south, then finally East), she passes through the calmbelt when possible (but mainly she has to take Reverse Mountain)

-When she arrives in east blue she camps out on a 'deserted' island to rest, the island is actually inhabited by Gaimon and the animals that live there, and this is where Luffy and 'crew' find her (which is only Zoro and Nami)

-While she is there she befriends Gaimon and the animals, much like Luffy does, but since she is only there a few days she doesn't offer to look at the 'treasure' chest, she can 'sense' that someone will be coming who will do just that for him

-Canon events then follow (they were the same before this point as well, I can't think of anything I really want to change [Maybe while she was traveling, she ran across the Revolutionaries and met Sabo? And became his friend, and so now she writes letters to him too]) with a few changes to add Harry into the mix

-I think she will be a jack all trades kind of person (like she knows languages and history, healing [both magical and normal], she knows how to navigate [by the stars, and logpose], she can fight with a sword and shoot a gun [though she normally uses her Whip belt or a kusarigama], and she can play the flute [she kept the one Hagrid made her and has gotten new ones over time], she knows how to cook, and she can fix things), but once she feels she can trust the straw-hats completely (after Arlong park?) she slowly reveals magic to them which only enhances her jack-of-all trades position, though Luffy would probably say she's his magician (which would just make her smile indulgently at him, like a big sister)

-She gets along with Zoro easily, and he her (This might be the pairing, but I kind of like that idea of her befriending Sabo, so he's an option [have to wait and see what happens in the manga though, otherwise there won't be any real romance till after the time skip, less I write in letters])

-Alabarna will be a nightmare for her, since she's basically a mermaid, good thing she packed lots of water and other provisions in her magic bag!

* * *

-After the time-skip she would be 20, cause of her being around 17 and 1/2 when she meets up with Luffy and pals

-During the time skip she has grown a few more inches, so she is now around 5"6' (5"9' in heels) and will grow no taller, her hair is just as long, but like her childhood is now braided, her feathers stick out like they are accessories, and she wears a bandana, her clothes are no longer black, they are now more whites, gold and yellows, she still swaps between long and short dresses and tees and shorts/jeans, all her shoes (when she wears them, which is even less than before) are matching flats(sandals) or heels (to make her feel taller), she still has her 'belt'

-she like the others landed on an island where she could/would get stronger (which kind and how so, I don't know yet, perhaps it is on the goblin island), but either way she can use apparition to go to previous islands (which she does do every now and then to see Sirius or even to visit Sabo (could use that for romance?)), so it would be easy for her to go places

-I feel like she would learn more advance magics, and work on her physical strength and her transformations, like to augment her strength she partially transform (like she'll grow scales, like the dragon force from fairy tail), like she learns more about runes that she can use for attack and traps like she learns to write then quickly, and well she learns wandless magic (she is tired of losing her wand, when she does fight with it), maybe goblin magic? Which is like wandless and aimed more towards safeguarding/protections and war

-perhaps she lands where there are merfolk/fishmen that teach her fishman karate, like she ends up where Jimbei is (after Marinford, and after he leaves Luffy), I don't know if Kuma could have sent her to Fishman island, since its underwater. But she could learn the karate and how to better control her transformations to help give her diversity in fighting and strength

-I want her to like be able to scream out torrents of water or maybe make whirlpools (either before or after the time-skip)


	12. Restart, With a Heart of Ice

Harry Potter x Teen Wolf

Fem! HarryxBoyd (?)

-Fem! Harry called Harri (for now), maybe use Viscaria? Or another flower name.

-Ice skater Harri

-She moves to beacon hills after an accident, where her aging is thrown backwards, or after/before the Triwizard Tournament Sirius gets her out of England

-Making her 14/15, which is a freshman, which would then make her the same age as most of the pack

-She leaves everything and everyone behind, with few exceptions (Remus) so she can be kept safe

-She catches up in regular schooling (either with help of goblins magic, or potions. Maybe she had some blocks removed that affected her memory)

-And starts at Beacon Hill high, and continues magic lessons by homeschooling (or maybe a nearby/floo travel school)

-Maybe she uses a time-turner

-She needs a hobby and takes up ice skating and dance

-The ice skating is how she meets Boyd, the quiet boy, and since they both like their peace and quiet they become good and quick friends

-She isn't always at lunch but when she is she would sit with him

-Maybe her schooling is split between magic and regular like a duel enrollment student, so she would be at the high school only certain days of the week?

-Somehow Sirius becomes friends with Deaton, who then helps teach Harri, he thinks she would make a nice Emissary

-In return for these lessons, she helps out with his work and duties (both within and without the clinic)

-Teen wolf canon events occur, and when it comes time for Derek to bite Boyd, or when Boyd is asked about the getting the bite

-Harri over hears or Boyd ask her about the possibility of such a thing happening, and Harri sensing something more to the question gives a straight answer

-About it would give him power and maybe a pack, a family, more friends, but that his life would never be the same, that he would be in danger that it is quite possible that he would be hunted and killed

-But she tells him is it happens and he can choose it, if it is what he wants that she will always be there for him, and can trust her with his secrets

-So Boyd explains to her that someone actually did offer him the bite, and she looks at him, right in the eye, completely serious, and tells him to think about it and what she said

-Boyd goes forward with the bite and Harri confronts him soon after, she can tell he is different, she can feel it in the air, she drags him home with her (he's never been before, though he has met Sirius)

-She sits him down and tells him to tell her what happened, and if he is alright, he does so and when he finishes, Harri isn't surprised

-She then informs Boyd that since he is now a supernatural/magical creature she can let him in in all the secrets of the world, she tells him of magic


	13. A Fairy Amongst Us

_**A Fairy Amongst Us**_

Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

Fem! Harry

Harry is Evergreen

Harry (Evergreen) xElfman

Fairy! Harry

De-aged! Harry

2 years younger than canon! Evergreen (that would make her 18, the same as Elfman)

-Elfman joins guild when he is 12, he is 18 in canon

-It isn't stated when Evergreen joins, just that it was when she was a child

After the war Harry's health declines greatly, but no one is really left to make sure she stays healthy. She remains in one of her family estates, most likely Potter Manner or something.

Then one day she just has enough and goes to Gringotts, where the goblins lead her to their 'king' Ragnok. Who upon seeing her appearance (Which is that of a 19-20 something young which that looks much too old and frail for her age) gives her an offer, she really can't refuse. (Harry has also made things up to the goblins by this point).

He offers her a new start somewhere, where no one will know her but the goblins that live there. Harry agrees seeing on benefits.

So she makes a will, stating that upon her passing, which one of her ancestral homes shall become an orphanage for magical children, and another will become a school for pre-Hogwarts or other magical schools, that will also teach mundane studies. And finally a third house will become a safe haven for magical creatures and supply them with any necessary treatment and shelter they might need. She also states that is Luna Lovegood (one of her last remaining friends) would oversee the three places, then she would be most happy and relieved. She also leaves behind enough money for any future magical orphans tuition for school (either Magical or mundane). The goblins as stated in her Will, will be overseeing the projects.

They then take her to a special chamber that only they know of, where they have her take potions to hopefully restore her health, and the expand her knowledge of Earth, and then give her even more knowledge of Earthland, and it's counterpart Edolas. They then somehow make a clone of her body, which they put into her home that 'dies', which sets off her Will. (Luna obviously knows that Harry isn't actually dead, but has been freed). Then after Harry's body has settled in the new knowledge and regained some strength they de-age her, turning her into a two year old. Then for the next '2-3 years', she practiced Earthland magic, mainly Fairy-magic, and controlling her eyes, which she inherited from the basilisk venom - called Stone Eyes, she also learns Light-magic. The goblins during this time has sent word ahead to Earthland to a friend that lives there, who has agreed to escort Harry and to look after her when she leaves their village. This friend is named Makarov. The goblins have also been moving/transferring Harry's wealth to a vault in the goblin village in Earthland, so her money, heirlooms, books and other belongings are being taken and hidden away from the Earth magicals, all but the buildings and some portraits and whatever money is left for the school/orphanage/clinic is transferred. So Harry now physically the age of a 5 year old has enough strength to go 'across', she does so with a goblin escort. She is welcomed warmly by the village, who teach her even more things about her new home and how to survive in it, while they wait for Makarov to arrive. It takes maybe half a year for the news to reach Makarov, and for him to arrive at the village to meet the young fairy.

Upon meeting and getting to know Harry, who no longer wishes to be called such, and has been bequeathed with the new name Evergreen by Makarov (evergreen stands for renewal and vitality, along with being strong and steady). Harry/Evergreen loves her new name and hugs Makarov and proceeds to call him Uncle and sometimes Grandfather, for that is how he treats her. Makarov decides to invite her to his guild, but first wishes for her to visit Tenrou Island, the home of fairies and to meet Mavis, Evergreen quickly agrees, having never really met another fairy before. They bid the goblins goodbye promising to visit at least once a year if possible. The two head to Tenrou where upon arrival Ever's magic reacts to the island and sends her straight to Mavis' grave, where Mavis' ghost proceeds to greet her, claiming Ever as her 'child' (descendent), Makarov is surprised but makes no comment allowing Mavis to talk and explain things to the two of them. Mavis then proceeds to teach and instruct Ever in the three ancient Fairy spells, that the guild is known for, telling Makarov that even though she is physically a child her mind and magic are well passed her years and that she can handle it. Mavis also states that he can trust Ever with his secrets, she will never judge him, for he is giving her a home and a family, things that Ever has always wanted. It takes Ever about a week to learn the three magics (though not to perfection). Mavis claims she is proud of her and gives her an old journal to study and learn from in the coming years (it's a book about Earthland fairies and their magics), Ever enthusiastically agrees and happily goes with Makarov to Magnolia to meet the guild, to meet her new family.

The years go by with Evergreen climbing the ranks, she also befriends both Freed and Bixlow sometime during this time and Laxus (which was a request from Makarov). The four of them become the Thunder-God Tribe and its leader, and go on many adventures overtime.

Eventually canon events occur including the Battle of Fairy Tail, which Ever had warmed Makarov about due to being so conflicted about it, both not wanting to lose her friends (who have become like brothers to her), nor her guild mates (her family). So she confers with Makarov and tells him of Laxus' plan all the while crying. Makarov comforts her and forgives her. Events then once more proceed like canon. Eventually we get to the part where Elfman and she gets 'together' after much teasing being done to them.


	14. Came in With the Wind

Came in with the Wind

Harry Potter x Teen Wolf

Fem! Harry Potter x Derek Hale

MOD! Harry

Peverell! Harry

Starts season 2, right after Derek becomes alpha

Harry moves to Beacon Hills and becomes the English teacher (before Ms. Blake, who will probably still exist, just won't be English teacher, though I could have Harry go on maternity leave…)

Harry may or may not be the Master/Mistress of Death

When people ask her why she came to Beacon Hills, she'll just say she was blown in with the wind.

Since it is only season two when she arrives, the 'pack' isn't as suspicious, and the nemeton hasn't been 'activated' yet, so that 'beacon' isn't the reason for her arrival.

After the war she goes traveling, to anywhere and everywhere. She learns all kinds of things, languages especially. She also decided during her traveling years that she would catch up on her mundane studies, which she did with flying colors all the way through university (she did a lot of online classes).

Along the way she also picked up some healing techniques, and ways to make technology work with magic (because she needed to use a computer for school, and she has a lot of magic to go around).

She also finally becomes an animagus, either a raven/crow or a grim. A grim is more likely to have happened, and with how Derek evolves in season 4 into a full wolf, would be more convenient. But both animals have something to do with death either way.

Either Harry's or Derek's ages will have to be adjusted, since Harry was born in 1980, and Derek turned 15 in 2003. Which would make her 23 in 2003.

Derek was born 1988, so he's canonically 8 years her junior. Canon for teen wolf starts in 2011, which would make Derek 23 and Harry 31. I want Harry to be around 21-22, so she can be born in the 1990's ten years after her original birthdate. So that should make her 21,

Junior year for the gang starts August 14, 2011 (Season 3A); Season 2 starts on February 21st. That means season two takes 6 months. So Harry and Derek could build a relationship in that timeframe, and she could technically have maternity leave by then…. Maybe instead of having her teach English she teaches Latin. Which would mean the gang would/could come to her for translations of the bestiary.

I want Harry to be friends/associates with Deaton and Morell, like first name basis. Like maybe over her years travelling she ran into other druids and magical/supernatural creatures, so she started building her own bestiary. And maybe she learned or picked up the ways of the emissaries, so when she arrives in Beacon Hills, she senses the 'magic' from the Vets and goes to investigate.

I want her to have a pet, maybe Crookshanks, like Hermione could no longer take care of him, so Harry gains ownership of the cat. And uses him as an excuse to visit the veterinary. Which introduces her to Deaton (and maybe Scott), and that's where/how they become friends, and maybe Deaton starts teaching her the finer details to being an emissary. (But only after he confirms she is no threat only a boon.) Which is what she will become for the 'McHale' pack.

Harry could come in before Scott is bitten (which is January 9th 2011), and start teaching Latin then, (Derek returns to Beacon Hills on Jan. 11th) but she would only be 20. And I think she should have at least four years of university. Even though she was doing grades 4/5-12 and college. Perhaps she used a time turner and some wit-sharpener potions.

All the events in the Harry Potter books happened, well except the romance between Harry and others, she had crushes but never dated, a lot of people who showed interest in her were just after her fame, fortune and power, not herself. (For the Yule Ball she just went with Neville or Ron as friends.)

Since Beacon Hills High School doesn't canonically have a Latin class, let's have it where it is added into the curriculum, perhaps as an elective, maybe Harry also teaches some other languages that she picked up, like Bulgarian/Russian, Greek/Italian, African/French, and Korean/Chinese. She was always interested in languages, so she spent years learning all that she could, mainly by reading a writing, she didn't really get to see if she was actually any good at speaking them till she met people that were born speaking these languages. (She also knows Spanish.)

So the classes she teach are different languages and are electives, but since most colleges require a language she teaches a lot. Of course there are teachers for the main languages like French and Spanish (Morrell teaches French.)

Perhaps with the use of a time turner her age is affected from long exposure, so she could technically be 21/22 physically/mentally when she starts teaching, but legally she would be only 20/21. I think she will start teaching the August/September before season one, which would be 4/5 months before Scott is bitten, and Derek returns to BH. This way her character is firmly placed. Which would allow more time for her and Derek to get together.

I think I want Harry to be Derek's mate, like when he returns to BH her can smell her all over the place, and her scent drives him crazy and he just has to follow it and fine out where this delicious smell is coming from so he can rub it all over himself. It takes him a few days, since the paths run across each other a lot, but eventually after returning to the school a bunch of times he finally catches the source, which is Harry. He is surprised at first, since he wasn't really think it was a 'mate' scent. He then spends another few days watching Harry (which Harry kind of senses herself), and finally builds up the courage to approach her and ask her to coffee or lunch. Harry is surprised that this handsome guy is asking her out, but after some thought she agrees, she can see in his eyes he means her no harm (which helps her decision, and thank goodness she finally learned non-aggressive legilimency).

So the two start dating, Derek knows she is his 'mate', but has yet to tell Harry such or that he is a werewolf (even if he has good control). Harry's magic can sense a deeper connection to Derek, and can tell he hasn't told her everything, just like she hasn't told him she is a witch (emissary in training). But the truth will come in time, and they will reach 'phase two' of their relationship when Derek becomes an Alpha (February 18th), his instincts to build a pack is much too strong for him to resist. So he and Harry have sex, where he ends up biting her (but she won't turn, he gives her a mating mark, not a changing mark, and well her magic fights/destroys any wolf 'venom' that would have started the change), and well ends up pregnant. Harry's magic accepts the mating bond completely and by magic the two are married (Gringotts sends a letter of recognition), and by werewolf standards they are mated, which is basically the same thing.

A while before this point Derek and Harry come clean about themselves, Derek about being a werewolf, and Harry about being a witch (though by now I like to think of her more of a sorceress). Like maybe around when Kate shoots Derek with the wolfsbane bullet (January 28/29th). The bond between the two of them has grown (they've been together for 20 days according to canon, so I might move that around, and make it longer, like have Scott get bitten earlier in the year like October/November, which 2/3 months ahead of schedule. But would then make Derek and Harry dating at least 2 months), they have learned much about each other's pass, though each were told edited versions (one without magic, and the other without wolves and hunters). So when Derek is shot, Harry can sense that something is wrong, which leads to her tracking him down at the animal clinic with Stiles and Scott (it took her awhile since he was moving around trying to escape and hide from Kate, then driving with stiles, and waiting for Scott to get the bullet.) Derek had actually gone to the school in search of Harry, but since Stiles and Scott came across him first, the events played out that way. When Harry arrives the trio is leaving, but when she sees that Derek is alright she embraces him. They then go back to her house (which is actually only a little apartment. Remember Derek doesn't really get the Loft till season 3A, though the loft was purchased between season 2 and 3A, so between April 9th and August 28th)

March 6th or slightly before, but after March 3rd Boyd becomes a wolf. March 2nd Erica take she bite. February 21st/22nd Isaac is bitten. Jackson is bitten on February 18th. Lydia is bitten by Peter on February 18th. Scott was bitten on January 9th.

So Derek has now made his mate pregnant (he could smell it), but he still needs a bigger pack (to better protect his pregnant mate and territory), he discusses with Harry about needing a beta (or three) and how Scott doesn't trust him, and that he mind of bit Jackson in his new alpha status high. (Harry makes sure to talk to Jackson when she next sees him, somehow she convinces him to talk to her and to let her explain things to him. Jackson can already kind of sense that Harry is important though he is a little confused.) Harry does discuss with Derek some potentials, which he has seen around, and he wins her over, because she knows that even though they (Isaac, Boyd, and Erica) will be hunted they might be happy. Derek bites the trio, and then introduces them to Harry properly (along with Jackson), though they are new wolves they can tell she is their alpha's mate and that she is expecting (even if that part still confuses them). Harry mothers the whole lot of them, especially Isaac who she can tell grew up similar to her (the abuse). Harry calls Isaac her baby much to his embarrassment.

I think I'll have Derek buy the loft around this point (Harry's condition helps makes him decide that, her apartment is much too small), and he and Harry start to have the old Hale house rebuilt so it can be lived in again (Harry will make sure to spell it so it can't be burnt down again.)

The Hale pack becomes a family, though Jackson still has his problems and does turn into a Kanima and goes on a killing spree. Harry can tell something is wrong, especially when Jackson didn't join them for the full moon, so she starts talking to him and helping him with his problems. She also looks up what could be happening to him (she asks both Deaton and Morrell, and she consults all her books and her bestiary, though it is the McCall pack (Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia) that finally get the answer of Kanima. Though Allison/Lydia do ask Harry to translate instead of Morrell since she teaches Latin. Saves them some trouble. (March 9th)

Harry could actually arrive in beacon hills in September (the beginning of the gangs sophomore year), and ingrained herself that way. And be a language teacher, mainly Latin or dead languages.

Canon can be pushed forward a few months, and then spread out more. But probably not by too much. Like a few things will be shortened (the time Erica and Boyd are missing will go from a couple months to about a week, since harry can't stand waiting around anymore and is way too worried about them), and a few others spread out.

For when Boyd and Erica go missing (season 3A) she and Derek (who has learned about magic by now and marked Harry as well [after becoming alpha, which he keeps, since Harry helps heal Cora]) use the point me spell to find them. They find them in the vault with Cora, and they break a hole through and Harry has the betas drink some wolfsbane potion and calming draught. She then spells them with a portkey which sends them to the loft filled with the other wolfs and pack members (Isaac, Scott, stiles, Lydia, Jackson, peter (?), Allison) who surround a circle of mountain ash. Harry and Derek then return (can't apparate due to Harry being about four months pregnant by then) to the loft, after fixing the hole. The betas are kept under control and none die

When Jackson is bitten he still becomes the Kanima but Harry figures it out and helps him come to terms with everything.

Harry mainly acts as pack healer and cook. But really she is pack mother, Isaac is her 'baby'. And when she finds out that his dad is hurting him she does all she can for him, but she can't gain custody of him till after his dad's death (Harry then fights tooth and nail then [she also pulls a few strings] to gain custody).

Harry has an apartment, where when she finds out the truth about Derek and he her's (they have been dating for a little while by now), Derek more or less moves in (which drives Derek mad, cause Harry is his mate and everything smells like her, but they aren't at that stage in their relationship yet), and out of the burnt down hale house. This happens sometime during season one's plot. Later when Derek bites Isaac, and his father has died, Harry moves Isaac in with them, (Isaac takes Derek's old room, since Derek has by now mated and marked Harry – making them 'married') and Harry starts calling Isaac sweetie or sweetheart and really mothers him. Isaac calls her mum, since I think her name will now be chrysanthemum (she's called Chrys for a nickname by others and called mum by the pack) and whenever she is called mum she gets all happy and pleased (the wolves can smell/sense that too).


	15. Wolverine and the Death Bird

**Wolverine and the Death Bird**

X-Men x Harry Potter Story Idea

The idea for this fic came about from reading **yinngoh**'s story called **Visiting the Anomolies of America**, i suggest you all check out.

* * *

Wolverine/Logan/James Howlett x Harry Potter

Fem!Harry Potter

MOD! Harry

Animagus! Harry

her name shall be Xeranthemum, which means eternity and immortality on some flower meaning sights. Her nickname could be Eran, Era, Xera (like Sera), or Mum

* * *

Wolverine was born in the late 1880's in the comics, 1845 for the X-Men Origins: Wolverine movie, 1932 is also a possibly date

1845 is actually when James Howlett's mutation comes about, he is 13

* * *

*_Canon Timeline_*

April 19, 1774- April 11, 1783- American Revolution

1832- James Howlett is born

1845- Wolverine mutation manifests

April 12, 1861- May 9, 1865- American Civil War (Logan and Creed fight for The Union [North])

1861-'65- Logan (and Victor Creed) reach the physical age that they will retain for the next long while (let's say they physically look like they're in their late 20s, early 30s)

1914-'18- WW1 (1917-'18- Logan and Creed fight for U.S, Army)

1932-Xavier and Magneto born

1939-'45- WW2

June 6, 1944 - Creed and Logan participate in D-Day

August 9, 1945 - Logan saves Ichirō from Nagisaki bombing, after being a prisoner for an unknown amount of time

1954-'75- Vietnam War

1962- X-Men: First Class

1965- Xavier institute created

1969-'71- (Vietnam War) Victor kills senior officer, Logan defends him, both are executed by firing squad; they both meet William Stryker and join Team X

1973- Days of Future Past (movie); Logan quits Team X

1979- X-Men Origins: Wolverine

March 28, 1979- Logan loses memory

1980-'81- Harry Potter is born; Voldemort kills the Potter parents, and 'dies' (Logan is 148 years old)

1991- South Africa becomes mutant safe haven; harry potter starts at Hogwarts

1997-'98- Battle of Hogwarts; Harry becomes Master of Death

2004- X-men and X2 movies

2006- X-Men: the Last Stand

2013- The Wolverine Movie

2023- Days of Future Past Movie

* * *

Maybe once Logan and Victor reach the age of 200, they would physically reach/look like they are in their late 30s and early 40s. So like 100 hundred years for a decade (but only after they reached 20, like they age and grow normally to around 20, then it takes like almost 80-100 years for them to age another decade in appearance).

Though with Harry being the Master of Death, she really is technically immortal.

There is the fandom theory, where once the adamantium (spelling?) was applied to their bones, there aging slowed even more, becoming almost no existent.

* * *

I'm not sure where i should place Harry in the story, if i go by the timelines for both series, she could arrived at the Institute the same time as Logan (either before or after as well). By then i would think Harry has exhausted all possibly avenues of riding herself of the Hollows, and discovered the 'gifts' they gave; such as longevity/immortality (much like one of Logan's mutation), and the ability to do basically anything with magic without limits (the creating food rule is still up in the air), invisibility, much like she has absorbed the cloak. Perhaps she tried killing herself at one point (or many times actually), and there was a bug explosion, in which the 3 hollows were absorbed into her skin, allowing her to turn invisible, cast wandless magic, and recall shades of the dearly departed. Becoming MoD and the absorption also altered her appearance (after the war she also started taking potions to 'catch up' and try to look more 'normal'/healthy). I like the image of where her hair goes past her butt, but not to her knees, and is split in half between her original black and a bleached-bone white. She is still rather short and at a 5'3'', though her body weight now looks healthy, her hips have widened and her bust has grown, she basically has a very nice if shorter figure. Her eyes are still killing curse green, but now darken and lighten with her mood.

Could move Harry Potter timeline up a 100 years to the 1880's and 1890's, to make it so when Harry meets the x-men she has gotten used to her longevity and the idea of never having someone (husband and children) that she won't outlive. If this happens then most of the DA would be around 140, if they still lived and would probably have great-great (-great)-grandchildren by then. It would be funny/nice/cool if she had all these godchildren though, like her friends descendants know she's still around and kicking (she trusted her 'family' with her 'curse') and will continue to be so, so they keep naming her godmother, even Malfoy's scions.

* * *

*_Hundred Year Shift Timeline_*

April 19, 1774- April 11, 1783- American Revolution

1780-'81-Grindelwald and then Dumbledore are born

1832-James Howlett is born

1845- Wolverine mutation manifests

1840-'45—Grindelwald War, Dumbledore becomes leader of the Light

April 12, 1861-May 9, 1865- American Civil War (Logan and Creed fight for The Union [North])

1861-'65- Logan (and Victor Creed) reach the physical age that they will retain for the next long while (let's say they physically look like they're in their late 20s, early 30s)

1870-'81—Voldemort's first reign of terror

1880-'81- Harry Potter is born; Voldemort kills the Potter parents, and 'dies' (Logan is 48 years old)

1891- harry potter starts at Hogwarts

1894-'98—Voldemort's second reign of terror

1897-'98- Battle of Hogwarts; Harry becomes Master of Death

April 1898- Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin is born

1909-'16- Harry Potter sends her adoptive son Teddy off to Hogwarts, and starts to travel the world in search of answers while he is in school. Harry also attends Oxford University, where she gets her first degree(s) in medicine and languages.

1916-'30- Sometime in here Harry is involved in an 'explosion' that fuses the Hollows to her soul/spirit/body. Harry Potter 'dies' leaving everything to her godson Teddy and his family.

1914-'18- WW1 (1917-'18- Logan and Creed fight for U.S, Army)

1920-'33—Harry visits the States, where she goes into the smuggling business for booze for both magicals and mundanes. She also graduates from Harvard with degrees in languages and medicine (again).

1932-Xavier and Magneto born

1939-'45- WW2 –Grindelwald's great-great-grandson takes up his 'mission' and joins Hitler making WW2 into a magical/mundane war

June 6, 1944 - Creed and Logan participate in D-Day

1945- Harry comes out of 'hiding' and defeats Grindelwald's Second Coming

August 9, 1945 - Logan saves Ichirō from Nagisaki bombing, after being a prisoner for an unknown amount of time

1945—or thereabout, S.H.I.E.L.D. is funded

1945-2004—Harry once more goes away in search of answers and knowledge, on the 'family' know about her anymore, to everyone else she is just another figure in history

1954-'75- Vietnam War

1962-X-Men: First Class

1965- Xavier institute created

1969-'71- (Vietnam War) Victor kills senior officer, Logan defends him, both are executed by firing squad; they both meet William Stryker and join Team X

1973- Days of Future Past (movie); Logan quits Team X

1979- X-Men Origins: Wolverine

March 28, 1979- Logan loses memory

1991- South Africa becomes mutant safe haven

2004- X-men and X2 movies – Harry returns to America to 'explore', since she has finally accepted her 'fate' and has ran out of resources to look into, she meets with S.H.I.E.L.D. who send her to Xavier's school for the gifted

2006- X-Men: the Last Stand

2013- The Wolverine Movie

2023- Days of Future Past Movie

* * *

After the war she did help Andromeda Tonks raise Teddy Lupin (her first godchild), so she remained in England for at least a decade, till Teddy was ready for Hogwarts. And perhaps during this time she finished Hogwarts, got a master in Defense, and maybe became a qualified healer, since after the war she gave up on being an Auror. So once Teddy started at Hogwarts or even before she started to travel all over trying to find out why she wasn't aging like everyone else. During these years, while raising Teddy she was a speaker/professor at Hogwarts. Which continues through to Teddy's school years. But around the time he is finished, she gets into her 'explosion' accident that fuses the Hollows to her 'soul/spirit'. After this not many outside of the 'family' see her anymore, and the rumor is spread that she had died in the explosion (there was even a fake, public funeral for her, where the 'family' was really convincing, there was even a will reading). So after two decades of raising Teddy, learning of her 'immortality', she is starting to accept her fate. Soon after her 'death' she goes looking again for answers all over the world, she learns many languages and many different magics, she also makes connections all over magical and mundane alike.

So while she is raising Teddy, if we go with the 1880's birthdate/timeline shift, then she would be raising him during WW1, but i still want to have the Grindelwald War (which was with WW2). Maybe that will still happen, and during that time she comes out of 'hiding', but probably under an alias to help fight and defeat Grindelwald. Though maybe i should just make up a new guy or completely forgo the wizard/mundane war connection, because who would Dumbledore have defeated then? So I'll probably make it so there was a wizard/mundane war with Grindelwald and Dumbledore, and then have a new guy come along for WW2? The Grindelwald war ended canonically in 1945 (started 1940); so it would have to be moved up to 1845 i believe. Which would make Voldemort's first reign of terror (which was the 1970's canonically), the 1870's and the second the 1890's respectively. There are also no World Wars going on at that time (which would be fine, since these were wizard only wars). At most there were 'skirmishes' going on at the time between many different nations, this is for both the 1840's and 1870's.

Perhaps i will have it where it is a descendent (at least 4/5 generations) of Grindelwald who decides to take up his ancestors 'mission', and joins up with Hitler for the magical/mundane war for WW2. I rather like this idea. And Harry who has her 'family' fighting and not wanting to loose anyone comes and just dishes out justice to the Dark side, and wins the second Grindelwald War, she could also be honoring Dumbledore's legacy. After this she once more disappears, so while she was under an alias, she was mistaken as herself, even with her slightly different appearance, or as her own descendent (which had everyone mystified since it was known she never had children before her death in the late 1920's). And the public want to thank and praise there hero but they can't find her, so all these rumors of the Girl-Who-Lived returning from the dead go around, and only the 'family' really know the truth, but are keeping the secret like they swore to do all those ages ago.

* * *

Should look up whether or not there was a big explosion in the late 1920's early 1930's, so i could have Harry 'die' in that. She would also have died between the two World Wars. And then it would have been another 15 (at least) years before she would 'resurface', where technically she should be 65, and start looking like an old lady, not a late teens early twenty something woman. Which would explain why some think she is her own daughter/granddaughter. So when she died in the 1920-30's she looked like she was maybe around 20, when she should have been in her 40-50's and starting to get grey hairs and such, not look exactly like she did 20 years ago, even for a very powerful witch. But she was able to get away with it, since she wasn't in public eye all that often, and when she was she wore glamours and such to age her appearance.

I can imagine if she was living during the 20's before her death she visited the States, and got all caught up in the smuggling of booze and the prohibition...like she was a supplier for both magical and mundane for a couple of years. Just so she could say she did.

* * *

So after the Second World War, she continues her travels and sporadic family visits. She also probably during the early 1900's finally finishes her muggle education, and graduates from a top notch university, either in the America's or England (Like Harvard in Massachusetts or Oxford in England), which by this point is more publicly accepted, and is one of the reasons she put off on getting her 'education'. Women never had to worry about not getting a magical education once Hogwarts was built, at least in England. We can believe that mainly before this it was their mothers teaching them, while the boys got 'formal' education in schools and such. But education for witches was more acceptable then education for women in the mundane world, since magic was/is magic. Though witches still didn't have as much say, or that many rights at the time. It was pureblood society...which in the 1800s and early 1900s was much like there mundane counterparts thoughts on women.

I feel like Harry would graduate with a degree in languages, and something in the medical field (to counteract her magical degree in healing). By this point she knows English, Latin, French, Bulgarian, and Italian (the events of the books did happen, even if the time was moved 100 years), she is also working on her Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and Spanish (which she will get probably by the time she meets Logan). So basically in the first 60-70 years of her life she learns the European languages, and then for the next half she learns to Asian/African tongues. So about 60 years for 4-5 languages doesn't seem that extreme.

* * *

There is a 48 year age gap between Logan and Harry with the 100 year Potter shift. When the two finally meet up around (X-Men Movie) 2004, Logan would be 172 (though he only has 25 years of memories of being the same age, at this point), and Harry would be 124.

I think by this point and by this age Harry would have finally mastered Occlumency and probably Legilimency...which with her healing knowledge (which she has kept up with, and renewed her license under alias when necessary) should allow her to help Logan recover his memories, much like Jean Grey tries to do. This would bring the two of them together.

* * *

I think when Harry finally shows up is because she finally ran out of resources to look into, so she decides to go looking for something 'new', but along the way runs into either Shield (who have been trying to track her for years, like they have been able to do for other magicals) or mutant groups... I like the shield idea better (kind of based off of the idea from the Harry Potter- X-Men crossover called 'Visiting the Anomalies of America'). So she finally returns to America since the prohibition era ended (80-90 years before hand) and runs across some shield agents, who have been attempting to follow her undetected (and obviously failing), but Harry has been humoring them. Eventually after maybe a week, of her 'popping' all over the place and visiting the 'new' monuments since her departure, she confronts the agents. And asks if there is anything she can do for them, and whether or not they are willing to point her in the direction of something interesting to occupy her time with. The agent (who is lower ranked) takes her to Fury, who then tries and fails to get her on the payroll, but added to their databanks (to a certain extent) escort her to the X-Mansion to meet with Xavier on the possibility of her staying there for a while, and possibly teaching the students or being the nurse (she doesn't want to stay for free, so she makes a bargain with Xavier). So she moves in and starts getting to know the residents, but like with the VtAoA fic, she doesn't tell anyone her powers, making them play a game of sorts, where they reveal theirs and she returns the favor. Xavier finds this to be amusing and goes along with it (he can't read her mind either, so this is really the only way to learn her secrets). I think i will take parts from the comics/cartoons about how Logan is an instructor, like with Defense and the Doom room (is that right?). And maybe a week into her visit (since she has now been in the states longer than a month) a ministry/department official visits her, with a shield tag-a-long, to register her. They have to fill out the basic questionnaire/form things (and much like VtAoA fic), Xavier and Logan are there, for the meeting. (By this time Logan has revealed to Harry that he doesn't really age, and that he doesn't really remember anything before 25 years ago). The meeting to Harry and the shield agent is humorous and stupefying/shocking/revealing to the other 3 people present. Since they learn that she is a witch (which she wasn't really hiding, since technically mutants are exempt from the laws, and are kind of considered magical creatures...or like werewolves, humans for the most part but also different from the known), and that she was the 'Savior' and victor of two 'magical' wars, and lastly that she is over 120 in age and doesn't look it (much like Logan, who is secretly very pleased with this news). Soon after this reveal the meeting is completed and the agent and official leave, life in the institute goes on, with Harry finding her place and expanding her 'family'. Her powers are slowly revealed one by one, by both student and staff, where finally they put together the whole picture and determine that she isn't really a 'mutant', (though technically witches and wizards are mutants just all with the same mutation) but a witch. Sometime during his time or slightly after this revelation Teddy's grandson comes to visit his 'great-grandmother' (Harry officially adopted Teddy, and made him her 'public' heir), so that he could introduce to her his fiancée, and to catch her up on the happenings in the family. The grandson gets to meet Logan and learns that his 'grandmother' finally has someone to look after her and to love her, he welcomes Logan into the family (after trying to scare him into swearing to never hurt Harry). I think the grandsons name would be something like Romulus (in honor of his great-grandfather Remus), but most just call him Ro'. His name is Romulus (?) Potter-Lupin (the Lupins' starting with Teddy added Potter to their names in honor of Harry, and being her 'heirs/legacy' and adopted children/family). I feel like he should also just be called Lupe, for a nickname maybe Romulus became an animagus (a wolf one at that, the werewolf gene still remains, but now really only affects the animagus forms if acquired, and the liking of red meats), which earned him the nickname of Lupe (like the 'family' kept the tradition of giving those that became animagi a nickname to fit them).

Harry does have an animagus form, which i think will be a crow/raven. Or a grim...but giving her the gift of flight would be nice, and her animal is a symbol of death.

I might actually change it so that there is no ministry involvement. Just have a shield agent coming by to check up on her. Perhaps the age reveal will be a private affair between she and Logan, that could come about from a discussion they have with each other.

* * *

I feel like when Harry was smuggling booze in the 1920s, and going to school at Harvard (probably or maybe Salem, if it had a school at the time... like one for both magical and mundane learning) she came across Logan while exiting a 'sneak-easy' (i think that is their name), who 'rescues' her from some drunkards. He pulls out his 'charm' and offers to escort her home, where in return she gives him a taste of her homemade alcohol (where he states it takes a lot to make him drunk, and that's the strong stuff). So she keeps giving him different types of booze, till where she has to pull out the magical variety. For she can sense that he is more than most folk, even though he isn't magical. So while Logan is getting buzzed, he starts flirting with harry, for even then his 'beast' (whom has not yet been named), knows that she is 'his', eventually the night leads to the two of them going to bed together. And either Logan or harry are gone by morning, though if it is harry who left, then she would have left a note, or a memento, stating how she will see him again.

So her booze smuggling is made easier by magic, such as apparition, and shrinking charms, and undetected expansion charms (all spells that were invented and used in canon will have existed even in the 1800s, cause i want them to have existed).

Also when harry and Logan finally meet again at the Xmansion, and she is helping him reclaim his memories, this is one of them that comes up, like harry has a pensieve that she shows him the memory through, and Logan surprisingly still has her 'gift/memento' that she gave him. Maybe it would be a pocket watch, that he keeps on him like he did his dog tags. And the watch had a message on the inside about how she would see him again in time.

* * *

Since Logan is technically a 'feral' mutant he has more animal instincts; like mating and such. He also has a slight personality disorder, one where he is Logan/James Howlett and the other where he is the Wolverine. The man and the animal. The Wolverine when it catches a whiff of Harry's scent goes ballistic and demands for Logan to take her and make her theirs, for she is their mate, their perfect other half. (And will give them many strong young [who would probably inherited his longevity to a degree]). Logan spends a good amount of time up to and slightly after the age reveal, fighting this mating instinct. For he the man has decided to get to know harry and go 'court/woo' her like he was raised to back in the 1800s, even if he's all gruff about it. And he doesn't really stick to all the courting traditions since some of if not a lot of his animal instincts are thrown in. There is also some influence from the modern era. (But by the time the courting has moved to a physical relationship, Logan has regained a great chunk of his missing memories, starting with the oldest [his childhood], and going to present day, with a few exceptions here and there).


	16. The Third Metal Ruthenium

_**The Third Metal Ruthenium**_

One Piece AU Idea with possible Harry Potter crossover

* * *

The senior members of the Roger pirates were named after metals (Gol D., Silvers, and a Scupper), so I'm thinking that the first ten members of the crew (the core) are named after metals.

Gold, Silver, and Copper are already taken.

Possible name choices:

_Indium_: _cry-baby and big softy,_ blue/indigo inside,_ high pitched cry _when bent, purest form is white that is shiny and malleable, coating for aircraft engines, used to make mirrors, semiconductors

Silver: white element, electrical and thermal conductivity, stop spread of bacteria, control odors in shoes and clothing

**Rhenium**: silvery, one of densest metals, _third highest _melting point, cool-as-a-cucumber, used in high temperature turbine engines

Palladium: grayish-white, rarity, malleability, and stability under hot conditions, absorb high amounts of hydrogen, catalytic converters to reduce emissions

_Osmium_: densest, bluish-silver, very hard, _brittle_, extremely high melting point, toxic oxide that _can cause skin and eye damage as well as lung congestion _

_Iridium_: go big or go home, extreme, whitish, corrosion-resistant, water air acid have no real affect, advancement in medicine, _pens, watches and compasses_

**Ruthenium**: bright gray, ability to _withstand outside elements, can be isolated and used for various purposes _

Gold: cherished, enticed everyone, desirability durability and malleability, conductivity, reflective surfAce

Platinum: dazzling silvery, malleability density and non-corrosive, similar to palladium with ability to withstand hydrogen, lustrous looks and remarkable resistances, dentistry weaponry and aeronautics

**Rhodium**: shiny silvery, reflective properties, ability to _with stand corrosion allows to be crucial addition_

_Molybdenum_

Iridium

_Osmium_

Ruthenium

Palladium

Rhenium

Gold

Platinum

Rhodium

Technetium

Iron

Aluminum

Copper

_Titanium_

Zinc

Steel

Brass

_Tin_

Bronze

_Pewter_

_Nickel_

Lead

Calcium

Chromium

_Tungsten_

* * *

The Roger pirates were disbanded 25 years before canon (ch1), 26 years before canon was when the crew made their last voyage where they conquered the grandline.

Actually it seems the journey to conquer the grandline took 4 years, then Roger disbanded the crew and one year later he gave himself up to the marines. And then i think it was 20 years till canon starts with Luffy being 7.

22 years before beginning of canon is when Rogers dies, one year before that is when the crew conquers raftel, and 3 years before that is when it is discovered Roger has a fatal disease.

27 years before chapter one is when crocus is recruited by the Roger pirates and Roger's disease is found.

* * *

Main plot starts during the Whitebeard War Marineford

Right before Akainu strikes Ace through the heart with a magma fist, a high pitch screech is heard, kind of like a missile. Which distracts everyone, and then between Ace and Akainu there is an impact that makes a large dust cloud appear. A voice speaks from the inside, halting all who hears actions. The dust starts to clear revealing the shape of a person.

I think I'll have it where the person is older, kind of like Rayleigh, and was also a member of gold Roger's pirate crew...like the third mate (cook/doctor [though i think the Roger pirates had crocus as a doctor]), who was as much of a legend as the captain and first mate. But was thought to have died slightly before or after Roger's execution.

Secretly this fellow has been watching over those named 'D.' for centuries, and only really decided to let the world know 'him' when Roger came around. For the most part this legend resided on an abandoned island, whose only inhabitants besides 'himself' are animals. If people visited the island all they would see would be trees, and if they went deep enough into the forest/jungle they would come across an abandoned village with a castle in the center, all are is disrepair.

Anyway the cloud clears up to reveal the figure of what appears to be an old 'man', probably between 'his' 40s and 60s, but like Rayleigh 'he' is rather fit for 'his' age. Long black hair with streaks of gray pulled back into a braid, which hangs low down their back. A metallic gray/silver cloak is draped across their narrow shoulders, they have black steel toed boots on their feet, which their loose black pants are tucked into. Their shirt (a sleeveless tank) is also black. There is a silvery metal belt wrapped around their waist holding a scabbard for a very ornate sword. Their bright/electric green eyes are partially hidden behind blacked out half-moon glasses. Their mouth is pink and plumb, their skin a pale tan, they stand no taller than 5'7" in height. But the aura they wield is breathtaking (literally! Though that could be the haki!) the stranger turns to fAce Ace and Luffy, they smile stating how it isn't yet time for these D.'s to perish. Akainu comes out of his stupor and roars, swinging back his magma fist, but before he can strike his arm has been severed, the stranger is still smiling serenely at the brothers. They take the two by the arm and starts walking away towards the wall and the pirates, but the marines get back into action and keep coming. But not matter what they try the moment they're in reach of the trio they are either disarmed (in some cases quite literally) or thrown back by an invisible force. Finally Ace and thereby Luffy snap out of their stupor and demand to know who this person is, they simply reply saying they were tasked long ago with looking after the children of D. The trios pAce has quickened, and they have almost reached the mobydick, and it is then that Coby takes action and shanks appears, though he seems a little (try a lot) to see that the commotion isn't as hectic or as death filled as it would have been if not for the stranger. And when shanks catches site of the mysterious hero, he is even more shocked (whitebeard himself was confused till he got a good look at the hero, and recognized them, where he then ordered his men to keep fighting but to start to fall back), and declares the person as Shishou (Master), [when i pick a name if the character isn't referred to by that title, then it will be their name followed by -sama] which makes the marines pay even closer attention because now even buggy is screaming about they thought master was dead! And the name rings warning bells in those of the older generation, those from the era of Gol D. Roger, and they take a second look at this person because they too were told they had perished. Clearly that was a lie. By now the master and the brothers have reached the harbor, master jumps up dragging the two with them, they land on the figured head, where the master calls out "this war is over! An era finished, just as a new begins! I have made my return and paid my dues and it is now time to bid you all adieu!" The figure laughs just as they turn on their heel still clutching the brothers and disappears. The remaining pirates make a quick of following the example and make a mass exodus.

(I am not sure whether or not Whitebeard should live, since his and Ace's death led to the new era)

The trio land on Sabaody Archipelago outside of Shally's rip-off bar, and the master drags the too somewhat queasy boys inside, where they are greeted by a not so surprised shakky and Rayleigh. There it is explained to the brothers just who their hero is, and the connection the three of them share, and the two are told that their crew, mainly the Whitebeard pirates are currently being directed to an out of the way island in the calm belt (The master's island), and that the master will take them there shortly. The master can't say much for the strawhats just that the word must get out to them somehow that the time for their meeting must be changed, for it is clear they will need training. (So Rayleigh comes up with his plan for Luffy to ring the bell at Marineford with the date change on his arm like in canon. Also i still want Luffy to have his scar so maybe he gets it from a sword wound from the war, or through training over the next two years). So the now group if five disappear to the forgotten island where they sit in wait for the pirates to show up. It takes no more than a couple hours, in which the master takes a look at their wounds and patches them up.

When the pirates arrive the younger generation demand to know who this person is; the master then declares for all to hear that they were the third mate of the Roger pirates, and the cook, and if the crew knew what was best they would listen to them. They look to Rayleigh who some recognize as the dark king to see him nodding right along. The third mate gets comfortable, they remove their cloak, which then reveals to most that the third was indeed female and not male like most thought they were. The third mate then goes and tells them a story (parts of which have already been explained to Ace and Luffy), a story about the pirate king and his crew, and their captains death and crew disbanding. And the promise that was made long ago to protect and look after the will of D.

* * *

Character is going to be named after either Ruthenium, Rhodium, or Rhenium, due to their characteristics. Nicknamed Ru(e), R(h)o, or R(h)en. Often called Master (or Shishou) or called by their name or nickname followed by -Sama.

Character will be named Ruthenium, or Ru-sama. Or instead of Ruthenium could name her Ruthenia, keeping with the metal/element being used for names not being exactly the same as the element.

* * *

When Gol D. Roger first came across Ruthenia, it was on her 'home' island, which was known for its extravagant parties, and for not having any prejudices against visitors.

The island was made up of a well to do villages/cities, with an old castle residing on a hill in the center of the island, the towns were scattered across the island, with a forest/jungle in between them and the castle. Though there were of course pathways between the towns, all which crossed at the castle. The island was called King's Peak, and resided in the calm-belt near the East Blue entrance to the Grandline and thereby Loguetown as well.

Since King's Peak reputation of wonderful parties/celebrations had spread wide and far, Roger who had just convinced Rayleigh to join him, decided to visit. The journey across the calm-belt was treacherous especially in the little house boat the two were using at the time. But none the less they reached the island safely. They were greeted warmly by the locals and other visitors, same of which were marines, and some pirates in disguise. The castle which was simply called 'The Castle' by the locals, was the center of the celebration. The celebration was for the island's 800th anniversary.

Roger and Rayleigh spent a couple days just exploring the island, Roger keeping in mind to look for future crew-mates. Eventually the celebration reaches its peak, when the island leader, 'the King' opens the castle doors, and this is where the two come across Ruthenia. When they first see her is when she is sitting on the thrown in the castle's great hall. Her long black hair is curled and piled on top of her head, she has on simple jewelry, and makeup. It is her dress that is extravagant, it is made of a deep silver covered in darker swirls, and it is form fitting on her chest and torso, and shows a good portion of her cleavage while not being indecent, and reaches the floor with an opening in the front to show her legs, the dresses skirt is full and layered. Her beauty is breathtaking, though soon the two can tell that she doesn't really wish to be there. After a while, Ruthenia escapes the party, with two unknown 'stalkers'. The two confront her on a balcony overlooking the island. And this is where Roger asks her to join him on his adventure, Ruthenia at first declines, asking how she would be of any help. For Ruthenia has been residing on King's Peaks for a very long time, and has become complacent. And has been slacking off in the 'quest' she was given what seemed like eons ago. And it is only when Roger fully introduces himself that she truly becomes interested. "Did you say D.?" Roger just nods, confused as to why his name matters so much. And so Ruthenia tells them of a story, one where a woman only wished to live, but died; and after her death a being approached her with an offer, one she could see no negatives in. For it would allow her to live, and all she would have to do was look after those that carried the Will of D., and in some cases make sure they didn't die before their time. The woman agreed, and when she awoke she was in a new and weird land covered in water, and there she had remained since, doing as asked and looking after those named D.

Roger and Rayleigh realize as the story is going on that the woman is Ruthenia, and Roger becomes even more determined for her to join him, his reasoning being "How else are you supposed to find and look after those with D.'s in their name if you remain here?" Ruthenia finally caves and agrees to go with the two, she becomes the Third-mate, and cook of the Roger Pirates (she also supplies them with a better ship).

Sometime between her leaving of King's Peak and Roger's death, the island is destroyed leaving in its place a broken kingdom. And this is what Ruthenia finally returns to, and empty nation. And it is where she will remain for the next two decades, awaiting the next inherited of the Will of D. to arise. Though this time she makes sure to keep better track of all D. holders.

* * *

If no one has realized by now, Ruthenia is a female Harry, who upon her death during the battle of Hogwarts, was approached by Death in limbo, whom she struck a deal with. She would return to life, and defeat Voldemort, and get to live a couple more years with her remaining friends and family, and upon her next death she would once more appear in limbo and speak with Death, who would then send her onto the world of One Piece, and she would land on the island of King's Peak, which at the time was uninhabited. Ruthenia (who was named that by her parents, Lily and James Potter), would then use her magic to build up the island, starting with a castle similar to Hogwarts and then building the towns around the island. It isn't soon after that people start showing up on the island and deciding to live there. Years, decades, centuries go by in which time King's Peak has gained its reputation, and Ruthenia has explored the world learning all that she could about it. (She first arrived during the void century, so she knows the secrets of that time, but King's Peak only really became the small kingdom it was afterwards and before its destruction.) So by the time Roger comes along, Ruthenia is about 900 years old, but she doesn't look a day over twenty, and the only reason why she looks so much older upon her rescuing of Ace and Luffy is because she finally turned 1000, and is starting to show her age.

Or maybe instead, Ruthenia isn't as old as a vampire, and is actually 17-20 when she meets Roger and Raleigh, who did visit the island for its 800th anniversary. And perhaps when she died in the battle of Hogwarts and went to limbo, she still made a deal with death for a new life, which in exchange for the Horcruxes, and the return of the hollows, it would send her elsewhere to live out the remainder of her lifespan (which for a witch or wizard can be up to around 150 years or more). She agrees, and 'moves on', knowing that those she is leaving behind will be able to finish the fight and come out victorious. Death also does her a few more favors like gathering her material possessions and a good chunk of her inheritance and pacing it all in a trunk for her to find upon her awakening along the coast of King's Peak.

Though her name is Ruthenia (in honor of the senior Roger pirates being named after metals), she gained the epitaph of 'The Magician', for she retained her magic, and if she ever had any children would have passed the ability onto them, most likely. Though at this point I'm not sure if she will have any kids… and now thinking about it I kind of like the idea of pairing her with Rayleigh.

Also using her magic, she made it so that she looked like a man when wearing her cloak (Death did allow her to keep the cloak, as it had been in her family since its creation), so her chest looked flat, her waist not as narrow, and her face more boyish. So when her bounty picture was taken it had her 'man face' on it. Her bounty had her name down as Ru the Magician, and was possibly by the time of Roger's death around 450,000,000 beli, though since both Rayleigh and Roger's bounties are unknown we can only make assumptions. Ace held the highest known bounty at 550,000,000 beli. Which could make it that Rayleigh and Roger's bounties were just as high if not higher. Rayleigh's is actually still active, and the only reason Ruthenia's isn't is because many thought her to have died in an accident shortly before Roger's death, since her body was never found at the blood covered site.

* * *

This female Harry will not be the master of death, if i go with the second idea of how she ended up in the world of one piece. And wouldn't be doing death a favor of watching over the D.'s.

If i use the first idea, Ruthenia would most likely be the Mistress of death, but then again watching over the D.'s alone just doesn't seem right, so that idea would need to be altered.


	17. The Lightning and the Princess

_**The Lightning and the Princess**_

Fairy Tail x Harry Potter

Fem! Harry

Laxus x Harry

Crash magic (Gildarts' magic), sword wielding, and altered Latin magic for Harry

* * *

*Timeline*

Gildarts is born in x739

X761 Laxus is born

Harry would be born Fiore time in July 31st x764 (to make sure she is 14 when she reaches Fiore)

Cana is born in x766, before November

X772 Cana joins Fairy Tail

(November) X778 Harry arrives in Fiore, this is also the year Laxus becomes a s-class mage in December

X778 Harry reaches Magnolia (December) and then spends the rest of the year and most of the next year training w/Gildarts (about 12 months)

December X779 Harry takes s-class exam and passes (she is 15)

December X780 Ezra becomes s-class

In January of x781 Gildarts leaves for the 100-year mission (Cana is 14-16, most likely 15; Harry is 16 turning 17 in the summer)

December X781 Mirajane becomes s-class

December X782 Mystogan becomes s-class

October 15th x784, Laxus starts the battle of Fairy Tail and is thereby excommunicated (He meets up with Harry that night, they end up having sex, Harry becomes pregnant; Harry is 20 and Laxus is 23. Cana would be 18, Gildarts 45)

He returns in x784 between Oct.15th and Dec.15th (Let's go with beginning of November)

December 16th x784 Tenrou Island disappears for 7 years (Harry is about 2 months pregnant)

April x791 Tenrou island reemerges

July 1-7 x791 Grand magic games occur (Harry is now about 5 months pregnant, and is definitely starting to show)

* * *

Harry is called Princess/Hime by the thunder god tribe and a few others, might even make it a part of her nickname/moniker. Or Ri-hime.

* * *

Like Gildarts' is Harry's uncle (he has orange/red hair, so i can make him Lily and Petunia's brother), and let's say after the war (battle of Hogwarts) Harry approaches the goblins to make peace with them. (Could also instead happen during the goblet of fire, right after Harry's name comes out of the cup, and the goblins send a missive congratulating her on her adulthood and wishing to inform her of her inheritance now that she 'is of age')

But anyway Harry goes to Gringotts where the goblins inform her of how she can repay the goblins for their troubles (how she can make up for her breaking and entering), and so they come to an agreement (Harry never really cared much for money), and then the goblins inform her of her 'value' and Harry is entirely surprised that she actually has anything to her name. Her patents and Sirius's will (if i use after battle timeline) are read to her and other such things. It is also somehow determined that she has a living relative (blood test?) when she hoes through the process of accepting her lordship (which she soon after bequeaths to her godson Teddy upon his coming of age, but will have Andromeda Tonks fill the spot till then) of houses potter, Peverell and black. Though she does keep the Peverell inheritance to herself and the goblins to keep it secret. She changes her last name to Peverell, and then over the next little while she rests and recuperates while the goblins set up the 'door' to Earthland so she can find her Uncle Gildarts Clive, and her cousin Cana Alberona.

(If GoF timeline is used, Harry will inherit the potter and Peverell accounts, and still change her name to Peverell, and will remain in Gringotts to be 'safe', where she will learn all they know about Earthland and its counterpart Edolas. Her money will be going with her [in the DH timeline, it would be only the Peverell money going with her].)

The goblins will teach her what they can, and will also determine that she already has Earthland magic, a highly destructive one at that, called Crash. (Which can be explained away as to when Harry would get mad and everything would start to shake and rattle, like in the PoA, right before marge became a balloon). So Harry starts to practice her magic.

Soon the doorway is opened, Harry's trunk of money, her personal belongings, along with earth and Earthland/Edolas knowledge and ingredients is shrunk and attached to a necklace, a family tree is in her pocket. She steps through and falls into a tunnel of white light, and free falls for what seems like eternity. Eventually colors start to appear, greens and blues mainly, which soon turn into the earth and sky, and then into a grassy plane. Harry realizing it won't be a soft landing starts to panic, and with her now being in Earthland her crash magic reacts slowing her fall and making a crater around her as she lands. A huge dust cloud and boom goes up. No one hears, for no one is around.

When Harry can finally stand she looks around herself in wonder and awe, for not even at Hogwarts has she ever felt a magic so pure or thick in the air. The magic seems to wrap around her in a warm embrace of welcome. Soon enough Harry starts to walk in a random direction, for she knows eventually she will come across civilization. After maybe a week or month of walking she reaches a town where she can get some rest and directions. Luckily enough the town has a train. While in this town (probably will make up name with a flower/plant reference, either in the center or west of Fiore), Harry asks around about a Gildarts and someone actually knows something about him (the town is very small so more of a village, perhaps it is known for its hot springs...so north Fiore cause of the possible cold there? I don't know), the person says he heard of a Gildarts being a mage from fairy tail. So then Harry asks where fairy tail is located and after gathering some supplies she heads that way. (If i do a hot spring village then I'm going to make it isolated and hard to reach, so now train...Harry has to walk!) It takes Harry perhaps another month and a half (with stops at any and every village she comes across to make sure she's going the right way) to reach magnolia. She reaches it in the early morning and decides to make her way to the guild hall, when she opens the door only a few people are there, one of them being the master who greets her. (I think i will be using the GoF version, i like the idea of her having some time to grow and get to know the guild better, so she's 14) Makarov proceeds to inquire as to why she is there and if he can help her. Harry says she wishes to speak to the guild master, Makarov tells her that would be him, so she goes up to him, and introduces herself as Peverell, Harry and that she is looking for her uncle and was heard that he was a member of fairy tail. Makarov asks who, and falls over when Harry says Gildarts. Makarov then decides this might be a more private discussion so he takes her up to his office. He then proceeds to tell her that yes Gildarts is a member the strongest at that, but that currently he isn't in, but that he should be back soon enough. He allows Harry to remain at the guild, where he learns that she came from far away in search of her remaining family and inly really wishes to get to know them, and possibly gain control of her magic. At this news Makarov is once more surprised when he learns she also has crash magic and becomes dismayed, for surely his guild hall will become even more destroyed. Harry reassures him saying as long as she keeps her emotions in check she should be good.

Makarov offers her a place in the guild but Harry declines for now, wishing to learn/meet her uncle before making a decision on the matter.

A week or two go by, with Harry appearing at the guild every morning and inquiring about Gildarts, when she learns he isn't present she vacates the hall and goes to the nearby forest where she then practices her magic for the rest if the day. Eventually her waiting pays off for on the 13th day there is Gildarts sitting at the bar with Makarov, who upon seeing her waves her over. He introduces the two of them. And while Gildarts is surprised to learn he has a niece, he can see the resemblance to lily in her face. He joyously greets her and starts to inquire about his little sisters (Gildarts at a young age, when he had even less control of his magic was sent through a portal much like anima and landed in Earthland, he found no way to return home to his family, so he made the best of it) who he remembers fondly. Harry pauses and asks if he would like to go for a walk so they may speak in private, for Harry doesn't really have good news.

Gildarts noticing the somber air Harry carries agrees and the two head to the forest, where they then sit down and spend the rest of the day with Harry telling Gildarts the story of her parents and her own. He cries when he hears of sweet little Lily's death, and hugs Harry close. Allowing Harry to finally release all her grief that has bottled up over the years. That evening when all is said and done Gildarts offers her a room in his home, mentioning how as an s-class mage he takes many long missions so he isn't around for long, but that he can stay for a while and get to know her if she would like and can possibly help her with her magic.

The two return to the guild in sad but happy spirits, the guild hall is also pretty full and all are surprised to see Gildarts with a young girl who looks kind of like him (Harry has wild black and red [orange technically to match Gildarts] hair, and is rather short and skinny for her age, her eyes are still bright green) the guild members then start screaming for answers, which Gildarts finally gives saying that this is his niece Harry, who has come into his custody and will be staying with him. Harry then walks back up to Makarov after bowing and greeting the guild members (all proper and such too!) and asks if she can still become a member. Makarov nods and smiles and gives her a (either gold or green) guild stamp on her right wrist (the underside where your veins are).

A few more days pass, in which time Harry meets Cana (whom Harry realizes kind of looks like Gildarts) and becomes friends, Cana also confides in her that they are in fact cousins, but that she has yet to tell Gildarts of her relation for she wishes to tell him when she becomes a s-class mage herself.

It also becomes apparent that Harry needs to learn better control of her crash magic, because trying to control her emotions isn't really working for her anymore (too many people around for it to work), and it is decided that Gildarts will take her with him on his next mission to help her practice and learn. The two leave and return about a year later. When the two return it is clear that Harry has grown, she no longer looks sickly thin or underfed, and she has gained some height though is still rather short (and will remain that way), she is also starting to become more 'curvy', her hair is still wild looking, but is now pulled back into a braid. Her clothes have also changed (when she first appeared she was wearing a cloak [the invisibility cloak], a black tank top and a pair of cargo pants, she had lost her shoes along the way to magnolia) she is now wearing a black dress that reaches her knees but has no sleeves, she wears a pair of matching gloves on her hands and a couple bracelets and anklets, and her trunk necklace, the cloak still remains on her shoulders, and she is still not wearing shoes (she has found she dislikes them since she arrived in Fiore). Those in the guild who can sense magical strength recognize that Harry just has it oozing off her skin.

Makarov asks the two how it went and Gildarts proudly exclaims (like a proud papa, to Harry's outward embarrassment, though inwardly she is happy) that Harry has much better control then he, and that her magic is very potent. And if she wished to she could probably stand on the top in a few more years, if not already! This shocks some of the members, but natsu noticing someone strong demands for her to fight him, Harry declines stating that she doesn't much like fighting, so she tries to avoid it when unnecessary. Gildarts and Makarov get into a discussion on how strong Harry actually is, where Gildarts confides that if Harry truly wished to she could defeat him, for she threw away her wand and started to relearn all of the spells she had learned at Hogwarts when she was practicing like crazy to gain control of her crash magic. And he also says that she was a natural at healing magic, and suggests sending her to Porlysuchia for training. A few days later it comes to everyone attentions that Gildarts is once more leaving but this time on the hundred year mission. Harry wishes him luck and says that she'll keep up the house so that when he returns he will have a home to return to. Gildarts hugs her goodbye and sets off. Not much happens in the next few years up till canon, Harry forges closer relations with the guild, especially with Cana and Laxus (to the surprise of many), and forms attachments to the rest of her age group. She goes on a good amount of missions, and three years after her return she becomes a s-class mage (could actually have her take it that year she returns from training x779, since the year before and the next three after are taken already, will probably use this one instead).

Eventually we reach canon events, where Harry plays her part in the entire guild arcs, but does her own thing for most of the other ones, she much like her uncle is out of quest a lot, but unlike him returns a whole lot more (she has a house to upkeep and a cousin to see!).

During this time (the 4 years) Harry becomes even closer to Laxus, and he to her, they even go on a few missions together. That is why when Laxus and the thunder god tribe attack the guild Harry is shocked and surprised that she just freezes (of course Evergreen turns her to stone, since Harry was a reluctant participant of the MS fairy tail contest). And when she 'thaws' out she remains in the guild hall to tend to the wounded and to look after the master. When Laxus is excommunicated for his crimes, Harry meets him at the gates. She has tears in her eyes and just look completely heartbroken. Laxus can barely bring himself to look at her, but before he leaves he pulls her close and kisses her goodbye, and murmurs in her ear that he'll make up for his mistakes and will return, and maybe by then he'll have pulled his act together. And perhaps if she's willing she could give him a chance again. Harry just cries some more burying her head in his chest where she nods, he releases her and departs. Harry falls to her knees in the dirt and just cries, and eventually this is where Cana finds her, and proceeds to escort her back home.

Canon moves on to Gildarts arrival, Harry throws him a grand welcome home, hugging him close and chattering on about all that he's missed in his absence. And if she noticed his scars or lost limb(s) she makes no mention if then treating him just like she always has. Gildarts appreciates the treatment. Then Tenrou Island happens (where Harry tags along for medical assistance) and the seven year gap occurs.

But Laxus has returned and all Harry can feel is happiness, when she sees him, she runs to him and embraces him in a hug, and makes Laxus blush at the contact and show of blatant affection. Gildarts then proceeds to tease Laxus much like he does in canon and then threatens him with death if he ever hurts his precious niece again (Gildarts kind of gave Laxus whiplash, since he went from pleasant teasing to death threats), all Laxus can do is nod along in rapid agreement.

So the seven years go by and then the 'strongest' generation return, and the Magic Games come along, where i may or may not have Harry participate, and she would easily decimate her opponents (for though she doesn't like fighting doesn't mean she didn't train like crazy over the years, and her magic was unlocked much like the others by ultear. And she has her uncle's reputation to live up to and surpass). She simply blows them out of the water and when she released her magic 'aura' she brings a good portion of the fighters and the crowd to their knees, which kind of leads any of her one on one opponents to forfeiting before she can even really fight them. I imagine she would be part of fairy tail team b, at first and then merged with the other team for the finally.

So then that arc is finished and the demons come in to play...i have no thoughts for this part, outside of when Laxus gets injured she goes ballistic (after of course healing him and the others the best she can), and it takes a great many of the enemy to take her down.

* * *

The first time Harry and Laxus meet (when they are introduced), they have a conversation where Harry says this: "It seems we are both shrouded in the shadow of great people." *Laxus is surprised but agrees* "Well then we'll just have to become bright enough ourselves to outshine them!" *Laxus realizes here that even with his attitude, here is someone who understands.

* * *

So possibly when Laxus is excommunicated, instead of running into a crying Harry at the gate out of town, he goes to her house to speak with her. And at first she doesn't allow him in, he can hear her crying. Eventually she opens the door, where Laxus just holds her, and whispers to her that he'll make it up to her and everyone else, that he'll come back. Harry tells him sobbing that she doesn't want him to go. So he stays for the night, where one things leads to another. Laxus leaves in the morning not bothering to wake Harry, he leaves a note on his spot on the bed, along with a small package. The letter says much of the same thing he said last night, along with him furthering his promise, and him stating that when he returns he'll ask her to marry him. The package is a ring, simple but elegant (just how Harry likes things) on a chain. This makes Harry cry some more, and she attempts to chase after him, but he is long gone and she has no idea on where he went.

About two months go by (check with timeline) where Harry falls sick, and Cana urges her to go and see Porlysuchia, Harry does so, where Porlysuchia mixes some herbs up, and takes some of Harry's blood to add to the mixture, which turns gold, confirm Porlysuchia's suspicion (Porlysuchia is a dragon, so she does have a better nose than most), she tells Harry the news and ask if she knows the father, Harry admits she does, saying Laxus.

Porlysuchia then tells her that she'll have to tell Makarov, for she can't be going on any dangerous missions even if her magic will protect her and her unborn child. Porlysuchia also offers to restart Harry's lessons in healing.

So Harry goes to the guild and asks to speak with Makarov in private where she tells him that she won't be going on missions for a while, and he inquired further, she states that she's pregnant and Makarov much like Porlysuchia asks who. Harry starts to cry again, and Makarov realizes that the child is probably Laxus', and when he says his grandson's name all Harry can do is nod and cry some more. Makarov embraces her in a hug where he says he saw this coming but not for a few years yet, even before he had to excommunicate Laxus. He welcomes her to the family even if unofficially especially when Harry says Laxus said/wrote when he would return that he would ask her to marry him.

Makarov makes a deal with her where he'll have her work in the guild hall, since mirajane has shown interest in going back into the field, so she can do that when not learning from Porlysuchia.

So the next day comes around and when Harry walks into the guild they are surprised by her clothing change (she normally wore all black or other dark colors), she was wearing a floor length dress, sans shoes, that was white at the top, and a light blue on the bottom (one of those dresses that has a small top around the chest and then changed color for the skirt), it complements her hair nicely. Many exclaim over the change and even more when they realize she is working the bar. She tells them that she is once more learning from Porlysuchia so she has decided to take a break from missions. And that yes she does own colorful clothe, she just doesn't wear then so they won't get damaged when she goes on missions.


	18. A 'Princess' for a Sea Prince

_**A 'Princess' for a Sea Prince**_

Harry Potter x One Piece

Fem!Harry x Fukaboshi

Mermaid!Harry

Seer!Harry

MoD!Harry(?)

* * *

-She calls Jinbei, Jin-ji

-Shyarly sees her coming, and that she has a similar power and takes her under her 'wing'

-She also informs the king that she will need training that much depends on this (how she meets Jinbei and Fukaboshi, fishman and merman karate respectively)

* * *

Right before Harry comes into her magical inheritance, Gringotts sends her a letter and portkey. Magical inheritance happens when witches and wizards come of age at 17, though sometimes for witches it doesn't occur till they are 18.

Harry is one of those cases, so the second blood war has just ended a few months previous. And in that time Harry has done everything in her power to make things up to the goblins (and has unknowingly succeeded), catch the remaining free death-eaters, and rebuild the magical landmarks (mainly Hogwarts).

She has been living in Grimmauld Place, where she recast the fidelious charm so no one could get in. Not even Ron and Hermione, who have been acting weird recently.

It is right before she receives the bank letter, that it all goes to hell in a hand-basket for her.

The tabloids have caught wind that she still hasn't come into her inheritance, which means she is to gain more power, they also start to question how she offed Voldemort, at only 17 when Dumbledore couldn't. They call her the next Dark Lord(Lady), the next evil.

This goes on for the next couple days/weeks, where in that time the Weasleys 'disown' her and Hermione turns her back. Neville and Luna are still with her and supply her with things, since it is no longer safe to leave the house. That's when the letter comes, her salvation.


	19. Saving Anemone

_**Saving Anemone**_

Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Fem! Harry

Fading! Harry (future arc only; like since there are so many times she could have died, there are times where she'll blink in and out of time, since this future is unstable, and beer life even more so)

Harry x Gokudera

Starts during the future arc of the manga/anime

Manga first published in Japan in October of 2004

They call her Ane-san (sister, pronounced 'aneh') for a nickname.

**Anemone** on a darker note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken. On a positive note it symbolizes anticipation.

Which i guess really suits her, for this story. Since there are at least 10 times over her lifespan before she even got to meet the Vongola (Tsuna) that she could have died, (when her parents were killed, at least 1 time each year at Hogwarts, the whomping will or Aragog could have killed her in second year, the dementors during the quidditch game where she fell in third year, during the 3 tasks for fourth year, in the cave for sixth with the inferi, and then with the dragon in seventh, these are of course not counting her encounters at the end of the books with Voldemort and Remus/dementors. So actually she nearly died at least 16 times, before she even reached the age of 18).

So her name Anemone is fitting.

Since it is a ten year later meeting when Tsuna and co first meet her she would be either 17/18 (if i go through with the war, which seems more likely) or 15/16 (just after Sirius's death, when she is in turmoil and the populace know Voldemort has returned, and she would be slightly closer in age, though i could just change their ages around to fit my design).

I think I'll kick the tenth gens ages up by 2-3 years, though still not sure about Lambo and I-Pin...I'll just adjust their ages too! So instead of the gang being mostly 14 (i think Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro are 16 in canon) they'll be 16-18, so in high school.

Tuna starts out at 13, and Hibari the oldest starts out at 15, both are a year older by the end of the manga, Lambo remains 5. Gokudera starts out as 14, so going with a three year advancement in ages he would be 17 for this story (His birthday is September 9th, so he could 18, like since his birthday is late in the year, he's slightly older than everyone else in his grade).

*Ages*Plus 3 years for the Tenth Generation, Guardians and friends and maybe a few others

**End of Manga Ages are in bold, (with the added three years already applied)**

Reborn (Oct. 13th);

Lambo (May 28th); I-Pin (November 25th);

Fuuta de la Stella (January 11);

Yuni (No Age Given, N/A); Flan/Fran (No Age Given, N/A – 26 – Feb. 6th);

Tsuna (Oct. 14th); Chrome Dokuro (Dec. 5th);

**Tsuna (Oct. 14****th****); **Spanner (N/A – 48 – Apr. 8th); Yamamoto Takeshi (Apr. 24th); Sasagawa Ryohei (Aug. 26th); Sasagawa Kyoko (Mar. 4th); Miura Hara (May 3rd); Kurokawa Hana (Apr. 20th); Kozato Enema (No Age Given, N/A – 00 – Dec. 31st or Jan. 1st);

Hibari Kyoya(May 5th);Rokudo Mukuro (June 9th); Shoichi Irie (Dec. 3rd); **Ryohei (Aug. 26****th**); Basil (Jul. 23rd); Ooyama Rauji (N/A – 62 – Jun. 2nd); Shitt P. (N/A – 40 – Apr. 1st); Mizuno Kaoru (N/A – 31 – Mar. 4th); Aoba Koyo (N/A – 54 – May 4th); Katou Julie (N/A – 11 – Jan. 1st); _Gokudera (Sept. 9__th__)_;

**Hibari (May 5****th****); **Kusakabe Tetsuya (Nov. 9th); Suzuki Adelheid (No Age Given, N/A – 20 – Feb. 1st); _**Gokudera (Sept. 9**__**th**__**)**_**;**

Byakuran (No Age Given - Oct. 28th)

Superbi Squalo (Mar. 13th); Dino (Feb. 4th); Bianchi (Nov. 8th);

Xanxus (Oct. 10th);

*Timeline for Birthdays*

January

Julie

11. Fuuta

February

Adel

4. Dino

6. Fran

March

4. Kyoko, Kaoru

13. Squalo

April

Shitt P.

8. Spanner

20. Hana

24. Yamamoto

May

3. Haru

4. Koyo

5. **Hibari**

28. Lambo

June

Ryuji

9. Mukuro

July

23. Basil

August

26. Ryohei

September

9._ Gokudera_

October

10. Xanxus

13. Reborn

14.** Tsuna**

28. Byakuran

November

8. Bianchi

9. Kusakabe

25. I-Pin

December

Shoichi

31. Enma

Tsuna and Reborn's birthday is celebrated in ch.22 of the Daily Life Arc (Ch. 1-61).

The Japanese school year begins in April… The first term goes till around July 20th, when summer vacation begins. Students return in early September for second term, which lasts until about December 25th. The final term begins early January and continues to late March.

The Daily Life Arc, starts maybe around September, goes through the new years and into the new school year, and then to summer break.

The Kokuyo Arc (ch.62-81) starts in the summer and goes to the fall.

The Varia Arc (Ch. 82-135) goes through the fall term, though the battles really only take a week ten days at max. It's the beginning of the next September. **(It's been at least one year now)**

The Future Arc (Ch. 136-282) starts about two days later, it is still the fall term in the past. They spend about a month in the future. After the raid on the Millefiore base, the group has ten days to prepare for choice.

The Choice Arc (Ch. 240-257) the game choice takes about a day.

The Future Final Battle Arc (ch.258-282) the battle starts probably a day later, and lasts about just as long.

The Inheritance Ceremony Arc (ch.283-346) the group returns, it is still September, where I think it was made so that no more than a couple days went by when they were in the future, maybe no time at all. A week occurs before Tsuna learns of the ceremony and about the same time Yamamoto is attacked. The fight between the famiglias takes maybe two days to complete. It is the day after this (or the battles took one day, and it is now the second day) that the fighting between the two groups are finished. So this arc lasses about 10 days. It's probably around the end of September.

The Curse of the Rainbow Arc (ch.347-409/end of manga) a week goes by, then another day were Mukuro has declared war against Tsuna, then another day happens where Tsuna learns his father will be fighting. The representative battle lasses 4 days. Several days pass where Tsuna receives a letter for Lal and Colonnello's wedding. Another week goes by, in which Tsuna once more refuses to inherit, and reborn leaves for he finished his work but then returns to make Tsuna into Neo Vongola Primo. It has now been at least a month since they returned from the future, a month and a half at most. It's definitely October now.

Which means the entire series spans a little over a year in time.

Which would allow for Gokudera being 18, I really kind of want him older than Harry. Which means he would have to turn 18 at the beginning of the series or right before. And so when Harry comes in during the inheritance arc, she would be 18, since she has a July birthday (her 18th would have probably occurred during the Kokuyo Arc). But then by the end of the manga Gokudera would have had his second birthday, I think, so he would be 19 by the end of it.

Gokudera has a birthday right before the series begins, then has another one sometime during the Varia or beginning of future arc. Anemone has her 18th birthday during the Kokuyo arc in July. So Gokudera arrives in Namimori as a fresh 18 year old, and then turns nineteen at the end of the series. So he is 10 months older than Harry/Anemone. And since his birthday is in September, he missed the grade cut off so that is how he is in Tsuna's class/grade (and maybe pulling some strings with the help of the Vongola).

Daily Life Arc Kokuyo Arc Varia Arc **Future Arc Choice Arc Future Finale Battle Arc Inheritance Ceremony Arc the Curse of the Rainbow Arc**

Anemon's box weapon will probably be a snake, since Chrome/Mukuro have a snowy owl, and Tsuna has a lion, the only animal that really represents Ane that is left would be a snake. Maybe she will have a super rare box (like the Vongola boxes), that is a basilisk. And her normal box could be either a cobra, anaconda, or a boa constrictor (which ever one she spoke to in the zoo when she was 11, which I think was either a boa constrictor or a Brazilian python). The basilisk boxes name should have 'Hebi' in it. Maybe call it Shibō Hebi, which means Death Snake. And Anemone puts a cloth/blindfold or maybe goggles on Shibō's eyes so he doesn't accidently kill people, only paralyze (Ane keeps a full stock of mandrake potions, to UN-prettify people).

When the Tsuna, Gokudera and Lal March arrive at the underground base with TYL! Yamamoto, and have greeted Reborn and Gianni, they head toward the kitchen, a d it is here where the two teens meet Anemone for the first time. At first Tsuna almost thought it was his mom, for Anemone had her back to them and was cooking. When the doors slide open she turns around to greet them, she pauses for but only a moment before she smiles warmly at the group. And Gokudera being who he is at the time demands to know who she is, and Ane just smiles, she apologizes, then bows introducing herself as Anemone, but tells them to please call her Ane-san. She then goes on to ask if anyone is hungry. Stomachs growl. Anew chuckles and waves toward the tables indicating for them to sit. She brings the food over to the table, and sits at the end of the table (Gokudera notices that from that position she can see the entire room). Eventually the silence gets to Tsuna, who gathers the courage to ask Ane if he knows her, she shakes her head, and states that in the timeline Tsuna is from, he and his friends have yet to meet her. She goes on to clarify that if all goes well, and they return safely to the past that the two should meet. Ane then urges him to make sure they meet, when the timeline corrects itself. For Ane doesn't really wish to die before she can meet him and the rest of the Vongola. Tsuna stutters some, but he says he'll look for her when they get back. Ane (and Reborn) nod satisfied with the answer; here Yamamoto/Reborn cuts in saying Tsuna can ask the ninth to send some men out to look for her, since Ane-san is from England.

When the gang arrives back in the past, Tsuna asks Reborn if he or his dad can go and look for Ane-san, so he can do as she asked him to. Word is spread around the Vongola and its allies, inquiring about Anemone (who luckily enough did receive the future memories like everyone else, but she is having trouble escaping England). The inheritance ceremony commences, and the Simone make their attack destroying the rings, but this is when Talbot arrives in the scene, and with him his apprentice; a ten year younger Anemone.

I have this head canon where Talbot is actually Nicolas Flamel (this head canon came about from reading 'Wintertide' by Araceil).

Anyway when Anemone received her future self's memories she started looking into the Vongola, but wants having much luck on that front, and well she was being monitored so she had to be careful. And when she was just about to give up hope she receives a letter. A letter from Nicolas Flamel, who offers her an apprenticeship with him and his wife. He also writes in his letter that he has much to tell her, and many answers to her questions. Also that if she can get to Gringotts within the next few days, he will be there to meet her, and she just has to ask the goblins, by asking for a Mr. Talbot.

I kind of now want Anemone to be a seer.

Anemone has a white flame, and her ring is the Peverell family ring (the resurrection stone).

If magicals were to learn about the flames of the sky/earth, then their flame would be white or in some cases a grayish white. But most magicals think that there magic is enough or superior so they don't even bother trying.

When Gokudera is trying to figure out the Sistema C.A.I., and does so he finds out he has one box leftover that he cannot open. He even has Tsuna with his sky flame try to open it, and even he fails. So he leaves it for now, since they have to leave for their raid.

But sometime during the future arc he catches sight of Anemone using her flames, which he finds out are a really pure white. So before he returns to the pass, when everyone is saying goodbye, he confronts her and asks if she can open the box. She looks surprised but she then gets a soft look on her face, and tells him that yes she could open the box, that in fact it was one of hers, that she gave to his future self for safe keeping.

She lights her ring, and inserts the flame, the box cracks open revealing a folded piece of paper and a photograph, Ane mumbles under her breath, "that silly, silly man", Gokudera can barely hear her. She hands him the box, stating something along the lines of no matter what time or universe he was in, where the two of them met, he was always a sentimental sap. She turns to go, throwing over shoulder, that when he finally meets her pass self 'to try and be nice to her'. Gokudera pulls out the piece of paper and photo, they are of a marriage certificate and a wedding photo. The married couple are an older Gokudera, and younger Anemone. He freaks out (kind of like Ryohei does about the photo of he and Hana), but Ane is long gone before he can ask her, and even when he sees her at the time machine, when the group leaves, he doesn't say anything. Not even when she asks the whole of them to try and look for her.

When they return from the future they do arrive right when they left, or at least later in the same day as when they left.

The Shimon/Vongola battle last 3 days and 2 nights.

1 week after Shimon/Daemon battle is when the representative arc begins

Even these blind eyes can see that...Talbot appears and looks at the rings, then states he can repair them, and when a Vongola member goes to follow him with them, he turns and says his apprentice/student can carry them. The people present look around because they didn't see anyone come in with him. They then hear footsteps (either heels clicking rapidly or bare feet), and in the doorway a young woman appears panting. "Master Talbot! You really need to stop doing that! I almost lost you!" He just grins, "But you made it anyway didn't you? Come carry these for me." She just huffs and follows the order. She walks farther into the room and the occupants gasp, the girl is covered in bandages all over. "Of course Master." And it is then when she reaches for the broken rings that Gokudera calls out "Anemone!" the woman turns to him and pauses, "Hayato." She looks at him for a bit, then turns to the others, "you look like shit." She then grabs the rings and follows after Talbot disappearing into another room so they can work. She leaves a shocked Vongola behind.

[So Anemone besides the bandages is wearing a long and flowing black dress that at the bottom is torn and ripped for easier movement. Her black hair is longer than Squalo's and hangs loose around her face, when she turns it seems to float or whip around her head, sometimes it obscures her face as well, and it is very similar in style to his 10YL hairstyle. The bandages look both old and new, like they've been replaced. (If she is wearing heels, they are black straps that are about 3 inches high). She seems to be thin and willowy...but not unhealthy looking, she's average in height, but still shorter than Gokudera.]

"So, Tsunayoshi that is Anemone-san." The nonno says, all Tsuna can do is nod. They group then goes onto speak about what to do next, while they wait for Talbot to return. Which happens soon enough. The pair return to the room, with Anemone holding a tray covered in glowing rocks. The conversation goes much like canon, but with Anemone handing out the stones.

When the stones transform, Anemone walks back up to the group, where she asks of anything still hurts, and if they would like her to look at their injuries. They allow her, so she then spends the next little while, healing the injured with her 'white' flames (magic). When she is done, she says "You probably have questions. But for now you must hold your tongues, for you have more important matters to attend to outside of my presence here. Just know that when you return from this battle, you will see me again soon enough, and may ask then." She gives a small smile to them, and turns to follow Talbot back out of the room, "it was good to see you all, do make sure you get Chrome-chan back safely." She leaves. Gokudera goes to follow her, but when he gets to the doorway the two have disappeared.

The plot then goes like canon, and the two groups return as friends to Namimori, where upon arrival to Tsuna's house, they see Ane sitting in the kitchen talking to Nana. The gang is surprised (and some suspicious, since they've never seen her before), but it is Lambo who breaks the tension, screaming out "Anee-chan!" He runs up and leaps onto her lap where he then starts to hug her and cry, all the while babbling on about how he missed her and how everything was all scary without her there. Ane smiles indulgently to him, and greets him in apology stating that she lived very far away and got a little lost along the way to see him. She turns to the others (holding Lambo in her arms), "I see you have all 'made' up with each other." She nods her head, like she's agreeing with herself, "If you would follow me, we can start answering each other's questions." She leads them back out of the house, and into town, heading towards one of the finer hotels (if not the best), where she then leads them to the pent house sweet. She ushers them into seats, sitting down herself, and placing a very content Lambo in her lap. "Where would you like to begin?" It is unsurprisingly Simone who begin by asking who she is. "My name is Anemone, Peverell Anemone, but you can call me Ane-san if you want. I am from England, 18, and I'm currently studying under Master Talbot, and learning all he will teach me." Tsuna then asks in a stuttering voice if she's alright, since she's covered in bandages. She nods and tells them not to worry, she had an accident when she tried to leave England before master Talbot came to get her. The group then question her about whether or not she will be staying in Namimori, she denies this, but promises to visit often, her excuse being she has much to learn from Talbot and her studies are very time consuming.

The day wines down with idle chatter, and people leaving one by one, till only Ane and Gokudera remain (Tsuna took a sleeping Lambo home with him). "You've been silent the entire afternoon Hayato. Is something the matter?" He gets up and moves to stand in front of her, "Did you receive all of your future memories?" She looks at him a little confused, and asks him to clarify what he means, he blushes and pulls out what looks to be an old and semi-torn photo. He hands it to her, she looks down at it, and blushes as well "oh". She looks back up to him, still blushing and says yes she remembers this, or at least she remembers her future self-unlocking a box for him that contained this.

The photo is of the two of them when they're older on their wedding day.

Ane asks what Hayato wishes to do about it, since that future no longer exists, he looks panicked for moment when he more or less yells "It doesn't have to be!" He blushes even more and goes to correct himself, "I mean, if you want, we could see and maybe find out what made our future selves marry each other." Ane blushes again and asks him if he's asking her out. He just nods, not wanting to embarrass either of them anymore than they already are. Ane beams at him, and gets up to hug him. She's happy to tell him that she would love to. He returns the hug.

I kind of now what Anemone to show up with Talbot, calling him either Master or grandfather. And he calls her, student/apprentice or Annie.

When Anemone tried leaving England (before Talbot/Flamel contacted her), she was attacked, and at some point hit over the head. And well Talbot had a bad feeling, so he went to where he knew her to be residing at the time. And the sight was horrible, he had to act quickly (which he did) just to save her life. Hence why all the bandages. And when she awakes she's all kinds of confused, and it determined that she has lost some memories, mainly the ones she got from the future, and a few others more recent ones, as well as some past memories. But this is not all her attackers did to her, in a way the broke her 'soul', one that was already damaged from the war, from dying, and from removing the soul fragment. So Talbot tells her how she was going to come and live with him, even if she's already of age, and she was going to become his apprentice. Anemone agrees to go with him, for the old man is nice, and wants to make her better. But now due to her soul breaking she acts a whole lot like Luna Lovegood, a little spacey at most times, but still able to pull it together at others and become serious. Her eyes also now look a little vacant and milky, but when she has her serious moments, her eyes clear up.

So she goes with Talbot (who came to get her around her 18th birthday, so during the Kokuyo arc for everyone else), who takes her first to his home in France, where he and his wife Perenelle, help Annie (for that's what they call her; and it is quite possible for people to be named different things in parallel universes), they are able to get her healed up, but by the time all her injuries are healed (she's gained a liking to wearing bandages, so it's now a fashion trend for her, and well she's a little accident prone, so the continuous wearing of bandages help cover up any other injuries she acquires. The Flamels' are also able to get her up to a healthy body weight, with the help of some potions, and a little elixir of life (the stone from first year was a prototype, or a fake, but they hid this fact from Dumbledore and the rest of the world, so they could go into econ deeper hiding/seclusion). But no matter how hard they try or what methods they use, they are unable to reclaim her memories, so the couple decide to just start her anew, and with the help of a time turner, they are able to accomplish a great many things in the year Annie lives with them. Eventually Talbot receives a letter from the ninth inviting him to the inheritance ceremony, he doesn't reply. But knows he will be needed, for Annie saw the fight with Shimon occurring and the destruction of the Vongola rings. So the two of them wait and prepare all that they would need to revive the rings, the day of the ceremony arrives, and the master and apprentice duo set off.

If Annie can see the future, or at least snippets of it (this only starts happening after her soul is broken/cracked), then it's possible that she saw the future fight between the Vongola and Millefiore. So while she lost the memories from her future self, she still knows what happened.

Actually I think I'm messing up my own timeline…. If Anemone's soul was broken after the battle of Hogwarts (she's almost eighteen then), which I decided occurred during the Kokuyo arc, then she should retain her future memories for she would have only gotten them a few months after her birthday in the fall. So maybe I'll have it where her soul had started to break/crack after the battle of Hogwarts, and them it finally shattered when she received her future memories, which just overloaded her fragile state of mind at the time, making her act more spacey like Luna. And her visions could have started soon after Voldemort's soul fragment was removed, because maybe it was dampening her powers. And the visions didn't help her at all, so when she just broke, it also helped her, because now she could handle them, with her mind being so vacant from memory loss, and now operating in a different way than before.

Though unlike Luna, who sees creatures no one else can, Annie sees the souls of things, like for the rings she can see their soul/spirit. For people it's kind of like her seeing their flames, but instead of their entire being/body being the flame it is only around their hearts. Yes I think I like this idea better.

So in a sense when the Flamels took her in, they adopted her, because even though she was/is of age, her mind wasn't there, making her act slightly younger at times, and even more so once her thought process changed from overload. So Annie is their heir, and main inheritor if they ever do perish. And with her being the possessor of the Hollows, and being the Peverell 'lord', her life is already expanded, and if she ever decides to take the elixir it would elongated her life even more. So her full name is basically Anemone 'Ane/Annie' Marie (Potter) Peverell Flamel, but she mainly/normally introduces herself as Anemone Peverell to 'muggles' and as Ane/Annie Flamel to the mafia. She barely ever goes by Potter anymore, but when she does it's normally in magic society, though even then she normally states her name as Peverell.

So right before the older Gokudera goes to visit Tsuna's grave, he has to leave the base. So Anemone walks him to one of the exits, where she dawdles for a bit, just erasing the creases in his suit, and all Gokudera can do is sigh, but you can see in his eyes the fondness for her. (Reborn is watching form somewhere, because he is very curious about this woman). Eventually she runs out of excuses to keep him there with her. So she steps aside, telling him to be careful and asking once more if he has everything. He nods, and noticing that words alone won't ease her worry, he pulls her into his chest, her rest his cheek on her head, and tells her he'll only be gone for a little while and should be back tonight, his hands rest along her stomach. He lets her go and then makes sure to tell her again, for what seems the hundredth time, to stay inside the base, to stay safe, and to not leave it unless it's being evacuated. She nods, and he kisses her on the lips, and then moves out of the base. She turns around to watch him leave, all the while resting her hands over her belly.

Reborn appears beside her, and starts asking her all sorts of questions, like what is her role with the Vongola, how did she get involved with the mafia. And just who is she…. She gives him vague answers and half-truths, stating the he Reborn is a smart man, and will figure it all out in time. She leads him to the kitchen, where he sits down at one of the tables, while Ane starts to cook dinner. He doesn't say anything for a while, but soon enough he voices one more question. "Are you pregnant?" Ane looks over at him, she just nods, with a little sad smile on her face, before she turns back to her self-given task, Reborn barely hears her mumble the words 'It seems that the children of my family are never born into peace time."

_**SUMMARY FROM REBORN WIKI ABOUT CHAPTERS WITH TALBOT IN THEM!**_

**INHERITANCE CEREMONY ARC**

Just then, an old man by the name of Talbot arrives and tells them that there is still hope. Talbot examines the rings and concludes that they were defeated by the Simon Rings with the Sin, much to everyone's surprise. Talbot offers to fix and upgrade the rings and also examines Tsuna and his guardians' Beast Rings, the Vongola Box Rings. He then pulls out a vial with the blood of Vongola Primo, Penalty. With all the ingredients necessary at hand, Talbot informs Tsuna that there is a 50-50 chance that the ring will be upgraded or destroyed and asks for his decision. Remembering his friends that are in danger, Tsuna agrees for Talbot to upgrade the rings.

Talbot agrees to fix and upgrade the Vongola Rings and asks the Ninth for a room to work on while Tsuna and his Guardians rest. As Talbot fixes the rings, Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei are grouped together, talking about the Simon Family that they treated as friends. Reborn tells them that Yamamoto was attacked because he let his guard down and that when they fight the Simon, they should not hesitate even for a moment. Tsuna is determined to not lose in order to clear the name of Vongola Primo.

Just then, Talbot enters the room carrying a bunch of jagged rocks that he reveals to be the Vongola rings. Seeing this, everyone begins to think that that the upgrade failed. However, Talbot informs them that the rings is still on their final stage before rebirth and informs them that Tsuna and his guardians needs to awaken the sleeping souls in the rings by concentrating on their strongest resolution to light up their most powerful flame in one go. Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei decide to go for it and starts to focus. However, their resolution is not strong enough and Talbot warns them that the rings will die. When Reborn tells them that their family is waiting for them, the three remembers their friends and successfully upgrades, their rings while Hibari, in another room, succeeds as well…

Tsuna, Ryohei, and Gokudera successfully upgrade their rings. Tsuna's ring changes shape while Gokudera and Ryohei's rings change into a belt and bangle, respectively. Talbot inform them that the rings have chosen the forms that best suits the wearer's abilities, which means that they are exclusively created for the Tenth Generation. Talbot calls the newly upgraded rings the Vongola Gear. The group decides to go check on Hibari but see that he disappears.

Just then, Ganauche arrives and informs them that they think that they have located Simon Family's base. They discovered letters from Cozart Simon addressed to Vongola Primo, talking about an uninhabited island not that far from Japan. Ninth orders to gather all of Vongola's strength and Weapons to attack the island. However, Tsuna requests that the battle with the Simon Family does not become a Mafia War, and to let him handle it for his friends. Ryohei and Gokudera tell him that they will go with him.

The Ninth Guardians and the Varia start to argue with Tsuna but the Ninth calms them down and orders that Tsuna's Family are to be escorted by Reborn as they subdue the Simon Family. However, he orders that Reborn is to not attack in any way and tells everyone to go. After the meeting, Reborn tells Tsuna to bring Lambo with them. Tsuna tries to reason with him but Reborn kicks him before he can continue and tells him to go back to the house to prepare.

As Tsuna and Reborn heads home, they see Kyoko and Haru shopping. Reborn asks Tsuna if he wants to greet them but Tsuna, not wanting to drag them to battle again, decides not to and leaves. When Tsuna arrives at his house, Nana gives him a package from Shoichi. Shoichi informs him that he had a vision from Yuni about the future and contacted the present time's Spanner who sent him a package that he passed on to Tsuna. Tsuna opens the package and sees headphones and the contact lens that are similar to the ones that he used during his battle in the future.

**CURSE OF THE RAINBOW ARC - ENDING**

Kawahira offhandedly greets the assembled group, much to Reborn, Yuni and Tsuna's collective vocal shock. Yuni notes that Kawahira was the person that had assisted them in the future, but Kawahira dismisses this. He notes that the group all had killing intent directed towards him, but explains that it was the wrong way of thinking. He then loosens his hold on his Dying Will Flames, an oppressive aura settling over the immediate area. Tsuna, Reborn, and Bermuda von Veckenschtein are all awed at the power shown, and Kawahira explains that his Flame was easily ten times the power of their own; and for him, utilizing it was as easy as breathing. However, the powerful man then explains that he was not comparable to human standards.

Verde questions Kawahira if he was an extraterrestrial, but Kawahira denies this, stating that he was more of an Earthling than them. He explains that "of his species", only he and Yuni remain. The man aliased as Checker Face muses that he wasn't originally planning to chat, but continues to explain that his species lived on Earth before the Homo sapiens species, and their sole goal was to protect the only known planet that supported life in the universe. He states that the Tri-ni-set were devices that balanced Earth's life force, guiding the growth and development of life, and reveals that the Tri-ni-set's original form was that of 7 stones, as before, when there were more than 10 of his species living, they alone could light all 7 stones. However, eventually most of their species died out, leaving only 5 of them left. With no other option, the species turned to the Earthlings for assistance and created the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, as they as a group of 5 were incapable of supporting the Tri-ni-set on their own. However, 3 of the 5 passed away, leaving only Kawahira and Yuni's ancestor, Sepira.

As the duo along with 7 Arcobaleno were still incapable of harnessing the Tri-ni-set's strength, they further split the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, creating the Mare and Vongola Rings. The Vongola Rings were entrusted to Giotto of the Vongola Famiglia, and the Mare Rings were entrusted to the Giglio Nero Famiglia, an organization of Sepira's own creation; their difference from the Arcobaleno Pacifiers were that they were removable, and caused less strain on the bearer due to reduced power. Thereafter, Kawahira took the role of managing the entire Tri-ni-set, although he and Sepira had a falling-out due to irreconcilable differences, as Sepira wanted to blend in with the humans. Reborn questions Kawahira why he disappeared in the middle of the future battle, to which Kawahira replies that he only appeared to ensure the well-being of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers.

Kawahira then attempts to get back on track, to pass on the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, but Tsuna protests, stating that there had to be an alternate option. Kawahira replies that if there was one, he would be using it, and comments to Tsuna that his name was one of the first on the list to succeed the current generation of Arcobaleno. Tsuna resolutely states that he is prepared, but Talbot suddenly arrives along with Bouche Croquant, holding objects that he reveals may be able to change the Pacifier protection process using certain orbs that utilized the Flame of Night's Speed of Light Warp Hole technique to keep the Pacifiers supported by Flames. Verde comments on the flaw in the plan, that Bermuda may be unwilling to supply the Flame of Night, but in a surprising turn of events, Bermuda agrees, stating that he did not wish his fate upon anyone else. Kawahira asks Yuni if he saw the well-being of the Tri-ni-set of the future, to which she replies in the positive. Kawahira explains that he was quite unwilling to enforce the terrible Arcobaleno Curse on people, but that he was forced to out of necessity. Talbot then informs the group that for the technique to work and keep the Pacifiers fueled with Dying Will Flames, they had to pour their all into the ritual. As the ritual begins, Skull asks Kawahira if afterwards, their curse would be released. Kawahira slightly smirks and replies that it would.

The Arcobaleno begin imagining themselves back in their real forms, but then they find that only Lal Mirch has returned to normal, despite Kawahira promising he would remove the curse, confusing everybody. Verde reaches the conclusion that the only part of their curse that was removed was the part that stopped them from aging, which means it would take some time for them to grow back to normal again. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin all arrive, bringing gifts for Dino and Basil, who are hospitalized. They then go to the hospital together, but decide that Tsuna and Reborn should be the ones to go first to avoid annoying other patients. When Tsuna and Reborn arrive, however, they are shocked to find that the Varia are still in Japan and hospitalized in the same hospital. Byakuran then appears with Bluebell, destroying the wall that connects his room with Varia's to greet Tsuna.

This angers Xanxus, who fires his gun, destroying the wall to the next room. Much to Tsuna's shock, Hibari and the Kokuyo Junior High Gang are also in the hospital and both are annoyed by the interruption, leading them to fight and destroy even more parts of the hospital.

Later, Tsuna and Reborn talk on the rooftop. Reborn thanks Tsuna for his efforts that gave him another chance to live, much to Tsuna's embarrassment, who replies that it was also thanks to his friends that they were able to succeed. They recall Bermuda and the Vindice, who decided to protect the Pacifier Jar for eternity with their Flame of Night to prevent another group of people from suffering like they did. This makes Tsuna start to lose confidence in his own intuition, since he believed that the Vindice were bad people, but Reborn assures him that his intuition was right, and he should be confident about it.

Remembering the last battle, Tsuna asks Reborn who the man in suit was. Reborn eludes the question, much to Tsuna's confusion.

_**TALBOT'S WIKI BIO**_

**Info **

Kanji Name タルボ

Romaji Name Tarubo

Title Vongola Metal Craftsman

Gender Male

Status Alive

Famiglia Vongola Famiglia

Manga Debut Chapter 299

Talbot (タルボ, Tarubo) is a craftsman who first appeared at Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony.

**History**

Talbot is a craftman who has been working for the Vongola since Primo's generation. In Drama CD: Proof of Friendship, Giotto requested him to make golden pocket watches for him and his guardians as proof of their eternal friendship. Other than that, what Talbot had done during the next generations onwards is unknown, but he revealed that he has been researching about the mysteries behind the Arcobaleno and is quite knowledgeable about Bermuda and Arcobaleno pacifiers.

**Plot Overview**

**Inheritance Ceremony Arc**

After the Vongola were defeated by the Simon, Talbot appears and offers to fix the Rings. He states the risks of such an endeavor could potentially destroy the rings completely, which Tsuna accepts. After a bit of work, he brings the rings back in a completely dead-like state. When everyone was down, he asks the extent of their resolve and to light the flames, warning them that a weak attempt would destroy the souls in the rings for good. Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari and Ryohei all manage to awaken the new Vongola Rings' form, the Vongola Gear.

**The Curse of the Rainbow Arc**

Talbot is mentioned to have created new Varia Rings, the payment being Mammon's entire fortune, and upgraded Xanxus's Varia Ring to allow his Box Weapon, Bester, to enter Cambio Forma. After the third day of the Representative Battle of The Rainbow, Tsuna met with Talbot and proposed an idea to save Reborn's generation of Arcobaleno.

In the final day of Representative Battle, after Tsuna defeated Team Bermuda, Talbot appears before Checker Face could make the next generation of Arcobaleno. He proposed another and much safer way to protect the Tri-ni-set without having to sacrifice Arcobaleno. He created special jars that able to contain Seven Flames of the Sky, using Bermuda's Flame of Night within the jar to accelerate the flames to provide enough power to replace the Arcobaleno Pacifiers.

**Talbot's Equipment**

He can hear the spirits of the Vongola Rings and even knows about the Vongola Box Rings. Unknown, and much to the shock of the Vongola, he's had in his possession the Penalty, which is the blood of Vongola Primo. Talbot seems to be well informed, knowing about the blood of Cozarto Simon and the Simon Rings, something that even Timoteo was unaware of. He's an expert metal craftsman who can even repair the highly damaged Vongola Rings. In order to upgrade the Vongola Rings to match the power of the Simon Rings, he needed the Vongola Box Rings and Penalty. However, there would be a 50% chance of being able to gain the power, and in case this fails, he mentions that the rings would forever lose its light. Talbot is also capable of upgrading Box Weapons to Cambio Forma through the use of Rings, as shown through his Cambio Forma upgrade to the Xanxus's Varia Ring.

**Equipment**

◾Lævateinn's Hilt - Lævateinn is a flaming sword known as the "Wounding Wand" or the "Staff of Destruction." Lævateinn makes its wielder invincible in battle and is able to fight without someone holding it.

◾Hammer - Talbot's hammer was used to repair the highly damaged Vongola Rings.

**Trivia**

◾Talbot has a sheep, and taking care of the sheep was the reason why Talbot was late to the ceremony.

◾In drama cd, it's revealed that he used to own an antique shop.

**Character Profile?**

_Name:_ Anemone Potter Anemone 'Ane' Peverell Annie Flame

_Age: _18

_Weakness(es): _memory loss, accident prone

_Strength(s)/Power(s):_ Master of Death, Seer can see parts of the future, both immediate and far away; can see souls of both inanimate and animate beings

_Position:_ Nicolas Flamel's Master Talbot's apprentice and successor

_Appearance: Body _Long black hair that looks untamed, milky green spacey eyes, willowy figure. Clothing floor length black dress, that is ripped/shredded at the bottom, no shoes, a snake skin belt across hips, with a matching pouch on the left, white bandages covering various body parts.

*Soul Ability Description – the soul looks much like a fire around the heart or center of either a person or object. If 'it' has a flame type, the fire will match that color, (ex: Tsuna has sky flames, so his soul looks orange). If a person/thing has good intentions or a good heart then their soul will be bright, if they have bad intentions or a black heart their soul will be dull and darker in color.

*_**TIMELINES**_*

**Harry Potter Timeline (moved forward 6 years)**

July 31, 1986 – Anemone Potter is born to James and Lily Potter née Evans.

October 31, 1987 – Voldemort murders Lily and James Potter, and tries to kill Anemone but fails, he becomes a wraith and disappears. Sirius Black chases after Peter Pettigrew, who 'blows himself up'. Sirius is arrested for murder and imprisoned within Azkaban.

November 1, 1987 – Petunia Dursley née Evans, finds her niece in a basket on her doorstep and reluctantly takes her in.

September 1, 1997 – Anemone Potter starts her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

1997-2003 – Anemone attends her first through sixth year at Hogwarts

May 2, 2004 – The Battle of Hogwarts occurs, Anemone sacrifices herself and dies, she meets Dumbledore and Death in limbo before she returns to life. Voldemort is finally defeated.

July 31, 2004 – Anemone turns 18

August 2004 – Talbot/Flamel sends a letter to Anemone about her becoming his apprentice, she accepts. Anemone tries to escape England for France to meet Talbot, she is attacked and seriously injured. Talbot sensing something wrong arrives in England, where he finds Anemone's injured form, he magic her away to his home in France, where he and his wife Perenelle help her recover, but she will never be the same again.

September 2004 – Anemone receives her future self's memories, and her mind breaks from the overload/shock. Over the past month Anemone had started seeing the future, making her mind even more fragile. She loses a good portion of her memory along with the future memories she just received. Her ability to see soul manifestations and the future solidifies.

September 2004 – Talbot along with his apprentice arrive in Japan to fix the Vongola rings. Anemone finally meets the X generation of Vongola, to their despair she doesn't remember them. But she does know of what happened, due to her seeing the future.

September/October 2004 – Talbot is contacts by Tsuna about a 'cure' for the Arcobaleno, he and Anemone set to work, they create and then deliver the 'pacifier jars' to Japan.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Timeline (starts in 2003)**

September 9, 2003 – Gokudera turns eighteen

September 2003 – Reborn arrives to tutor Tsunayoshi Sawada and make him into the tenth don of the Vongola. Tsuna starts to reluctantly meet and gather his guardians.

October 14, 2003 – Tsuna turns seventeen

April 2004 – New school year begins. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Gokudera (who missed the cutoff and then pulled some strings) enter their last year of High School. Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari start College/University. Fuuta starts Junior High School, while Lambo and I-Pin start their third year of Elementary School.

July 2004 - Daily Life Arc finishes, and Kokuyo Arc begins

August 2004 – the fight between Tsuna and Mukuro occurs, Kokuyo Arc is finished

September 2004 – The Varia Arrive, and the Guardians are selected.

September 2004 – The Ten-Year bazooka fires, and one by one Tsuna and his guardian and friends are sent into the future. The group meets Anemone for the first time. The fight between the Vongola and Millefiore commences with the game Choice, and then finished with a final battle.

September 2004 – The group returns to the past, where an earthquake occurs and those that participated in the future battle and then some gain their future counterparts memories. The Simone start at Namimori, and Tsuna is told of the Inheritance Ceremony. The ceremony goes forward after Yamamoto is attacked, the Simone 'crash the party' and upgrade their family rings, a fight commences between the two groups, where the Vongola rings are destroyed. Talbot and a younger Anemone arrive and rebuild the rings. The final battle and confrontation between the tenth generations happens, with Vongola being the victor, and the bond being reestablished between the two fractions.

September 2004 – Curse of the Rainbow Arc begins

October 2004 – Curse of the Rainbow Arc ends


	20. Death's Angel

Death's Angel

Harry Potter x Supernatural

* * *

Fem! Harry

Angel! Harry

Angel of Death! Harry

Master of Death! Harry

Harry is the Descendent of Death

Grandpa! Death

HarryxLucifer

* * *

Harry's angel name is Azreal. Human/mortal name will be...either: Rudbeckia, Iberis, Cypress, Forythia, Hemlock, or Verbena. Probably more likely to be Rudbeckia (Becky?) or Iberis (Eris). Since death is indifferent and impartial.

*Black-Eyed

Susan (Rudbeckia) - Encouragement, Motivation, Impartiality

*Candytuft (Iberis) - Indifference

*Cypress - mourning, despair

*Forythia - anticipation

*Hemlock - you will kill me

*Verbena (Vervain) - tender, emotional, you will get your wish, superstition

For her name I think I will go with Iberis. Since I like the sound and nickname better.

* * *

When Lucifer summons Death in Carthrage, (Season 5, episode 10) that if Lucifer wants to use his 'power' even when he bound Death to himself, he must first find his angel.

Or maybe Death just goes with the binding to Lucifer, and when Dean shows up for his ring, death says he does not currently have it, but he knows who does. He points Dean toward his descendent Iberis Peverell, a woman who due to unforeseen circumstances became the Master of Death and the holder of his ring. Dean is more than welcome to ask her for it. And luckily for him Iberis is now living in the states, he just has to find her.

So the Winchesters go ring hunting, and eventually they come across a majestic old house in the middle of the country, located about 2.6 miles northwest of the center of Lebanon, Kansas. (Which when New Mexico and Arizona were added in 1912 was the center of the USA, instead of the current Belle Fourche, South Dakota). The grounds are overflowing with gardens and fountains, and is surrounded by a large wrought iron fence. The Winchesters approach the gate and push it open, they walk through to the front door where they knock, to their surprise an older lady opens the door, and she looks like a maid. She asks them for their purpose, where they explain they were told this was the home of Iberis Peverell, and that they needed to speak with her (they are most likely wearing their FBI suits), the maid-Gloria leads them inside. She says they are in luck, the mistress just returned home. They are taken to an office, where they see behind the large oak desk sits a beautiful but rather small woman.

Her hair is long and black, her skin pale, her eyes electric green, she looks much like Death, but much healthier and not as gaunt, but it looks like she used to be. She is wearing a black dress, one suitable for business meetings.

The woman looks up to them and states: "Grandfather mentioned you Winchester boys would be showing up sooner or later. You are here for the family ring, are you not?" They look stupefied but nod in agreement, but Dean has to ask if Death really has a granddaughter. Iberis laughs and says that she is a descendant, a very distant one at that. But Death allows her to call him so. She also says her life was heavily influenced by Death, so the family resemblance it stronger in her than it has been for centuries.

The group gets back on topic, Iberis shows them the ring they are looking for, it is a white square stone attached to a silver band. There is an etching of a circle inside a triangle that is bisected by a line. (The ring is no longer black, because i am using the idea of once the ring came into the possession of its true master, or one of his family, it would return to its natural color of white. The horcrux also tainted it as well).

Iberis agrees to give them the ring, they just have to promise to return it to either herself or Death when it is no longer needed. They thank her and leave.

* * *

Iberis hasn't become Azreal yet. Since i think she won't become her past self-till her body has reached maturity. So when she gives the Winchesters the ring she is still 17/18, and when she does 'transform' at around 18/19, when her body has matured and become an adults.

But ever since her first encounter with Voldemort, her first brush with Death at the age of 15 months, her angelic past memories started coming to her in dreams, but she didn't really start remembering till she meet Voldemort for the second time at 11. Since her brain was still growing as well as her ability to process and think things through. So then the memories start out as cut off or blurry scenes, and then advance to full blown 'movies' where her entire past is relived, though in no particular order.

And when her 19th birthday comes around she awakes in extreme pain, her body, her bones feel like they're burning. She screams and Death appears, he encourages her to remember to hold on, all will be well soon. He runs his hand over her hair in comfort, Iberis tries to hold in her screams but fails. After a while her back arches and wings break out of her skin, 2 large silvery ones with black undertones, and 2 smaller ones just underneath them. Iberis' body slumps, she fainted. Death waves his hand cleaning up the blood, and rearranges her into a more comfortable position.

The angels all around the 'world' sense there brethren's return. Lucifer pauses, and looks up, he whispers but one word, no a name - "Azreal". Hope blooms in his chest.

So Iberis relearns her 'mission' from Death, and her abilities. And how to conceal her 'grace' and wings. She mainly uses glamours to appear like normal, because growing wings wasn't the only thing that changed.

Her body has matured into a perfect figure, no blemishes or signs of illness remain. And her hair has turned a silvery white with black streaks or just a solid silver or silvery blue, to match her new wings. (And her hair has also grown to now reach to below her butt). Because she sees no real reason to conceal her appearance or wings within her own home (which is warded to keep all uninvited guest out, angel and demons included), she now commonly goes around wearing a white halter flowing mini dress, which has a low back for her wings and little else (though she does wear panties, which are a lacy white), no bra and definitely no shoes.

Normally her clothing now consists of backless dresses that are normally short in length, and not always appropriate for guest, since some look like lingerie, and don't cover much skin. (When Lucifer finds out her new choice of dress, well he is quite pleased, especially in private).

I like the idea/image if Iberis/Azreal having 2 large and 2 small wings, and perhaps i will have the Archangels (Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Lucifer) have 4 or six wings...or just two, and the number if wings be a power system. Like 2 being the highest order (with its own hierarchy inside), then 4, then six, but to humans it looks mostly or normally like there are only 2 wings.

Cause I really like the idea of 4 wings for Azreal, so maybe each angel is unique in their wing amount, i want to give Lucifer 6...well at least before he was cast out.

* * *

I have a little scene in my head, where before Lucifer was banished, he asked to clean Azreal's wings (which is very personal and when someone ask to do so is, well kind of sexual or something since wings are sensitive.), which she bashfully allows, and so he goes about it very gently, but by the end of the cleaning, Azreal is a panting shivering mess of arousal (but she has no real idea as to why she feels so 'hot & itchy'). And at the beginning she tried to cover her mouth, so she wouldn't make any noise, but Lucifer had leaned into her, so his lips were brushing her ear, and told her not to hide her voice, that he wanted to hear her. When he finishes he pulls her to him, spinning her around so that her heaving chest is aligned with his. Her body has little tremors, and her wings are shivering. "Lucifer… what's happening?" Azreal's face is all flushed and confused, and Lucifer can't help but kiss her with all his pent up passion. She is shocked at first but soon joins in on the making out. Sometime during their make out session, he pulls her onto his lap, so that she is straddling him. He only stops kissing her when she cries out in pleasure, having hit her 'peak' once more. Again she asks "Lucifer… what's happening?" This time he answers, stating how her body is reacting to his advances, his advances to mate with her at that. And that she has always 'sung' to him, ever since they first met. But that he had to wait for her to mature and age, and that he had to get Father's permission to do so. So he asks her if she wants to clean his wings in return, really asking her if he can go forward with her. She wobbly stands and goes behind him to sit, where she proceeds to clean his wings, and to make him a horny mess. It takes a little longer for her to finish, since she herself is still feeling the after effects of her own cleaning, and well Lucifer has a few more wings.

When she finishes, he turns around and basically pounces on her, making her squeak. He starts to kiss her again, making her loose her breath, he then moves into kissing her jaw and neck, then her bared shoulders. (She is wearing a strapless 'toga' so to speak, or at least the straps are at the top of her arms but off her shoulders.) His hands are not idle, and unknowingly to Azreal, have moved to her hips and back. Where Lucifer then proceeds to align her hips with his own, making her gasp in pleasure. One of his hands holds her in this position, while the other moves to her back where he starts to stroke between her wings, and once more Azreal has become a moaning shivering mess of pleasure, she cries out. Her arms wrap around his neck, and she urges him to kiss her, to do something to make the burning go away. They start kissing again, and start to rut against each other, Azreal's 'dress' moving up her things, and Lucifer's 'pants' becoming tighter. (He is wearing a breastplate, and 'leather' pants). They break the kissing, and Lucifer then removes his armor, and starts sliding Azreal's dress off her. The rutting continues, and soon enough both Lucifer and Azreal cum. The pair collapse on the floor. Lucifer after a moment starts kissing and sucking on her neck. Azreal is once more distracted, and misses Lucifer removing his pants. He realigns their hips, and Azreal snaps out of her 'fog', and starts to panic. Lucifer calms her, and explains what he wants to do, she agrees, and Lucifer prepares her for him. When she cums again from his fingers, he thrusts himself inside of her. Her back arches and her toes curl in pleasure, she pulls him close. They make love for a long while, and by the end of it Lucifer has 'marked' her as his. The two are officially together.

* * *

So with how Lucifer's vessel (Nick) is deteriorating, he has only a limited time to take action, but once he reunites with Azreal, who works with death as an angel, and is a witch as a human, she can reverse the effects, and 'heal' him, so that he doesn't need to worry about his vessel. She could possibly also make it so that his vessel becomes truly his, like how the body of Iberis became hers fully. Since Azreal was basically reincarnated into Iberis, and then transformed or unlocked her angel form. She can make it like that for Lucifer.

Which I guess means the entire plot would be changed, since Sam offers to allow Lucifer to possess him. And the Winchesters wish to lock Lucifer away. Maybe I'll have it where Lucifer wasn't/isn't truly evil, just misunderstood. And that he only rebelled because his mate/lover Azreal was 'killed' and be wanted revenge. Which he took, but had to be banished for. So when his cage is first unlocked and he escapes, he is still seeking some revenge, and also looking for word on Azreal. Which he hears some of from Death. Who feeling sentimental (towards his 'apprentice' or his little helper Azreal and her mare Lucifer), mentions to Lucifer that his (Death's) angel will soon return to this realm, he only needs to be patient and to hold out long enough to meet her once more.

So Lucifer still hates most humans, and seeks revenge, which is why the Winchesters and their allies (which includes Castiel, who is technically a very young angel, and so doesn't know the full story, which has been hushed up and warped over time), seek to lock him back in his cage. But I think once he reunites with Adrenal, he won't really cause any more problems, like he decides to just remain with Iberis/Azreal and make up for lost time. So he is no longer an enemy, but isn't really an ally. (He was only seeking Sam, because he was his true vessel, and would have been able to withstand Lucifer's presences. But he becomes no longer needed once Azreal 'heals' Lucifer).

So that arc of Supernatural ends with Lucifer not being locked away, but not really being in the picture anymore, but somehow Sam's body/soul and Michael/Adam still end up in the cage, so the Supernatural plot can continue forward like it does, but no linger really matters. And my story would now focus solely on the life and interactions of Lucifer/Nick and Azreal/Iberis.

* * *

So on the angel name website that I found, the name Azreal mentions this:

Azrael is "forever writing in a large book and forever erasing what he writes: what he writes is the birth of man, what he erases is the name of the man at death." Other faiths name the Angel of Death as a different angel

So now I have it in my head that when God first introduced Azreal to her siblings, it was through Death. Like God allowed Death an assistant, who would be an angel, so the collaborated and made Azreal together. So Azreal was created.

So God gathers together his oldest children (the archangels), where he introduces her, she first appears as a little girl in a black dress, with little silver and black wings on her back, and matching short hair, she carries a rather large book. She hides behind his legs and his robe, peeking around the side. God laughs and urges her forward, stating how none of her siblings will harm her, only protect her.

And this is when Lucifer realizes that their newest sibling's 'soul' sings to him, so he first approaches God, to tell him as such, God tells him that he must wait for Azreal to grow and mature, and only then can he listen to the 'singing'. Lucifer decides to follow these instructions. So instead he approaches Azreal and greets her warmly, and inquires about her book, which she says (Grandfather) Death gave it to her, so that she could record the birth and death of man.

Time passes, and Azreal ages, and Lucifer becomes her best friend. And most of the time when Azreal is in heaven, she sits under a tree writing in her book. The rest of the time she is either with Death or Lucifer learning about the world.

I imagine Death has a matching book, where he records the same as she, so when one of them misses a name the other catches it. And upon Azreal's 'death' her book falls into Death's safekeeping, and is returned to her upon her awakening, so that she may continue her task.


	21. Peverell Incorporated

Peverell Incorporated

Arrow x Harry Potter

* * *

Fem! Harry

Starts after Oliver is rescued from the island

OliverxHarry

Peverell! Harry

* * *

*Arrow series starts in 2012, Oliver Queen was stranded in 2007, so when Oliver returns to Starling City he is 27. The Battle of Hogwarts was 1997, and Harry was born in 1980 to Oliver's 1985. So she would technically be 32 during the series. So maybe I can move the HP timeline around, or really just switch their birth years...Not sure yet.

1980-Harry is born

1985-Oliver is born

1997-Battle of Hogwarts

1998-Harry becomes Peverell and starts her company

2007-Oliver is shipwrecked and left his father's list

2012-Oliver is found, he becomes the 'Hood'

-1985-Oliver is born

-1987-Harry is born

-1998-Harry starts Hogwarts

-2004-Battle of Hogwarts

-2005-Harry becomes Peverell and starts company

-2007-Oliver is shipwrecked and left list

-2012-Oliver is rescued and becomes 'Hood'

-Timeline, for Harry Potter moved 7 years forward.

* * *

*Harry after the war approaches the goblins and makes a business deal. She then opens up a company in the muggle world. Her company is called Peverell Inc. and they hire both squibs and muggleborns that are unable to find work in wizarding society (there are also a couple halfbloods and few purebloods that work there).

Her company starts expanding across, Europe, and by the time Arrow starts she has finally reached America by the time Arrow is starting.

Peverell Inc. is very well off by this point in time. It mainly deals with dealings between individual mundane and wizard companies. Though any magic is kept under the table so to speak. And the main business comes from making electronics (especially ones that work with magic, I might name them Hollow, or PevPhones...or something else). The company also dabbles in a little bit of everything else.

So Oliver has returned to Starling City, (Season 1) and before Walter disappears he invites the CEO of Peverell Inc. to dinner. Which is where Oliver and Harry first meet (or maybe it will be their 'second' meeting and i can use the run into each other scenario still), and Harry just hits it off with the Queen family.

And then after this Harry just keeps running into the family, mainly at the upper class parties or meetings, like that auction where the shooter shot Dig. And the banquet thing for Laurel's company. And other such events.

Oliver and Harry start out as good friends, and things just progress from there. Like Oliver slowly over time reveals to her the truth about the island. And his secret identity of Arrow/the Hood, and she in return tells him about her own battles and personal purgatory. This brings them closer. And eventually they become a couple. (After Helena, since that seems kind of important to character development).

* * *

*They literally bump into each other on the street, and for once for both of them (not counting the island for Oliver), someone else doesn't know who they are.

They kind of hit it off, when they meet. But can only talk for a little bit, before they both must leave. Both needing to return 'home'.

And then the two just keep running into each other, so much so that Harry accuses him of being a stalker, which he denies and says he's just gotten lucky. Oliver uses a lot of his forgotten charm on Harry, who he can tell wont judge him if he tells her his secret, but he wants to figure out why he feels this way first.

So they keep meeting, where they get to know each other better.

And eventually maybe before or after (episode 4 season 1), he asks her out on a date, and Oliver learning somewhere along the way that Harry enjoyed the simple things, just takes her out to either a park, or a movie. These dates continue on for some time, and they both are satisfied with them, and don't yet feel the need go farther in their relationship.

Perhaps how Harry learns of Oliver's 'profession' is through another attempted abduction of him, when Harry is with him. He gets hurt and she panics and starts to flutter around him in worry and then demands he come with her.

She drags him to her small home (apartment), where she sits him down and then starts cleaning his wounds asking him all sorts of questions about his health. She has to remove his shirt, which he somewhat reluctantly allows, and she doesn't even pause when she sees his scars. Which surprises Oliver, she just continues to heal him. She leaves for a moment then comes back in holding a vial. She tells him to drink it, saying it should get rid of any poison or pain he is in from the injury. She also tells him its best to down it in one and to hold his nose.

* * *

*Harry has a quote she says a lot: "Hunger feeds the soul"

Harry could also become a vigilante or superhero, called Emrys or Hollow, or Death. But at first would probably be called magician or witch.

She would wear goblin made armor: chain mail dress, elbow and knee guards, basilisk undershirt and leggings/pants, basilisk steel toed boots, invisibility cloak with deathly hollow symbol, belt with pouch filled with both healing potions, poisons and pranks (and exploding things), she has goblin made daggers for weapons.

Harry has a driver (male) called Vermillion, who is a squib trained by the military or something like that.

At one of these 1% 'parties' where the two run into each other, they discuss nicknames, where at some point Harry leans in to Oliver's ear and whispers "So should i call you Archer, Mr. Queen?" And Oliver grabs her elbows and quietly demands how she knows or why she says that, her reply is that he can probably find her later, where they can answer each other's questions.


	22. An Unexpected Reincarnation

An Unexpected Reincarnation

Bleach x Harry Potter

* * *

Fem! Harry

Master of Death! Harry

Reincarnated! Harry

Harry is Kaien

Kaien wasn't married

HarryxUkitake

Kaien and Ukitake were not so secretly in love but couldn't act on it

* * *

It takes at least 50 years for a soul to be reincarnated, but can take up to 200 years as well.

Souls don't normally recall past incarnation. Kaien/Harry is exception.

Souls when reincarnated can change gender and species, so they could look completely different.

* * *

Harry still kind of looks like a Shiba, she actually looks like a female version of her past self.

She stands at about 5'3" when first introduced, then grows till 5'5" when the time-skip finishes.

She weighs maybe 100 lbs., 110 soaking wet.

Bra size is probably around DD, maybe E by the time Ichigo regains his powers.

Her hair is similar in appearance to Kukaku's, though it is a little straighter and slightly less spiky. It reaches to mid thighs by the end of time skip (but is always longer than Ukitake's), at her first appearance it reaches the top of her behind.

Her highs are a bright green, though sometimes they look more blue, and much like her past incarnation's aqua green eyes.

Nejibana's physical form is that of a mermaid (the ones from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire). Nejibana is female.

* * *

A few nights after the battle of Hogwarts harry is dreaming, but she awakes once more in a world of white, which slowly turn into a small green island with a tree that is surrounded by water so deep the bottom is impossible to see, water lilies float along the top.

Death stands before her, where he asks her to follow him, for he has someone that has been waiting ever so patiently to meet her once more. (He calls her little master). He leads her to the island edge, and tells her she must call out this 'person's' name, Harry says she does not know it. Death insist that she does she just has to remember, he touches her forehead, and memories of a man's life flashes before her eyes. She collapses in pain crying out for Nejibana, who appears from the water without a ripple. And who wraps her up in her arms in comfort, Death leaves saying Nejibana has it under control and that he will return soon.

(When Harry first awakes in the white space she is once more naked, and tries to cover herself, a ragged cloak is draped over her shoulders by Death who appears behind her. It is the invisibility cloak.)

Nejibana holds her through the memories and helps Harry to assimilate them, and to not become overwhelmed by them. She falls asleep in her zanpakutō's arms, and then awakes in the human world.

Each time she falls asleep after this she once more ends up in her inner world, where either Nejibana or Death (who eventually tells her that he is the Spirit King) explain why she is being allowed to remember her past life as Kaien Shiba.

They tell her how a war is coming and there is little to be done to stop it from happening. But they say she can prepare and be ready to make her appearance and to help in the conflict.

So she soon begins to relearn the Shinigami arts while she sleeps. Kido comes to her very easily, since it is much like magic. (She also practices all types of magic, any that she can get her hands on, but does so in the living world).

* * *

One night a few weeks later it is different when she arrives. The world is just a white space with a giant tree in the middle. Harry having nothing to do, sits under the tree and falls asleep.

(I imagine once she got her memories back, she started wearing kimonos, so currently she is wearing a light blue one with waves along the bottom).

A figure appears in the distance and walks towards her. The figure turns out to be Ukitake Jūshirō, who approaches Harry sleeping figure. He gently shakes her awake unhappy to disturb such a beautifully peaceful sight. But does so anyway for he needs to know where he is, for it doesn't look like his inner world. She awakes yawning in that cute way, with one arm stretched above her head and the other rubbing one of her eyes while the other has little tears in the corner. Ukitake blushes. He clears his throat gaining the unknown females attention. She sits up straight and stares at him in surprise, she calls him Captain. Which startles Ukitake since he has never met this woman before, but figures that she most have seen or heard who he was. He asks her for her name, she apologizes and says her name is Harry, but that she used to be called Kaien. This shocked Ukitake and makes him stumble which worries Harry who goes to catch him. "Kaien" he asks, she nods, and says something about reincarnation and being lucky and getting to remember. He asks her what has happened to her, and she pulls him down to sit beside her, she tells him her story, and throughout it he pulls her closer, starting with holding her much smaller than before hand and then advancing to holding her against his chest with his arm over her shoulder.

Harry also mentions, when he calls her Kaien, that the name no longer truly suits her, but that her new name doesn't really fit her either. Ukitake ponders this thought and dubs her Kari-chan. She blushes, and glances up at him. Ukitake says she can call him Jūshirō in return, but she calls him Jū-san.

Kari then asks him what has happened in Soul Society since her death, so Jū tells her of the changes and what has become of her family, the Shiba clan. He then goes on to tell her about the invasion and the war with Aizen.

This gives her the idea of where to go when she leaves England, in hope that she could once more meet her Uncle Isshin, and in hope of interacting with her family. So it is decided to will love to Karakura.

The two remain in the white world for a while more before they are disturbed by their zanpakutōs, who have been off in the distance having their own reunion. (Nejibana kept the twins from interrupting their wielders, they call her auntie or cousin, perhaps even nee-chan). The twins tackle Ukitake in greeting and then glance at Kari from behind him, the whisper loudly that she's pretty, and they wouldn't mind calling her 'mommy', Kari starts to blush up a storm and attempts to hide said blush by covering her face with her hands. Ukitake splutters and tells Sōgyo no Kotowari to not say things like that. Nejibana cuts in saying that her mistress/master wouldn't mind having children, and that in fact she wants plenty to love and spoil. This statement makes them both blush, Harry then tells Nejibana that she didn't need to say that, Nejibana replies with she tells only the truth.

Kari having somewhat recovered greets the twins warmly, where they then proceed to call her momma, Harry is secretly very pleased. As is Ukitake.

(During the story telling, Ukitake kissed her forehead in comfort, and during his retelling of events she kisses his cheek. And when she hears about Aizen's betrayal she goes on a rant, claiming she never liked him and that he was always wearing this smug little smirk. Ukitake can't help but kiss her, which leaves her surprised at first but she soon returns. The two part flustered, but don't apologize for it. Ukitake just says she looked beautiful and he couldn't help himself. They kiss cheeks and foreheads off and in throughout the rest of their reunion.)

Time goes on in the white world, but it is determined that they should probably depart soon. Kari/Harry/Kaien hugs the twins' goodbye giving them each a kiss on the forehead, and gives Ukitake a longer lingering kiss. She then along with Nejibana starts to fade away, before she completely disappears, she says they will be reunited in person soon enough.

The 'new' couple awake in their own beds in their respective realms, both never mention the meeting, instinctively knowing it is not yet time.

* * *

A few more months go by for Harry, where she makes up with Gringotts (she makes a tentative alliance), finishes her magical education, packs up and moves to Karakura, Japan and buys the house next to the Kurosaki Clinic, and enrolls in the local High School, and nearby (Tokyo?) magical 'college'.

She makes quick friends with the twins (who are now about 13, and becomes like a big sister to them or a close older cousin), through them she meets a lonely and powerless Ichigo, whom she befriends. The two help to bolster each other's spirits, and are soon sparing together and teaching each other new things. Ichigo to regain/keep his strength, Harry to regain and relearn hers. The two later find out they are classmates when the term restarts (the fall after the battle of Hogwarts, so Harry is 18, but was technically held back a year in school, when she tested in. And which gives the summer for her to regain her memories and to meet Ukitake in a dream, and to then move to Japan and meet her 'family').

Eventually Harry builds up the courage to confront Isshin, so she can find out what really happened to the Shiba clan after her death. He is surprised at first by her claim, but he can sense her well hidden and disguised reiatsu which feels exactly like his nephew Kaien's. He welcomes her back to the family. And he later reintroduces her to the family as his 'long lost' niece. In private he clarifies to Ichigo (due to Harry's urging) how Harry is related. She decides not to move in with them though, having gained a liking for her space, though the Kurosaki/Shiba family spend equal amount of time at each other's homes.

Harry inquires to Isshin if it is at all possible for her to get into contact with Kukaku and Ganju, who she knows still 'live', he points her towards Urahara and Yuroichi. Who just like Isshin are surprised but can sense the truth to her claim, Yuroichi offers to be them messenger, so Harry writes an extremely long letter explaining the what and how of her death as a Shinigami and her rebirth as a female 'magician', she begs for their forgiveness and promises that as soon as she is able that she will visit. Yuroichi soon returns with a reply, that is filled with both angry and sad words, but mostly love and the asked for forgiveness, it is covered in tear drops. The letters continue between the Shibas'.

A couple more months pass, till eventually the time skip ends and canon starts up again with the fullbring arc, and the appearance of Ginjou. And then continue from there with Harry's addition.

* * *

Harry could actually possibly arrive in Japan near or slightly before the beginning of the series. Which allow for her to get to know the Kurosakis' as well as then getting to go along with the gang, which would allow her to see her siblings and explain to them the circumstances. She would also get to see Ukitake sooner. She could still move in next door to the clinic and sound a summer getting to know them.

I think canon starts during the spring term, since the soul society invasion arc takes pace over summer. Which means Harry would have to arrive the summer before, which would give her a year to 'make friends'. So she could join a dojo, like maybe one for kendo for armed combat and then maybe either karate, or aikido which is more likely for unarmed combat.

If Harry arrives as 17/18, then she would be in her last year of high school (senior high); and would make her at least 2 years older than the majority of the main cast (who are most likely at 15, in their last year of junior high). But with her being the Kurosaki's and niece/cousin, that explains that connection, but how she would know the rest of them I am unsure of.

She is a little too young to be a teacher, but maybe a teacher's assistant? She could also possibly run into Urahara and gain a job that way. But still her interactions with Ishida, Chad, and Orihime wouldn't really happen till they arrive at Kisuke's shop. Which could still work technically, because that's when they truly became friends and allies.

I can also imagine that when Harry/Kaien finds out that the visoreds still live, she might cry. Since I have the head canon of Kaien and Lisa being really close.

And if Harry does arrive sooner, she would probably debate on whether or not to confront Rukia. She would probably also secretly help out Ichigo teaching him tips and tricks to help him along. (When Ichigo trains with Urahara, Harry could also help train Ichigo by fighting him). And then when she arrives in Soul Society, she much like Yuroichi goes undetected. But before that she would probably hesitate on leaving her siblings so soon after reuniting with them. But they (at least Kukaku) would understand her need to protect her protégé. (Harry would be sure to tell/explain to Ichigo and her siblings that they are family, that Isshin stills lives, but in the human world. And that they have two more little cousins in the family. And to Ichigo exactly how they are related, but doesn't tell the reason as to why Isshin lives in the human world).

I still want to have the dream scene in the white world…. And the war referenced by Death could refer to the Aizen war.

I think Harry would first allow herself to be spotted by Shunsui Kyrōraku, when he finishes fighting Chad. Like he catches a glimpse of her as she leaves, for she knows Chad will be fine.

I think Harry would land with Yuroichi and pretty much remain with her for the most part, but would go off every now and then to gather intel and to check on the status of the group. But when Ichigo starts bankai training, so does Harry, but in a different part of the secret base.

* * *

Since Kaien's Bankai hasn't been revealed in canon, I can make up my own! It would still be water based, and the main weapon would still be a 'fancy' trident. I feel that not much would change about the trident, maybe it would turn from silver to black, and at the bottom of the middle spike would be the deathly hollow symbol, the tassel would remain blue.

Physically I think Harry's dress/clothing would change, like the invisibility cloak appears on her shoulders as a black silvery (with hints of blue) ragged shroud. There would be armor that would look like the samurai armor of old, though there would be no helmet or facemask; and would be mainly black with blue accents. Though traditionally the armor is heavy, to Harry it weighs nothing. (I can also picture this as the armor Nejibana wears, though without the shin guards or shoes, since she has a tail instead of legs).

When Harry releases her bankai the world is covered in water, creating a small pond or lake that Harry stands on the surface of. So her enemies are basically soaked in water when her bankai is first releases, which if they aren't quick enough will weigh them down, and try to drown them. But since most spiritually aware beings know some form of shunpo and can more or less walk on air the stronger the opponent the less likely they'll be soaked in reiatsu saturated water.

I can also see Nejibana having some magically influenced attacks, since I made it so that Nejibana was physically affected by the Hollows, why can't it have magic attacks?

And because it's sporting the hollows, it's even more deadly. Like I picture one of her attacks to be able to make 'shades' out of water that can distract and attack. But it would be one of Harry's least favorite attacks, since it basically summons up either those her opponent killed or couldn't save. So it would be a pretty psychological attack.


	23. The Lost Family Returned

The Lost Family Returned

Nurarihyon no Mago x Harry Potter

* * *

Fem!Harry

MoD! Harry

HarryxZen

* * *

Harry moved to Japan after war, or after Sirius's death (talks to goblins for legal documents), due to a magical inheritance (creature) that occurred when she turned 16 or 18 (depending on plot choice).

She became half a youkai from her father's side of the family (who kept this secret well hidden, and basically no one knew about it except Gringotts and their spouses/children.

Harry could be paired with Zen who would be around her age, with either timeline. Like maybe since she has the basilisk venom and phoenix tears in her blood, she can help him.

Maybe I'll make her a phoenix youkai...which would give her powers over healing and fire i guess.

Perhaps, youkai are mainly Japanese in origin (some Chinese or other Asian nations), so Europe and the Americas don't have any unless they migrated there. Europe has ghost and poltergeist though to make up for it.

I think I'll make it so that Harry's ancestor knew Nurarihyon in his prime, and was part of the night parade, but he left to follow a rumor and to expand the Nura clans growing territory, he was never heard from again.

But one day, a letter arrives for the supreme commander, from a young girl inquiring about a meeting, for she has information he might be interested in about the 'lost' family of the Nura clan.

The shodaime agrees to the meeting, and a few weeks later Harry arrives on his 'doorstep' bringing news about the lost family, she claims all is truly lost but her now. That at first the family flourished and were doing well but then bad luck befell them, and they had to go into hiding and seclusion to keep what remained of them alive. And then the family that had grown so much continued to dwindle till all that was left was her. (I want her to be at least half youkai, like the magic kept the youkai blood to at least half for each generation, but some got more and some got less, so Harry upon her inheritance due to her magic got a full blown youkai form, the strongest since her ancestor moved to England. (She also found her 'grandfather's journals/scrolls). So she is now a full phoenix youkai that has to master her abilities.

So like most youkais' she has a human and youkai form, her human form looks much like fanon female harry tends to; long black hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, glasses, and slight build. Her youkai form on the other hand has her having; long scarlet hair, with orange and gold/yellow undertones (looks like fire), tanner skin, slight build, and one gold and one green eye (the gold like a birds, and the green like a snake).

For human clothing, she wears a t-shirt or sweater in neutral colors (monochromatic), jeans (either shorts or pants), and combat boots.

For youkai dress she wears a black yukata with a fire pattern around the neckline, along with a yellow sash, she wears the straw sandals or more commonly geta sandals (to add to her short height).

Though she remains short in height, her figure is fully developed and she could give Kejōrō a run for her money (Harry is good at gambling too), though she doesn't 'display' it as much.

Like Zen (who's a poisonous bird youkai) Harry has wings coming out of her shoulder blades, but they are the color of fire much like Fawkes', but when she isn't in youkai form or using them they look like tattoos of fire shaped as wings on her shoulder blades.

I think I'll have it where the back of her Yukata are cut out (the upper back only) for easy access, and better mobility.

Since the Nura clan is 'born' only about 500 years before the timeline, and Rihan spends about 300 years looking like he's twenty. And Nurarihyon is basically 900 and still kicking. Which should mean Harry's ancestor should live a really long time, especially if I'm having him be a member of the first's night parade. Maybe her ancestor will actually be her grandfather (Charlus?), who did according to canon have James late in his life. So that could work, and perhaps he was able to use the youkai ability to hide their forms, to make himself look younger when necessary (like when he went to Hogwarts and had to pretend to be eleven). Or perhaps since the Potters' are phoenix youkais they go through multiple life cycles, or can simply control what age they look like once they hit 100/200. But before that they would age like a regular human, and then experience their first 'burning day', which would then allow them to gain control of their physical age. But if they are 'killed' before they reach such an age, this control comes early. So Grandfather Potter was able to control his age which allowed him to go to Hogwarts and meet his wife Dorea Black, who wasn't able to give him a child till she was 40/50ish. They had James then, who aged like a normal human, but the Potter grandparents died (Dorea due to her age, and Charlus to grief and by using a 'move/technique' of his species to have a 'true' death), slightly before/after Harry's birth. And then James died at around 21/22, after he awoke from being 'killed' by the Avada Kadavra curse (which was his first burning day), and sensed that his wife/mate Lily had also perished, so he used the same technique as his father before him. Leaving his daughter Harry by herself, who just at 15 months experienced her own first burning day (but doesn't learn that that is how she survived the killing curse till her full inheritance/awakening. Which I could technically have when she turns 13, which is when youkais become adults).

Like for phoenix youkais, because they can live even longer than most, didn't want to go on without their loved ones (their mates especially) created a technique to have a full death. Which is taught to all when they become of age at 13 (which Harry doesn't learn about till she finds her grandfather's and father's scrolls and journals respectively when she comes of magical majority at 17 and can access the Potter family vault; but doesn't happen till she's 18).

* * *

Possible Harry Potter Timeline

Roughly 1,000 Years Ago

Charlus Potter, then フェニックス (Phoenix) [or ファイアバード (Firebird),] for a last name. And 千夜 (Thousand and One Night) [Which is one of the beginnings of Charles] for a first name. Pronounced Fenikkusu [or Faiabādo], Chiya is born.

Roughly 500 years ago

Nurarihyon meets Fenikkusu Chiya in battle, and wins, Chiya joins the Nura Clan

Late 1600's

Chiya leaves Japan for Europe, in search of Phoenixes that he heard rumored live there. After a few years he is never heard from again.

Chiya changes his last name of Fenikkusu to Potter, when he is taken into a wizard named Potter's home after he was attacked and nearly killed, he takes on a human life, that he then lives out using his youkai powers, where he would grow old and gather wealth, then die, and come back as his own son under another name. This cycle goes on for many years, till Chiya who has gone through many names and accumulated much wealth and land, finally meets his mate, Dorea Black in the 1930's.

1900's

1920's

Dorea Black is born

Charlus Potter starts at Hogwarts (late 1920's), for another go around.

1930's

Dorea Black starts at Hogwarts and meets her future husband Charlus Potter

Charlus Potter marries Dorea Black

March 27, 1960

James Potter is born, he is secretly given the name of グリフィス (Griffith)[Pronounced: Gurifisu]

1970's

James Potter starts Hogwarts

James Potter graduates from Hogwarts (late 1970's)

James Potter and Lily Evans marry (late 1970's)

July 31, 1980

Harry Potter is born (THIS WOULD MAKE HARRY THE SAME AGE AS WAKANA)

1990's

Harry Potter starts at Hogwarts

Harry comes of age in youkai terms (1993)

Harry Potter comes of age in wizarding society (1997)

The Horcrux Hunt and the Battle of Hogwarts (1997-98)

July 31, 1998

Harry Potter comes into her magical inheritance/unlocks her full youkai powers

Harry Potter changes name to フェニックス (Phoenix – Fenikkusu), 羽黎 [Which is one of the spellings for Harry meaning plumage, or feathers and then black, dark, or many] (Harry – Harī) Harī is normally written like: ハリー

Fenikkusu Harī writes a letter to Nurarihyon asking to meet with him at to discuss 'The Lost Family' of the Nora Clan.

* * *

Roughly 1,000 Years Ago (about 900-1000)

◾Abe no Seimei is born.

◾Ibaraki Dōji is born.

◾Shuten Dōji dies.

◾Hagoromo Gitsune (then known as Kuzunoha) dies for the first time.

◾Umewakamaru is born.

◾Yoshidano Shosho Korefusa dies.

◾Hanako dies.

◾Umewakamaru dies, kills the original Gyūki, and is reborn as an yōkai.

◾Tsuchigumo fights the "Nue" (Abe no Seimei) for the first time.

◾Seimei dies.

◾Nurarihyon is born.

Roughly 800 Years Ago (about 1150-1250)

◾Hagoromo Gitsune is reborn again and possesses the body of female samurai Tomoe Gozen.

◾Hagoromo Gitsune dies again.

Roughly 500 Years Ago (about 1400-1500)

◾The Nura Clan is formed.

◾The Nura Clan and Gyūki Clan battle; Gyūki loses and his clan joins the former.

Roughly 400 Years Ago (about 1500-1650)

1500-1614

◾Hagoromo Gitsune is reborn again and possesses the body of courtesan Lady Yodo.

◾Koremitsu Keikain is born.

◾Hidemoto Keikain is born.

◾Hidemoto becomes the 13th head of the Keikain House.

◾September 1598: Lady Yodo's husband, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, dies.

◾March 1599: Yōhime is born.

◾Jami dies and becomes an yōkai.

1615

◾Nurarihyon and Yōhime meet.

◾Yōhime's Father dies.

◾Miyakohime dies.

◾Sadahime dies.

◾Gairōta dies.

◾Hagoromo Gitsune dies again and curses Nurarihyon's lineage so as to be unable to produce children with yōkai.

◾Nurarihyon claims the title of "master of all spirits."

◾Hidemoto seals Tsuchigumo beneath Sōkoku-ji.

1616-1650

◾Nurarihyon and Yōhime marry.

◾Rihan Nura is born.

◾The Nura Clan sets up permanent residence in Tokyo.

Roughly 300 Years Ago (about 1700-1800)

◾Inugamigyōbu Danuki forms the original Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō.

◾The original Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō is defeated at Matsuyama Castle.

◾Kurotabō is manipulated into becoming an assassin for the Hyaku Monogatari Clan.

◾Rihan becomes the Second Head of the Nura Clan.

◾Rihan marries Yamabuki Otome.

◾Kubinashi, known as The String Assassin of Hitachi Province, is defeated and joins Rihan's Hyakki Yakō.

◾Kurotabō joins Rihan's Hyakki Yakō.

◾Sanmoto Gorōzaemon dies as a human and is sent to hell. His body splits into 100 parts, which all become yōkai (Enchō, Kyōsai, Tamasaburō, Raiden, etc.)

◾Yamabuki Otome leaves after 20 years of marriage.

1980

◾Wakana Nura is born.

◾Mana Yokotani is born.

1996-1998

◾Rikuo Nura is born.

◾Kiyotsugu is born.

◾Kana Ienaga is born.

◾Saori Maki is born.

◾Natsumi Torii is born.

◾Jirō Shima is born.

◾Yura Keikain is born.

1996

◾Mana and Ayako encounter Tōryanse the Slasher.

2002

◾Hagoromo Gitsune is reborn again.

◾Yamabuki Otome is revived as a child with false memories and possessed by Hagoromo Gitsune.

◾Rihan dies.

2003

◾Kana first encounters Ungaikyō.

2006

◾Rikuo is named as Nurarihyon's successor.

◾Rikuo awakens as an yōkai for the first time.

◾Gagoze dies.

2010

January-May

◾Yura moves to Tokyo.

◾The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is formed.

◾Kyūso dies.

◾Rikuo has a confrontation with Gyūki.

June-August

◾June 23: Kana turns 13 and encounters Ungaikyō again.

◾The Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō invades Ukiyoe Town.

◾Hihi dies.

◾Muchi dies.

◾Inugami dies.

◾Hari Onna dies.

◾Inuhōō dies.

◾The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad helps Shinako.

◾Jami joins Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō.

◾Shōei succeeds Hihi as head of the Kantō Great Ape Alliance.

◾Shūji Keikain dies.

◾Koreto Keikain dies.

◾Yura returns to Kyōto.

◾Rikuo undergoes training in Tōno Village.

◾Gōra Keikain dies.

◾Haigo Keikain dies.

◾Hisa Keikain dies.

◾The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad arrives in Kyōto.

September-December

◾Rikuo's forces arrive in Kyōto.

◾Nijūnanamen Senju Mukade dies.

◾Satori dies.

◾Oni Hitokuchi dies.

◾Hidemoto Keikain (27th) dies.

◾Seimei is reborn as the Nue.

◾Hagoromo Gitsune dies.

◾Tsuchigumo dies.

◾The Nura Clan's forces return to Tokyo.

◾September 23: Rikuo turns 13 and officially becomes Third Head of the Nura Clan.

◾Tsurara is given control of the Nishikigoi District.

◾The Tsurara Clan is formed.

2011

January

◾Rikuo encounters Tōryanse the Slasher.

◾Ryūji and Yura investigate XX Village.

* * *

Zen appears to be 17-19 years old, which could mean he could be anywhere from 17 to 600 in actual age, but it says on the wiki that he and Rikuo are childhood friends, which means since Zen is at least 5 years older than Rikuo that he would have been born in 1985, making him younger than Harry, which I don't want.

Maybe each year for a youkai is actually like a decade? (Which would work for Nurarihyon who is around 900, and looks about 90 physically). At least for full youkais, like Nurarihyon and Zen (and Harry I think, since her magic makes it so). But for half youkais it is like 5 years for each physical year, and then 1/4th youkais, age almost exactly like regular humans (2.5 for each physical year), but will live a lot longer (like maybe an extra hundred years). 1/8th youkais are where it finally matches up with human ageing, even if they would live longer by maybe 50-100 more years.

But perhaps once they reach their prime (16-27ish) they spend maybe three decades as such? Or well once they reach the physical age of 16/17 their ageing slows even more for the next 30 years, till they're out of their prime, and then their ageing goes back to the 1 physical year takes a decade. Though if they got seriously hurt, or had one of those 'ageing' experiences (like a death of a loved one, or another strong emotional blow), their ageing changes from the decade to around 5 years for every physical year.

Half youkais get 15 years of prime years, while ¼ youkais get about 7/8 years, 1/8 youkais don't get any really. But the prime years also rely on how much fear/power the individual youkai has, when it comes to youkais with human blood.

Maybe for mix blood youkais no matter the am out of youkais blood age like normal for their first 2 decades, or till they reach their prime years, then they shift over to the decade ageing system that corresponds with the amount of youkai/human blood.

* * *

So ages:

- Nurarihyon is about 900 (as are most if not all of the clan heads) but physically he looks the oldest, most of his 'advisors' look to be in their 30's through 60's physically.

- The youkai that joined Rihan's night parade are around 300/400, but look to be in their 20's or 30's, and in their prime period, or have just recently (in the last 2-3 decades) left their prime years.

- Zen is 18/19 physically and is in the first few years of his prime period.

- Harry/Harī is 18 physically and like Zen is only a few years into her prime period.

- Rikuo and the Paranormal Squad are 12/13

* * *

Since Harry is a bird youkai, I now have it in my head that once she turned 18 and her full powers were unlocked she became able to lay eggs. Only one at a time though. (Kind of like how I wrote out the reproduction stuff for Dragon Spirits). Like once she becomes pregnant, depending on what form she stays in for the pregnancy, like she has a full phoenix form, and if she stayed in her bird form then the egg would remain an egg in her womb, and then would be laid and sat on till it hatches. If she in in her youkai/human forms then the egg shell will slowly dissolve and turn into a regular 'human' birth, which would last the full 9 months.

* * *

So harry and thereby Zen have 3 forms (and I guess all other 'animal' youkai would too). They have their regular Human appearance, their youkai form, (which for Harry includes wings, and hair/eye color change); and then there are their animal/beast forms.

* * *

Though for a vast majority of the youkai they just have their human or youkai forms. Which at most include a slight change in colorization (like for Rikou, who grows in height, and changes eye color and his hair changes colors and style).


	24. Yozora, the Night Sky

Yozora, the Night Sky

Harry Potter x Naruto

* * *

Fem! Harry

Harry x Gaara/Kakashi

* * *

Harry jumps through veil of death, after war. Lands in elemental nations, where a younger but older Sirius (time stream is different, and the veil de-ages those who pass through it), who takes harry in and raises her as his own.

She jumped through the veil with all of her material possessions, so anyone who was left (who were all 'against' her) could touch any of it.

The two of them could move to either Suna or Konaha, and the timeline can be adjusted to suit the ages needed for Harry.

Sirius changed his last name from Black to Kuro (or something else), and Harry takes on his new surname.

* * *

重ダンプ (Jū Danpu - Padfoot) [HEAVY DUMP! DONT USE!]

夜空 (Yozora - Night Sky)

黒 (Kuro, Kuro-i, Koku - Black)

星 (Hoshi - Star)

スター (Sutā - Star)


	25. A Mistress for Death

A Mistress for Death

Harry Potter x Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Fem! Harry

DeathxHarry

MoD! Harry

* * *

When Harry becomes Master of Death, she actually becomes his Mistress.

Death takes on a more human appearance of a man/boy around Harry's physical age, maybe of a 19 year old. And goes by the name of Thanotus (sp?) Meurte (sp?) or some other variation of the various names for death, for either his first or last name.

* * *

Something happens to Harry, so Thanatos decides to send some demigods on a quest to save her, and to bring her to camp.


	26. A Change in Destiny, or in the Stars

A Change in Destiny or A Change in the Stars

The Best of Me (Movie)

* * *

AU Ideas

-Bobby doesn't die, but is still shot?

-Amanda divorces her husband (Frank), before Tuck's death, so she doesn't have to hold back from loving Dawson.

-Amanda brings her son with her, when she goes back to her home and meets Dawson again.

-Jared is actually Dawson's son.

-Dawson doesn't die in the end.

-What the heck happens to Aaron then?!

-I want a freaking happy ending!

-Jared's middle name shall be Dawson!

-So he can be called Junior.

-Amanda finishes school even though she is pregnant.

-Her visits go from every day, to every week, to every month, then to every year, then stop.

-Only Tuck knows that Jared is actually Dawson's son besides Amanda.

-Amanda could still marry Frank, and have Bee (is that the spelling for her daughter's name?) with him? Or if Jared is Dawson's boy, she could not marry Frank at all, and go through the struggle of being a single mother?

-Maybe when she meets Dawson again he makes her pregnant, and she has a daughter who she names Bee (so then she never had her daughter with Frank).

-If she remains single and is pregnant when Dawson is in prison, most people (at leapt Tuck, Amanda's family, and probably Bobby and April) will probably know the kid is his. Or they would assume as such, especially when they see the resemblance between the two.


	27. In the Forest of Fire, Lives a Family

In the Forest of Fire Lives a Family of Toads and Slugs

Naruto x Harry Potter

* * *

Fem! Harry

Child of Jiraiya! Harry (?)

* * *

Harry jumps through the veil of death, after the war (everyone (magical) died, from a magical backlash that swept the nations, when Harry's and Voldemort's wand met). She woke up in the white void, and spoke with Death, who claimed her as his Master/Mistress. And tells her he cannot keep her. So he sends her on to be reincarnated. Harry is born to Jiraiya and Tsunade due to one night of drunken sex.

So Harry is reincarnated. At first Tsunade denies the possibility, but soon enough there is no hiding from the truth, so her and Shizune hunt down Jiraiya who skipped town by the morning. They find after a couple months, during which Tsunade hides her baby bump with a genjutsu. Jiraiya is shocked but happy to get a family to call his, he and Tsunade never officially marry. The trio almost quartet settle in a safe house from the Sannin's younger years. For Tsunade is not yet ready to return to Konaha.

* * *

Jiraiya sends out clones and toads to keep up with his spy network.

Harry is born right on schedule, with shocking white hair and little red marks under her eyes from her father, her skin is pale, and her eyes the blue of newborns.

When the pigments in her eyes finally change, one of her eyes is bright emerald green and the other the brown of her mother's.

* * *

Tsunade decides she will teach her daughter all she knows about healing, and super strength, Jiraiya decides he will teach his child the sealing arts, and sage arts if she is able to sign the toad contract. Both of Harry's parents can sense though that she doesn't have only chakra running through her system. But they don't know what exactly, though it is similar to nature chakra.

* * *

It is around the age of 3 Harry starts using her magic (she still remembers her past life) which stupefies her parents and 'aunt/big-sister'.

It is found out when Harry is around 5/6 that she has Hashirama's gift of wood manipulation.

By 12, Harry has regained control of her magic, has gained a good grasp of her mother's healing techniques and super strength, and her great-grandfather's wood manipulation, along with her father's seal arrays. She is easily chuunin level.

* * *

Tsunade still does not wish to return to Konaha, but Jiraiya is willing to, since them both want her to make friends her own age. So he takes her and drops her off, leaving her in Sarutobi Hiruzen's care.

Jiraiya then goes off following a lead on Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Tsunade and Shizune go back to travelling around the nations. Both parties keep in contact with Harry through messenger hawks, toads and slug summons.

* * *

Though Harry was at first raised at the safe house, once she turned 3 her parents started to travel once more, but she would barely ever get to travel with both at the same time. So she went back and forth between them (kind of like her parents were a divorced couple sharing custody rights), where each would teach her what they wanted or could during the time they had her (6 months normally at a time for each, so basically she spent about three years with each of her parents separately after the original 3 together).

* * *

She doesn't sign the toad or slug contract. But she either finds the Owl contract or the Phoenix contract...i want her summons able to fly and have meaning to her. Owls would bring back happy memories of Hedwig (along with her possible reincarnation as well), while Phoenixes would connect her farther to Death.

* * *

Death 'pops' in periodically to check with her and on her and to teach/tell her more about the world and its events both past and present with a few future events thrown in.

* * *

Jiraiya also trains Harry to inherit his spy network when he passes, if she so wants to (which she does at this stage in her life).


	28. The Death Witch for the Dog Demon

The Death Witch for the Dog Demon

Harry Potter x InuYasha

* * *

Fem! Harry

MoD! Harry

HarryxSesshomaru

After DH

EWE

Demon! Harry (?)

* * *

Harry falls through the veil? And gets tossed into feudal Japan. (Inspired by Totally Worth It by Mya Uzu).

Like instead of Sirius, Harry falls through...no never mind.

Harry returns to the death chamber after learning from the goblins that it is a one way portal to another time and world, that is parallel to theirs.

Maybe she also inherits some youkai blood from her ancestors for an inheritance, and her magic just takes and 'explodes' the gene/trait, because it knows it will do her good in the future, so she becomes a full demon. And knowing she would never be treated nicely again, decided to jump through, for very fee know exactly what the veil does since it is a one way 'gate'.

* * *

She lands in a small village, where she assimilates easily, and goes on to improve the village.

She puts up wards and protections after finding out just how vicious her 'species' is, around the village making sure to give them enough room to farm and expand. Any being with ill intentions won't be able to get through.

* * *

Harry also takes up the sword, deciding to put the sword of Gryffindor to use.

* * *

She also starts a little clinic in the house the villagers gave her, she teaches many of her 'students' (the villagers both old and young) how to treat the most basic and common of injuries and ailments. Those she teaches also learn how to read and write from her.

* * *

She spends about 2 years in the village helping and protecting it.

When an injured Sesshomaru shows up along the borders, Harry tends to him despite his threats. Once she deems him well enough she leaves, telling him to be more careful in the future.

Sesshomaru then keeps showing up time and again, not always injured.

* * *

For Sesshomaru is intrigued by this healer, and can sense/smell the power that just rolls off her skin. She also smells very pleasant and calming to his beast, who can also sense that she isn't fully human if human at all.

Harry basically arrives 2-3 years before canon starts. And during that time she and Sesshomaru have become 'friends'.

And she has slowly but surely been shifting his view on humans, so much so that by the time he appears once more in their meeting place with a little human girl, all she can do is beam at him and warmly welcome the child. Who she then commences to mother. (Which truly starts to awake something in Sesshomaru that he has been denying for months now).

So whenever Sesshomaru goes off alone (w/ or w/out Jaken), he leaves Rin with Harry.

* * *

Perhaps Rin will have magic? (Like in an Adventure to the Past by Death's Silent Approach)

Though i do like the idea of her teaching Shippou some tricks.

* * *

Harry has a lactating problem. Which started when she was around 16. Her breast started producing milk, and so she had to 'milk' herself.

And when she found out demons could smell such things, she would mask her scent.

So Sesshoumaru every now and then catches the smell of milk when he visits and then travels with Harry (who finds her condition very embarrassing).

So Harry has it under control, but then when she starts to travel with Sesshoumaru the 'flow' grows, and so she has to milk more often. And to do so she either goes to a nearby hot spring, where she would bathe both herself and Rin. Or she would have to go off the path and shrug out of the top of her kimono to do so. (She puts up some wards/spells to disguise what she is doing).

But one day Sesshoumaru senses (smells) trouble (which is actually just InuYasha) and goes to get Harry, and catches her in the 'act'. He is stupefied and she mortified. She quickly shrugs her kimono back over her shoulders and ducks her head. He approaches her and her scent hits him fully; the smell of a very fertile female, and wildflowers. His beast awakens inside him and demands he claim her as his. But Sesshoumaru keeps his control and demands (asks) for an explanation, which she gives speaking in stutters, and red faced. He sighs and says he doesn't helping. Which stops her short, and makes her whip her head up to look him in the eyes, and what she sees just makes her blush all the more.

Sesshoumaru then goes on to tell her to stop hiding her scent from him, as he approaches her and slides her kimono back down her shoulders. His clawed fingers wrap around her breast, bringing a breathy whimper from her throat. He goes on to play with them a bit, before he crouches down in front of her and latches his mouth onto her nipple, and sucks. Her knees wobble, as she clutched onto his shoulders and keens.

He doesn't stop till there is no more milk coming, he then moves onto the other breast, having noticed it 'leaking'. He finally removes his mouth from her chest, and looks up/down at her breathless and flushed face. Sesshoumaru then tells her that when next her breast fill with her life giving milk, that she allow him to help her once more. She shakily agrees.

This occurrence now becomes routine, and really starts off Sesshoumaru's courtship to Harry, who he has wished to 'mate' for many moons now, but had denied doing.

And now since her milk is being drank on a constant basis the flow and amount has gone up, so the number of times a day this process happens goes from once to maybe 3 times a day.

Sesshoumaru, sets a heading towards his 'home', which may or may not be a palace, perhaps just a larger home with a garden surrounding it? Maybe it will be on a mountain top, so he can overlook his 'kingdom'.

So that by the time they reach his home the courting has progressed to the point where they are nearly wed, which Sesshoumaru wants to do in the safety of his own home.

The wedding is basically the wedding night for Inuyoukais, where they mate and mark their chosen 'bride'. And normally make them pregnant, by the end of it.


	29. The Love for a Cherry Blossom

The Love for a Cherry Blossom

Harry Potter x Nurarihyon no Mago

* * *

Fem! Harry

MoD! Harry

Yōhime! Harry

HarryxNurarihyon

* * *

Inspired by Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons by northpeach

* * *

Harry is reborn as Yōhime into a different world filled with ayakashi, youkai and omyoji, instead of witches and wizards.

But retains her memories as the Master (Mistress) of Death.

After the events of the Deathly Hollows, Harry became a healer, but she 'died' unexpectedly soon after.

Yōhime is/was known for her healing ability, which is actually Harry using her magic.

* * *

Instead of Yōhime having brown eyes (have to check this), she has green eyes like her past life, though her appearance is much more Japanese than European now.

* * *

Yōhime and Nurarihyon's meeting goes like canon does.

But when Yōhime 'dies' she was actually sealed inside of the always blooming cherry tree on the Nura Clan grounds. So that she could heal and remain by her loves side. And watch over her clan and family.

I think after the events in the manga/anime, Yōhime is finally freed from her tree, to once more join Nurarihyon at his side. (Nurarihyon can make himself look younger, and not like the old man he is).

* * *

Perhaps i will have it where Nurarihyon actually looks like he did 400/500 years ago when he met Yōhime, on a regular basis, but uses his 'fear' to make himself look older for Rikuo's sake. (At least in public/human Company). Or instead of his fear he is using a talisman that Yōhime made for this purpose.

I am making it so that Yōhime 'died' young, so that when she is unsealed from the tree she looks much like she did before.

* * *

Hagoromo Gitsune eats Nurarihyon's heart, which leads to his faster aging, and makes him look so old by the time canon happens.

But I'm going to take northpeach's idea and have Yōhime (Harry) 'heal' it, so he can live and remain strong longer. (Ch.10)

Then the scene in ch.13 when she wakes up in his bed after Karasu-Tengu barged in, or something like it.

* * *

I want Harry/Yōhime have more kids (since i always pictured Harry as wanting a lot of children). So they have Rihan, who becomes the 2nd Nura Clan head. Then a girl and boy (could be twins or not). At least 3 kids, but might end up having her have more.

But her kids are all different, like some are Youkai or half youkai (Rihan), but one or two are more human, one has Harry's 'magic', and another Yōhime's healing ability. Though actually i guess all of them would be half-ayakashi (youkai), but some have more human traits than youkai and vice versa. One of the children must have magic.

So, Nura Rihan, then another boy Tahei (find out meaning) or Sebone, then a girl Naka (or Seu) and a set of twins (Sumi and Boku or Gake/Kage).

Sumi, Boku 墨 Black ink

Naka なか Middle, midmost (中)

Seu せう Victory (勝)

Tahei - ?

Tune or Backbone (呂 - sebone, ryo, ro)

Shadow (影 - kage, ei) [蔭 -gake, in, on]

* * *

Rihan could still marry his first wife Otemi(?).

And i could have the second son marry wakana who has Rikuo, who would be the first grandson (and then the third heir that way).

* * *

Like for each generation whomever is the first born son/male they become the heir. Even if it wasn't/isn't the current heir or leaders child. But if the leader or current heir has a child (a son) then he could become the heir (but i am making it so Rihan if he has a son the son doesn't want to be in charge, so Rikuo becomes heir).

Though since its like 200/300 years after Rihan is born when Rikuo is, maybe the family is blessed with daughters? Or out of Yōhime's children only half are married by then? And since most are ayakashi or marry ayakashi they have longer to start a family, which could make Rikuo the first heir.

I feel like Tahei would have to pass away when Rikuo is really young, and Rihan would step in as father for him... Or i can just keep it canon and Rihan be Rikuo's father... But i really liked his first wife! And the plot! Urgh!

I can figure this out later.

* * *

Maybe when Yōhime's body perishes she becomes an ayakashi or shrine god herself. A cherry Blossom yōkai (with healing and magic).

Like because of the hollows her age is slowed some, and she should live longer than a normal human, but not like a full yōkai. And since she has been 'together' with Nurarihyon their 'essence' have mixed his fear with her 'magic', which has tethered their souls together. Which means when she passes her spirit will remain beside him always. So she can watch over and protect her family.

If she becomes a land god, the land would be the Nura compound, which is strong and overflowing with fear and other powers and there are always believers in her. But i am liking the idea if her being a cherry blossom ayakashi.

* * *

So she could have Rihan as a human, along with one other child...a girl? And then the rest when she reincarnates as an yōkai.

I now want her to have like 7 children, like when they discuss the topic she would mention to Nurarihyon that 7 is a very lucky number where she comes from, and he leers at her and says they better get to work. (He fully encourages her wish of many children, but he only wants them with her).

So the Heir for each generation would be the first born son, then his first born son, if neither want it, it will go to the second born son (Yōhime's other son(s)), then to the sisters, and then back to the first born other children and then go through the rest of the grandchildren.

Ayakashi pregnancy takes about 6 months, when it is between 2 ayakashi. When it is with a human it takes almost 9, much like a regular human pregnancy.

* * *

Rihan Tahei Seu Naka Sebone/Gake Sumi/Boku Hana/Rirī

? ? Victory Middle Tune/Shadow Black Ink Flower/Lily

BBGGG/BG/BG

So maybe 2 sets of twins?

* * *

Yōhime's War Hammers: Yōhime's 'guards', or those that Yōhime taught.

Like I picture her teaching her new family, the Nura clan, English, and how to write and read both English and Japanese if they don't already know how. And teaching them other things to help them better fit into the human world, so probably what she learned as a nobleman's daughter in this life, and then what she remembers from her past life.


	30. Chapter 30

HP x X-Men (First Class)

Fem! Harry

HarryxLogan

Harry meets Logan before Xavier and Magneto arrive to recruit him for the x-men initiative. (The scene where the two approach him in a bar and he tells them to fuck off).

* * *

HP x PJatO

ThanatosxHarry

Fem! Harry

Harry has either, skeleton or threstal like wings protruding from her shoulder blades.

I like the idea of her wings being just bones.

Also i feel like her bones should now be hollow like a birds.

Long flowing backless, strapless, black dress, no shoes.

Really the only reason why her dress stays in place is because of a mild sticking charm.

Thanatos is secretly a horn dog. At least towards Harry. (He has waited since creation for her). He flirts a lot with her and is surprisingly very touchy feely.

Her dress is actually the invisibility cloak, so it is a silvery color.

Thanatos (Greek)

Thánatus (Latin)

Mors (roman)

Letum

Letus

Death

* * *

HP x YYH

Kuronue is Harry

Harry is Kuronue

Reincarnation or soul possession

Female Harry?

Hufflepuff! Harry

(Harry/Kuronue is very, very loyal to Yoko Kurama, and quite determined to rejoin his side)

* * *

HP x KHR

Xanxus x Ane

Ane has cloud flames?

Cloud flames are propagation, which could in a way go towards regenerating - like how she would heal from injuries, a combination of her magic and flames, helped to heal her faster than normal folk.

* * *

HP x Bleach

If i make her a Shinigami with a sword release phrase it will be this:

Be not afraid, and go forth. For only the future awaits!

* * *

HP x Eyeshield 21

Fem! Harry

She calls everyone first name-chan

She has very fragile bones, so no sports for her

Yuichi calls her Birdy because of that.

Medic, manager, and secretary for the Deimon Devil Bats American Football Team

* * *

HP x Shokugeki no Soma

Caregiver Cooking - Harry's cooking style

* * *

Harry Potter x Teen Titans

Fem! Harry

Somehow Harry ends up working for Slade (before Raven's dad appears in the plot), and runs into the titans after her 'training' is complete.

She wears a cape with a hood and a long dress that is split into four 'tails' starting at her thighs/hips, and has bandages on her arms and legs (for both fashion and covering up bruises and scars), her hair has become white, her eyes are still green. But while she is working for slade she wears a helmet that covers her entire head and has like a little front piece that looks like bangs.

On one occasion when she runs into the titans she leaves behind her bang part of her helmet which has the deathly hollows symbol on the inside (raven or starfire somehow know this symbol or at least the story behind it, robin could also somehow know it).

The titans chase after this new foe for quite some time, sensing in a way that she isn't really evil, but confused and perhaps forced into this position.

Maybe her name will be Morgana or White Witch (when her 'career' path changed from villain to hero), i can't imagine her wanting to keep the name Harry (or whatever i make her birth name to be).

No idea for the pairing yet


	31. A Cutting Flower

Bleach AU

Fem! Ichigo

Reincarnated! Kaien

Kaien is Ichigo

IchigoxUkitake

Ichigo still has orange hair and brown eyes.

But she dresses mainly as a male to give the public of first born 'son' and heir. Which includes binding her nicely proportioned breast, and making her waist not look as slim.

Her hair looks to be cut short like how canon Ichigo's hair looks, but is just a wig. And so the few times she goes out as a female (hair down and in a more feminine outfit, a long skirt or dress), no one really recognizes her.

She unlocks Nejibana, but does start out with that big sword, which came from Rukia's powers.

Perhaps she will still get Zangetsu, and become a duel weilder? Like how Ichigo's final true sword forms are two swords. But one would be an altered Nejibana trident and the other a short sword? Or Nejibana remains the same and she normally keeps it sealed due to paranoia, (and maybe she actually knows all about Aizen's betrayal and it is why she 'died', like after the visoreds became visoreds Kaien went digging and then made many backups for safekeeping just incase, like in that one fic where kaien is reincarnated as Ichigo).

But anyway Nejibana is hidden, and people think Ichigo's zanpakatou is zangetsu only. Which she allows everyone to believe till maybe around the Aizen War or till the Quincy war when Ichigo finally unlocks his true swords.

Like Nejibana was waiting to return to her/his partner's side. And this was its chance to do so. But nejibana had long since made its presence known to Ichigo. (And therefore Ichigo has practiced with Nejibana along with zangestu and the hollow).

After Ichigo's mother died, which was when ichigo first encountered a hollow her past life's memories as Kaien started to return, and so Ichigo dropped karate and started up kendo and other martial arts (possibly even dance and other feminine hobbies in honor of her mom, but took on the masculine personality and appearance to further protect her family).

Kaien appears in Ichigo's inner world and teaches her all he knows and found out in his lifetime.

Zangetsu - cutting moon - Slaying Moon 斬月

Nejibana - twisted flower - 捩花Twisted Flower (Spiranthes-see picture below)

切削花 - Sessaku Hana – cutting flower ねじれたムーン - Nejireta mūn – twisted moon

Zanbana


End file.
